CUENTOS PERVERSOS
by Minerva0924
Summary: He decidido que escribir unos cuantos capítulos nada que ver entre sí, sobre nuestra querida pareja Sasusaku es muy divertido ¿Y por qué no? ..... de todos con todos ... Pero con una condición ..............son muy perversos ..... como Minerva0924
1. VIOLADOR EN EL CAMPUS

**VIOLADOR EN EL CAMPUS **

Escribo mis agradecimientos a setsuna17, el único lector que me deja REVIEWS... - ... ja ja ja ja ....... por lo tanto esta historia tiene dedicación propia. Es rara la historia, digamos que tétrica y un poco injusta...

* * *

Hola mis amigos .. esta historia sólo va a tener un capítulo. En esta ocasión veremos la parte más enfermiza y malvada de un maníaco sexual ... a una pobre víctima que hizo todo lo posible para saber quien era el desgraciado que había lastimado a una de sus amigas y menuda sorpresa se llevó la pobre .... Oh .. por Dios .. les va ................

* * *

No debería estar así. Definitivamente, no debería estar en esas condiciones.

- ¡Demonios! - gritó desesperada al no poder moverse. Las cosas no estaban tal como las había planeado. Es que, se ven tan fáciles cuando se plasman en un papel, pero la realidad es tan peligrosa ¿Cómo no previno las cosas?. Debería haber considerado no confiar en quien tenía a su lado, antes de buscar el enemigo tan lejos.

Se sentía completamente perdida en estos momentos, más en los últimos cinco minutos en que había recuperado la conciencia y tenía certeza de su estado de completa inutilidad, revisó entre los alrededores algo que le indicara el sitio en donde se encontraba, pero, nada. Todo se veía trémulo, lleno de sombras, lleno de estúpidas sombras que lo nublaban todo.

- No te lo esperabas ¿O si? - escuchó en algún lugar perdido en la oscuridad.

Se le tensaron los músculos del cuerpo, uno a uno se le paralizaron hasta dejarla completamente sin posibilidad de moverse, de simple miedo. No, de simple terror.

Ahora, de pronto estaba temiendo por su integridad física. Si él le había hecho esas aberraciones a esas pobres muchachas ¿Qué le haría a ella cuando se atrevió a perseguirlo como un perro? El era un perro con rabia e imaginaba mordiéndola y asesinándola por simple gusto.

Pobres muchachas, las había dejado libres en un campo, las persiguió hasta que las cazó como presas, luego las llevó atadas hasta su enorme mansión y allí las violó hasta que perdían la conciencia. Al otro día, ellas recordaban todo, menos el rostro o algo que identificara a su atacante. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo lo conseguía, pero así eran las cosas.

Todo en la Universidad era un caos, ya iban 9 jóvenes lastimadas, y sus amigos se cuestionaban constantemente acerca de la posible identidad del peligroso atacante. Pero cuando las cosas se volvieron personales Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino y ella, empezaron una misión independiente de las autoridades de la ciudad y el campus para ellos mismos dar con el culpable. ¿Cómo se volvieron personales? Cuando la bonita Tenten se volvió víctima de ese desgraciado, cuando se despertó en el campus completamente desnuda y llena de golpes en el cuerpo. Ese día Neji se sintió tan mal que intentó inútilmente encontrar al culpable y sólo con el compromiso de sus amigos para ayudarlo se calmó, ya que había protagonizado más de un problema en la estación de policía.

- ¡Claro que no! - respondió muy molesta tratando de soltarse, porque se encontraba completamente sujeta de pies a cabeza en un sucio rincón que olía a los mil demonios - pero que inmundicia, pensé que tu casa era mucho mejor que esta ratonera… cualquiera diría que alguien como tu tendría mejores gustos, inclusive cuando de violar mujeres se trata. Dime ¿Acaso es la única forma en que te funciona tu amiguito?

- ¿Mi casa? - soltó una gran carcajada que estuvo a punto de dejarlo sin respiración, una que cubrió la molestia que le ocasionaron sus palabras - a una perra como tú, no debería siquiera dejarla llegar a un metro de mi casa. ¿Como decirte? - y colocó su mano en la barbilla y moviendo las manos buscando una respuesta adecuada - es demasiado elegante y refinada para una puta barata.

- ¿Puta barata? - sintió los colores subírsele al rostro y lágrimas se le salieron de indignación ¿Cómo la llamaba puta barata cuando ella no había intimado jamás en su vida? Eso lo sabía ese hombre muy bien, si él mismo trató de acostarse con ella en más de una ocasión desde que ingresaron a la universidad y ella siempre supo como decirle que no. Aunque le gustara de una forma en que ni ella aún se explicaba. Simplemente no podía mantener relaciones sexuales con él sin tener la seguridad de amarlo. Eso le enfureció de tal manera que se volvió loco de ira, tanto que destrozó unas cosas y se marchó. Al otro día fue como si nada, las cosas se olvidaron y ella lo ignoró por el bien de los dos. Mal hecho, porque hace unos días, cuando descubrió la identidad del violador, también descubrió que precisamente luego de su negativa, hace tres años, las cosas comenzaron.

- Eres una perdida. No quieres dormir conmigo, pero en el primer intento casi te acuestas con ese imbécil - y caminando hacia ella se quitaba la camisa de seda importada que dejaba poco a la imaginación de las chicas que inocentes suspiraban por él.

- A Naruto déjalo fuera de esto, estábamos completamente borrachos y fue un error, pero hubiera preferido hacer el amor con él mil veces antes de haber tenido sólo sexo contigo - y volteó la mirada hacia un rincón en donde pudiera sacarlo de su vista - animal.

Así que piensas que solamente pensaba tener sexo contigo, pues para que lo sepas, en verdad yo estaba muy enamorado de ti zorra - y quitándose la correa delgada que rodeaba su cintura - tan enamorado que no pude soportar tu negativa - ahora se bajaba la cremallera y dejaba a la vista una erección que seguramente le estaba causando más de una molestia al joven que ahora se bajaba los pantalones.

- Entonces ¿Las violaste a todas para sacarte la pequeña espinita de una negativa de mi parte? Pero que infantil eres - y escupió hacia donde él venía - por eso violaste a la pobre Tenten ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? Ella era nuestra amiga, le hiciste mucho daño pervertido - y al notar que las ropas del cuerpo del muchacho se había limitado a un 20% de su cuerpo empezó a temer lo que iba a suceder con ella.

- Ella no fue violada por mí - aseguró él atacado de risa - ella fue víctima del verdadero violador.

- ¿Verdadero violador? No entiendo - abriendo los ojos con incredulidad ante esas palabras tan decisivas.

- Yo sólo te puse un atrampa a ti. ¿Acaso crees que necesito de atacar a las mujeres para que cedan ante mis encantos? Estúpida, ellas se me regalan sin darse siquiera cuenta. Son tan accesibles - y ahora eliminando cualquier ropa sobre su cuerpo dejó a la vista de Sakura el enorme motivo que la iba a preocupar de ahora en adelante.

- Eso es mentira - replicó ella - las cosas empezaron a suceder desde que yo - iba a seguir pero una mano le cubrió la boca.

- Te voy a decir un secreto - siguió el joven - mi hermano es un poco necesitado, es un poco urgido en esos asuntos y yo he tenido que cubrirle para que él pueda tener un futuro. Mi hermano Itachi, necesita dejar salir esa energía de vez en cuando y la idea se la he dado yo, precisamente el día en que me negaste probar tu cuerpo.

- Sasuke, si tú no haz sido, por favor no me hagas daño - pero la respuesta fue una bofetada que acalló las súplicas - debes detenerlo y detenerte, él necesita ayuda. Algún día van a provocar algo peor.

- Mi hermano me ha enseñado tantas cosas, pequeña Sakura. Que después de esto, putita, no vas a querer salir de mi cama nunca - soltó como si hubiese sido el gran chiste.

Que delicia le parecía tenerla en ese rincón maloliente preparado exclusivamente para ella. En verdad estaban en su mansión y se había encargado de preparar las cosas para que lo que pudo ser algo increíble para ella, fuera todo lo contrario, por lo menos al principio.

Empezó por sus zapatos, fáciles de quitar, unas sandalias tipo romano. Desató muy despacio la derecha. Listo. Y ahora muy despacio la izquierda, fácil, era como un juego en donde despojaba de ropas a una de las muñecas de porcelana de su pequeña hermana Hinata, la única segura de los ataques del violador. Eso había sido muy fácil y le estaba excitando de sobremanera, pero lo que más le hacía doler su miembro, eran los pequeños quejidos que salían de su boca, unos que solo denotaban miedo, terror, angustia e incertidumbre pos su futuro. No se equivocaba, debía temerle esa noche en que estaba dispuesto a todo por tenerla bajo él y jadeando de placer.

La tomó por sorpresa de los hombros y la arrojó con fuerza para dejarla completamente estirada. Rompió las ataduras de sus pies adelantándose a unas seguras patadas y las amarró a unas cadenas previamente preparadas. Lo tenida todo listo para que no se librara esa noche de sus garras. Siguió por sus brazos. Pobrecita estaban muy lastimados, pero no llegaban a sangrar, no se perdonaría dañarla de esa manera, él prefería los métodos más placenteros como someterla sexualmente o convertirla en una de sus muñecas de placer, esas que le rogaban cada noche una sesión de sexo salvaje. Cómo extrañaba esas noches en que podía dejar llevarse por los brazos de una mujer hermosa y disfrutar de los placeres de la carne, pero no podía hace varios meses cuando al verla tan hermosa, las demás le parecieron basura.

- Maldita mujer, todo es por tu culpa - susurró conteniendo la necesidad de penetrarla sin algún preámbulo de estúpidas caricias, pero la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, muy frió en el caso de hoy. No lo iba a echar a perder por sus impulsos.

Ahora estaba amarrada de pies y manos, no podía soltarse y ella, había perdido la esperanza de lograr algo gritando cuando, ya llevaba tratando de conseguir ayuda durante tanto tiempo.

Sacó su navaja, esa misma con la que le ayudó a soltar el cordón que se enredó en una raíz en la clase de deportes. Y la dirigió hasta su rostro, Sakura temblaba al pensar que no le molestaría clavársela en su estómago en ese mismo momento.

- Bueno Sakura, ahora vamos a ver lo que tanto cuidas. Te comportas como una puta, pero se muy bien que no has intimado así que esto va a ser muy divertido - terminó diciendo Sasuke ante la incredulidad de ella.

Se colocó sobre ella, completamente desnudo como estaba y empezó a moverse suavemente, frotando su cuerpo con el de ella, muy despacio, poco a poco, hasta que se detuvo.

- No es suficiente, necesito más contacto con tu piel - dijo en conclusión como si resolviera los problemas del mundo - así que con la navaja arrancó cada uno de los botones de la camisa que le había hecho su madre para navidad. Y dejó a su vista unos pechos sostenidos por un pequeño TOP deportivo. Rasgó su ropa de una buena vez y le dejó desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Ahora esa faldita tan tierna a sus ojos llena de puntos verdes y rosas, fue arrancada dejándole sólo la ropa interior de abajo, así que ahora se colocó sobre ella y se empezó a mover nuevamente, tan despacio que ella empezó a notar una pequeña picazón en esa zona en donde se frotaba el miembro de Sasuke, se empezó a mover de pronto muy rápido y la respiración se le empezó a entrecortar, pensó que iba a correrse en ese momento, pero contrario a lo que esperaba se levantó y le soltó de las cadenas. Ella pensó que se había arrepentido y que quizás la iba a dejar ir, pero en un descuido recibió una bofetada que la dejó nuevamente en el piso.

- ¿A qué juegas imbécil? - grito molesta bocabajo aplastada por el peso de Sasuke - si me vas a violar, no me pegues desgraciado .

Talvez debió quedarse callada porque lo próximo que sintió fue el contacto de las manos frías de Sasuke con sus senos, mientras él se movía sobre ella, una de ellas se dirigió a su boca. Sasuke, agarró su miembro y lo empezó a masajear, estaba tan a punto de sucumbir que no supo más, pero las sensaciones le cegaron los sentidos que decidió hacerlo de una buena vez. Lo acomodó en la entrada de la intimidad de Sakura y le dejó saber lo que pensaba a hacer, le dio tiempo para que se preocupara y tratara de patalear sólo para divertirse, una vez se sintió no poder más, la volteó y se introdujo dentro de ella sin consideración y se quedó inmóvil.

Que ojos más llenos de terror vio, se preguntó si todas las mujeres que violó su hermano reaccionaban igual, pero con ella le bastaba, estaba tomando lo que siempre había querido, no necesitaba ver a otra, le pertenecía. El era hijo de una familia muy pudiente y siempre le dieron todo, pero ella se negó. Estúpida.

Sakura gritó de dolor, reprimió los gemidos por vergüenza ante ella misma, así sasuke empezó a moverse suavemente dentro de ella, que suave era, que estrecha era, le costaba meter su falo, en su intimidad y le gustaba esa sensación. Ahora sentía el corazón de ella latir ante cada embestida suya, sus fuertes brazos le controlaban por completo, si lo pensaba, quizás no habría necesitado amarrarla desde el principio.

- Sasuke - dijo en un susurro - por favor me duele mucho - pero la respuesta fue que la volteó y siguió penetrándola sin cuidado. Olía sus cabellos, un aroma especial, suave, cuidadoso y embriagador. Así de espaldas no le veía el rostro y menos llorar, pero podía apreciar una escultural espalda y unas nalgas muy provocadoras. Ahora que lo pensaba, el podría soportar unas tres sesiones más, ¿Por qué contentarse con tan sólo un lugar? Podría invadir dos agujeros más de su cuerpo, pero no, se conformaba con uno más, ella, él sabía no era una zorra por más que se lo gritara y tampoco podría correr el peligro de una mordida en esa zona tan delicada.

Sintió que no podría más, pero ahora ¿debía salirse de ella? No lo haría, que mejor manera que atarla a él que con un embarazo, luego vería cómo repetir esa sesión de sexo y convencerla que fue en ese momento en que él le dio el honor de ser su amante y su mujer.

Terminó aún dentro de ella y sacó su miembro, para descansar encima. La respiración de ella se sintió muy suave y supo que había conseguido lo mismo que su hermano. Hacerla desmayar de placer ante las sesiones de amor, pero a él que le importaba seguiría aunque ella no lo notara.

Humedeció sus dedos y empezó a masajear su ano, que pequeño estaba, mas estrecho que su vagina. Allí sería al gloria, así que empezó a reanimar a su amiguito como ella decía, que graciosa, hasta buen humor tendría, se llevarían bien luego que lograra amarrarla a él por siempre. Cuando estuvo a punto, la volteó y la vio allí, dormida inocente de las aberraciones que él le haría, allí fue la pérdida total para sus sentidos.

- Duerme Sakura, mañana no recordarás nada - susurró él - te lo aseguro.

Levantó sus piernas y las acomodó en sus hombros y acomodó su miembro en la entrada del pequeño ano, que difícil, pero poco a poco pudo introducirlo, ella, inconciente, perdida en sus sueños y allí en un mete y saca violento y mortal se dejó llevar por sus impulsos ya sin cuidado, ella estaba medio anestesiada de lo dormida. Terminó en ella y se acostó sobre su pecho.

- La más excitante sesión de sexo, Sakura - y tocando los senos con delicadeza - si, contigo me basta mi querida y virginal niña.

* * *

Las 7 am, el sol alumbraba uno de los mejores sectores de Nueva York, los exclusivos sitios en donde solo vivían las familias mas pudientes.

- Ahhhh, gritó una pelirrosa en una enorme habitación. Estaba rodeada por el abrazo de un apuesto de cabellos negros que se aferraba a ella.

- Querida, despierta - le dijo su marido preocupado.

- Sasuke - respondió agitada - lo lamento, fue una pesadilla horrible contigo. Oh, por Dios soñé algo tan absurdo - sonrió incrédula ante las cosas.

- ¿Dime qué soñaste? - le replicó el algo curioso.

- ¿Recuerdas las violaciones de la época universitaria? - incriminó ella - hace diez años.

- Si, por esa época, nos emborrachamos una noche y terminamos haciendo el amor en mi mansión cerca de la universidad - logrando que su esposa se sonrojara - cuando al fin te decidiste por mi y quedaste embarazada de mi pequeño Sasuke.

- Si, pues, soñé que tu me violabas. Sasuke - siguió ella apenada - es horrible - y lo empezó a besar, con pasión hasta que terminaron en esas sesiones de sexo mañanero que a Sasuke tanto le divertían y disfrutaba. El era insaciable y ella le correspondía.

Luego de una hora, al fin Sakura se desprendió del agarre de su marido, hoy era Sábado y no trabajaría. Ella llevaría al pequeño de compras, necesitaba zapatos nuevos, era tan travieso ese pequeño, igual que su padre.

- Querido voy a llevar al pequeño Sasuke, nos vemos para la cena con tu hermano Itachi.

- Si querida - y un brillo malvado se le adueñó de los ojos - aún no se la razón para que se mude tan seguido.

Aunque Sasuke sólo forzó a Sakura, su hermano seguía haciendo de las suyas, a él le bastaba con hacerla suya cuantas veces deseara. Por su parte Itachi debía satisfacerse cuando necesitara. Eso no le molestaba, para eso estaban los hermanos.


	2. PIEL

**PIEL**

Hola!

Vengo con uno de mis cuentos o relatos perversos…..esta vez es un NaruSaku!

Espero que lo disfruten!

Porque es tan perverso como yo…

muajajaja…..

muajajajajaja…..

muajajajajajajaja…..

muajajajajajajajajaja…..

muajajajajajajajajajajaja…

Bueno ya….

T-T Lo siento….

Como decía un pequeño entremés o postre….para ustedes ….

Me llamo Naruto….

Para ser más exacto y entrar en detalles con mi profesión, soy el agente especial Uzumaki Naruto, uno de los jefes de la división de servicios especiales relacionados con Acceso Carnal Violento….

Uno de los crímenes más terribles que tiene la sociedad.

Si….

Violaciones…sin importar de quién se trate…

Hombre….

Mujer….

Niños….

Oh por Dios, inclusive los más chicos sufren por las perversiones de los desadaptados

Pero para eso estoy yo, para hacer justicia y terminar con la vida delictiva de esos desgraciados.

Aunque en ocasiones ocurran accidentes y esos desgraciados mueran "accidentalmente" en mis redadas.

Hace semanas investigo con mucho cuidado uno de los crímenes más sonados del momento, no solo por la importancia de los implicados, es algo personal, se trata de la violación y posterior asesinato de mi compañera, la agente especial ….

Sakura Haruno…

Aunque yo guardo la esperanza de que ella siga viva, ya que sólo encontramos su ropa rasgada y manchas de sangre.

Doy una vuelta en mi cama y veo la pared con impotencia, golpeo con fuerza el colchón mullido por las noches que he pasado sin poder estar tranquilo y derramo unas lágrimas de tristeza.

Mi mejor amiga puede estar muerta y no puedo hacer nada para por lo menos saber la situación en que se encuentra.

¿Cómo sabemos que la violaron?

El muy cerdo dejó sus ropas manchadas de semen, como si a propósito quisiera que me revolcara en mi cama sin control y con rabia por no poder atraparle. Estoy seguro de que se trata de uno de los violadores en serie que hace mucho tiempo perseguimos con tanto empeño.

Bajo de mi cama y camino hasta la cocina para servirme una vaso con agua, pero me tiemblan los pies al pasar por la puerta del sótano, desde niño le he temido a ese sucio lugar que sólo me trae malos recuerdos. Recuerdos como la muerte de mi madre y de mi padre por unos malditos asesinos a sueldo, todo por el dinero de mi familia, teníamos tanto que estoy seguro lo hicieron por encargo, pero nunca pude saber de qué se trataba.

Jamás lo averigüé y todo el dinero quedó a mi nombre, así que si la intención era quedarse con él, jamás completaron las cosas.

Me agarro los cabellos con fuerza y golpeo con furia la puerta que me atemoriza.

- No te tengo miedo- digo suave mientras camino ya cansino hasta mi primer objetivo – no voy a temer hasta que pueda encontrar a mi Sakura.

Encontramos rastros de semen en su ropa, espero pronto tener los resultados para atrapar al degenerado que le hizo eso tan terrible a la prometida de mi mejor amigo, el brillante empresario y hombre de negocios Sasuke Uchiha, que ahora llora destrozado su muerte….

Pobre Sasuke, se enamoró tan perdidamente de ella…él que era un completo arrogante y desgraciado con las mujeres, pero se enamoró y a los tres meses le pidió matrimonio…

La verdad no le quiero dar esperanzas, pero desde que lo conocí le advertí de los peligros de enamorarse de alguien que trabaje en estas altas esferas de la rama policiaca.

Siempre hay un maldito degenerado que está dispuesto a hacer daño a nuestros seres queridos, en especial a mi pequeña flor de cerezo…..todo porque servimos a la sociedad.

Si, como lo oyen, mi flor de cerezo, yo en verdad también la quiero, pero apenas conoció a mi mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha se enamoró perdidamente. Él, cómo es un idiota al principio no le hizo mucho caso, pero cuando note lo mucho que ella le amaba le hice ver al imbécil de la gran mujer que se estaba perdiendo.

Hoy era el día en que se celebraría la boda y ella simplemente desapareció sin dar alguna explicación.

Ya es de madrugada y me despierto con un dolor en la entrepierna….

- ¡Demonios! – grito de nuevo y voy corriendo a la ducha – ¿Por qué con ella? – me quito el slip y dejo libre una enorme erección que me atormentaba sin control, me coloco bajo el agua pero nada hace que baje, mis deseos por tenerla han aumentado en forma exponencial desde que estaba en el colegio.

Allí sólo eran inocentes besos, pero por Dios tengo 24 años y los deseos han aumentado de calibre desde que terminamos en el mismo trabajo.

Coloco mis manos de tal forma que pueda apretar el miembro con fuerza, quiero que sea rápido y sin placer, no quiero sentir placer por ella. Sujeto la base de mi miembro y muevo mis manos de tal forma que me vengo tan rápido que no disfruto, pero si llevo el cansancio que implica y la carga sobre mis hombros.

Todo por ella….

Mi amiga Sakura y la novia de mi gran amigo, pero la he de encontrar y cuando lo haga sé que las cosas van a ser diferentes, porque ella va a estar casada y tendrá hijos.

No puedo hacerle esto a mi amigo Sasuke…..

Nunca le traicionaría, pero lo que puedo hacer por él es encontrarla y llevarla de vuelta hasta sus brazos…..

Camino por las calles, sucias y grises calles desde que ella no está.

Cada mañana me traía un café doble y con sus sonrisas más sinceras me daba el inicio de un nuevo día.

Pero hace unos meses que la notaba extraña, tenía marcas en los hombros y hasta un día llegó con el labio roto.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – le dije en tono preocupado mientras colocaba mi soda fría en sus rosas y dulces labios – ¿No me digas que Sasuke se atrevió a tocarte?

- No – dijo ella de inmediato – Sasuke me ama y nunca me ha puesto un dedo encima, creo que estamos enamorados de verdad.

- ¿Entonces? - dije cauteloso esperando que no me mintiera para salirse del tema como siempre por hacerse la fuerte.

- Fue un psicótico que me agarró desprevenida – dijo seria – pero ten por seguro que ese monstruo está controlado – y me guiñaba el ojo.

- ¿Quién fue? – le pregunté pensando en hacerle una visita al desgraciado, sería él y yo en su celda, luego él en el piso muerto y yo con mi venganza finalizada.

- Escapó, mi Naruto – me dijo ella apesadumbrada – pero ten la seguridad que si tú estás conmigo nada de eso pasará.

Seguro que fue ese desgraciado, pero mi próxima misión es averiguar de quién se trata.

¿Cómo se llama?...

¿Qué hace?...

¿Dónde vive?...

¿Cómo le gustaría morir?...

Yo haría sus sueños realidad y luego rescataría a la princesa de cabellos rosa, para que sea feliz con Sasuke.

Él se la merece, se la ha ganado. Cosa que no hice yo, pero yo salgo ahora con otra chica que es la secretaria de Sasuke y es un encanto, se llama Hinata y espero enamorarme de ella.

Sigo caminando y la gabardina café que llevo se mueve ondeante por el aire frió la de ciudad, los animales corren de mi paso como si supieran las ansias asesinas que llevo dentro, sigo caminando y sin querer me tropiezo con un hombre de cabellos claros.

Demonios…. Mi jefe.

- Uzumaki Naruto – dijo serio - ¿No se supone que debes estar en el trabajo de la oficina buscando a tu compañera? – y sacando debajo de su manga una carpeta me la entregó algo molesto – se que estas mal, pero han llegado nuevas pistas, así que si queremos saber si vive o está muerta, pues ponte a trabajar ahora – y sacando debajo de su otra manga unas cintas de video – lamento decirlo pero nuestras sospechas son reales, el muy desgraciado la ha violado de una forma terrible y en este video se observa todo con claridad, menos la cara del violador por supuesto, para nuestra desgracia.

- Maldito – dije con rabia – lo voy a descubrir.

- Eso espero – dijo él saliendo con rapidez – tengo un almuerzo con el jefe de distrito, las empresas Uchiha – y sonriendo algo cínico – el imperio Uchiha me acosa, el señor Sasuke Uchiha está urgido por encontrar a su prometida – se paró – tu compañera.

- Jefe – dije suave – ¿él ya sabe que la violaron? – y miré a otro lado.

- Si – dijo algo bajo – casi destroza mi oficina ese joven, estaba tan molesto que amenazó por tomar justicia con sus propias manos. Así que te pido dos favores: Atrapa al desgraciado antes que mate a Sakura y calma a Sasuke o no podremos trabajar.

- Si Kakashi – sama – terminé sentado en una banca, sólo en ese parque donde ella me acompañaba.

Tomé la carpeta y la abrí.

- Sangre de la víctima sobre la ropa, cabellos arrancados del agresor – eso es bueno pensaba – semen no identificado en la base de datos de criminales sexuales – eso es malo, un criminal suelto que nunca ha sido condenado – sangre procedente de la agresión sexual – el maldito le había desgarrado su intimidad – ella era virgen – lo recordaba, ella nunca se había entregado a nadie y esperaba hacerlo con Sasuke en su primera noche de bodas.

- No le digas a nadie Naruto – me dijo suavemente cuando la acompañé a la prueba del vestido, es raro pero ella no tiene amigas, sólo soy yo y pues no me podía negar – pero tengo tanto miedo por la noche de bodas.

- Pobrecilla – dije para mí – tan asustada debía estar.

Camino hasta la delegación y dejo mis cosas sobre la mesa, voy hasta el laboratorio y allá estaba Shikamaru haciendo sus conjeturas.

- ¿Qué has averiguado Shikamaru? – le digo con desgano y tristeza.

- Pues – dijo él pensativo – la última persona que la vio fuiste tú Naruto.

- Demonios – dije molesto – otra vez estamos en ceros.

- No te preocupes mi buen amigo – dijo él en la mesa – es problemático, pero vamos a encontrar a nuestra querida Sakura.

- Te lo agradezco – dije serio – pero muévete ¿Si?

- Claro – dijo él diligente.

Shikamaru no es el más activo, pero sabe cómo hacer las cosas bien.

- Jefe Uzumaki – gritó la rubia ex – amante de Sasuke, Ino se llama la joven, el buen polvo según Sasuke, pero las cosas no resultaron como para terminar en matrimonio.

- ¿Sí? – me apresuré a recibirle un papel.

- Señor – continuó presurosa – tengo los resultados de los cabellos, de la sangre y del semen en todas las formas posibles.

Se los arrebaté sin control y corrí hasta mi computadora para hacer la comparación.

- Lo quiero digital – le dije.

- Ya los tiene señor – era eficiente la chica.

Lo pasé por la base de datos, sabiendo de mi estupidez, la base de datos de nuevo, la correspondiente de los crímenes sexuales.

- Nada – asustando a mis subalternos – lo siento – dije luego y se me ocurrió una gran idea.

El hombre que la atacó puede ser alguien del trabajo y que Sakura tuviese miedo a denunciar.

Eureka, cambié la base de datos, mientras los miraba a todos, si alguno de ellos le había hecho daño no me alcanzaría la vida para extinguir la suya.

- ¿Qué base de datos desea? – dijo la computadora.

- Central Casos Especiales – empezamos por casa, luego serán los otros.

- Jefe Naruto – gritó Neji desde la otra computadora - ¿Usted reconoce a esta mujer? – me dijo algo pensativo – es que la vimos con Sakura en varias ocasiones y nunca supimos de quién se trataba.

Dejé la computadora haciendo la búsqueda, caminé hasta Neji y le vi el rostro a la mujer, una pelirroja buscada por prostitución de lentes.

- Lo siento Neji – dije seguro – no la reconozco.

- Gracias – se disculpó.

Mientras lo hizo, sonó el timbre que indicaba que las machas de sangre, semen y cabellos habían sido identificados en la base de datos de nuestro propio trabajo.

Maldito ….

¿Quién sería el desgraciado?...

Lo asesinaría aquí mismo….

Y ahora….

¿Kakashi?.. No, él está saliendo con una mujer y ha estado en el extranjero en estos días.

¿Neji?….. No, es demasiado tradicional y estaba con Hinata por esos días.

¿Sai?... Puede ser, ese desgraciado nunca me gustó ….. y la miraba tan extraño, puede ser, le asesinaría al desgraciado.

Caminé lentamente hasta la computadora todos estaban ocupados en sus cosas, así que no se alertaría el maldito, bajo la hoja que bloquea la mirada a la pantalla.

**Resultados….**

**ADN…ENCONTRADO**

**Sujeto….**

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**Un momento….**

¿Yo?...

Caigo sobre mi silla y con incredulidad suelto la corbata que parece querer ahorcarme, parezco empezar a asfixiarme por los resultados de la computadora. No puede ser, jamás le haría daño a mi Sakura, menos ahora que se va a casar con mi mejor amigo.

Estaba mal… la computadora se tenía que haber equivocado…..

Pero, esas muestras estaban en la ropa y la mezcla de secreciones vaginales confundidas con las seminales eran esas…y yo nunca he tenido tal contacto con ella…

Santo Cielo, la sola posibilidad me atormenta, pero ¿Si lo hubiese hecho, acaso no debería recordarlo?...

Una trampa… eso era….

Alguien que me quiere destruir y a mi flor de cerezo….

Apago la computadora antes que alguien lo note, salgo sin prestar atención a los pobres que tratan de llamarme, pero camino a casa y me llevo todas las pruebas…

- Jefe – dijo Ino – ¿Coincidió algo?

- No – mentí antes de salir – no lo sabemos aún, pero la encontraré.

Subí en mi coche y me dirigí a casa, mis cabellos rubios se despeinaron con el trayecto y quedó justo en los hombros, hace tiempo no me lo cortaba, dándome un aspecto más tenebroso de lo que pudiera imaginar.

Bajé tan rápido como pude y entré a mi casa, rebusqué en mis cosas y absolutamente nada… debía encontrar una prueba que dijera yo era capaz de hacer esas cosas, aunque sonara tan absurdo.

Busqué en mis cuartos algo que me que me ayudara a salir de dudas, antes que mis compañeros me buscaran, pero lo único que pude fue encontrarme con mi retrato justo en el espejo del baño.

- Sí que lo hiciste – dijo una voz en mi mente – la hemos violado – siguió diciendo sin pausa.

Por los cielos, me he vuelto loco, perder a mi Sakura me ha vuelto loco. Camino hasta la sala, sigue sin haber nada, corro los muebles y nada.

Me veo en el espejo de la habitación y camino hasta verme de cerca.

- Lo hicimos – dijo la voz en mi mente – si quieres un culpable lo tienes ahora – dime ¿Te vas a quitar la vida imbécil?

- ¿Quién eres? – me dije como enfermo por lo que estaba aconteciendo, mientras soportaba unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

- Soy lo que en verdad eres mi pequeño cachorrito – dijo muerto de risa – somos el monstruo que no ha soportado ver a su mujer ser feliz con otro.

- Ella no es mi mujer – me dije.

- No lo era – dijo libidinoso – porque esa noche en el parqueadero lo fue, ella y cada parte de su cuerpo fue nuestra hasta que nos cansamos de poseerla por todas partes. Sólo que tuvimos que golpearla para que se dejara hacer, nosotros solo queríamos darle placer y ella no lo deseaba, pero que ingrata es tu amiga. Pero no te preocupes, que estuvimos muy bien y le ofrecimos varios orgasmos en esa noche, es una lástima que ya no esté con nosotros.

- ¿Qué dices? – dije desconsolado pensando en que yo mismo había asesinado a mi mejor amiga.

- Pues si quieres salir de dudas deberías ir al sótano y ver si hay algo que te interese – dijo malicioso.

- ¿Cómo sé que no estoy loco? – me dije sonriendo ante la misma pregunta digna de un demente, preguntarse a sí mismo si en verdad estaba loco.

- Sé que te excitas por las noches con tan sólo pensar en lo que le hicimos a nuestra flor – dijo lujurioso – pobre flor, nos rogó tanto que no le rasgáramos la ropa, que no le hiciéramos cortes en los delicados brazos, que no le tiráramos al piso con furia, que no le penetráramos con fuerza y luego que no nos derramáramos dentro de ella.-

- ¡Yo no pude ser capaz de hacer eso! – grité mientras corría hasta la puerta de que dirigía al sótano.

- Vamos cachorrito, si en verdad quieres saberlo ¿Por qué no vamos hasta abajo y buscamos los restos de tu querida florecita? – se reía poseso y delirante mientras yo parecía morir por dentro, tapando mis oídos para no escucharle, pero en verdad de nada servía porque esa voz provenía de mis adentros.

- Yo no le haría eso a Sasuke – decía musitando suaves palabras en el piso luego de caer al tratar de ir al sótano y no poder de la simple desesperación.

- Está bien – dijo la voz – a él, si le quieres, en verdad es tu amigo, le quieres tanto que conscientemente sacrificaste su felicidad por él, pero mi querido cachorro, no puedes manejar tus impulsos salvajes que provienen de mí.

- ¿Y qué demonios se supone que eres tú? – dije ya rendido – ¡Contéstame de una buena vez! – camino con desgano hasta que con mis manos temblorosas empecé a correr la puerta hasta que en el fondo vi una pequeña luz.

- Yo – dijo serio ya – simplemente soy tú Naruto.

Me levanté tal como pude, empecé poco a poco a bajar los escalones que me conducían hasta el sótano, yo nunca había entrado a él desde hace más de 20 años, desde los cuatro supe que odiaba este lugar y ahora lo hacía tratando de encontrar cordura en mis palabras.

- Eso es tan loco – decía triste mientras me acercaba a esa luz en el fondo del sótano – yo nunca le haría daño – y pensaba en que con mis propias manos yo pude haberle hecho ese daño tan terrible, violarla y luego incluso …..

No, no, no puede ser, si ella está muerta yo me muero con ella.

Un cuarto tan oscuro como siniestro, eso era el sótano, seguía tal como lo recordaba mi infantil memoria, sucio, pero con algunas cosas que no recordaba haber traído.

Mesas…..

Hojas…

Fotos….

Videos…..

Un televisor, una computadora y una fotocopiadora, todo lo que tendría un maldito demente y enfermo sexual.

Santos cielos, ¿Y si en el fondo soy un maldito demente?

Camino hasta una mesa, en ella hay un bulto, y un poco de sangre resbala por ella, ¿Y si es ella? …..Si debajo de esa tela está mi querida Sakura.

Me acerco muy despacio, camino hasta que mis manos se posan sobre el bulto y ….el bulto se mueve…

Me retiro, retrocedo hasta que puedo colocarme a una distancia prudencial, pero tomo el valor suficiente para revisar y verificar qué es lo que hay bajo él.

Tiro la tela ….. ésta roza el piso con rapidez y sobre la mesa, una mujer desnuda, una mujer de cabellos rosados amarrada de pies y manos a cada uno de los extremos de la mesa.

Su cuerpo está lastimado, pero limpio, le han limpiado.

La hemos limpiado – dijo la voz – le hemos consentido luego de hacerle daño. La hemos cuidado con mucho empeño, para que no sufra en cada una de las ocasiones que le hacemos el amor.

La miré, se movía ¡Mi Sakura estaba viva!

Pero …..¡Yo le hice daño!...me odio, me odio como a nadie en la vida, cómo pude lastimarla, si yo la amo demasiado.

Camino hasta ella, le empiezo a soltar las manos y los pies, ella abre lentamente los ojos y tiembla cuando me ve.

¿Desde cuándo ella me tenía miedo?... Me maldigo de nuevo….

- Sakura – dije con una voz muy baja – no tengas miedo, soy yo Naruto.

- ¿Naruto? – dijo ella con una luz de esperanza en sus ojos, pero se desvanecieron cuando ella trató de alejarse de mi cuerpo para huir de mi cercanía y de mi toque.

- Pero Sakura ¿Te quiero salvar? – dije algo nervioso – te voy a llevar con Sasuke y no tendrás por qué temer.

- Ella teme porque sabe lo que sigue ahora – dijo la voz en mi cabeza.

- ¡Cállate! – dije agarrando mi cabeza con mucha rabia, quisiera arrancarme la cabeza si con ello fuese posible no escuchar su voz de nuevo.

- ¡Cállate!¡Cállate! – dijo ella nerviosa.

- ¿Tú también lo escuchas Sakura? – dije con una luz de esperanza que demostrara que algo muy extraño ocurría entre esas malditas paredes.

- Hay Naruto – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me tomaba una de las mejillas – si lo dijiste tu mismo.

- ¿Yo mismo? – dije con incredulidad mientras retrocedía de su toque inmerecido, si yo le había hecho daño, su toque me lastimaba como una llama de fuego - No – dije sin creerlo aún – yo nunca te tocaría.

- Tú no – dijo ella – pero él sí.

- ¿Quién? – perdí el control y me abalancé contra ella, para tomarle y sacarle lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, si era verdad que yo le hacía daño la iba a alejar de mi para siempre.

- Tu otro yo, Naruto – dijo bajando la mirada mientras se acurrucaba junto a mi cuerpo – ese hombre que me violó en el parqueadero, fuiste tú, me acorralaste contra mi carro y allí me violaste mientras me sostenías contra él, para que no escapara. Y desde esa noche me has violado muchas veces en este sótano – paró conmocionado – por favor, déjame ir, Sasuke debe estar destrozado, yo no te delataré, sé que no es tu culpa, pero te ayudaremos. Te lo prometo.

- No – dije conmocionado – yo no te hice daño.

- Pero yo sí – dijo de nuevo esa voz, ella corrió para tratar de escapar de mí, pero mis manos la detuvieron.

- Ya lo sabes – dijo él – ya sabes que los dos somos uno solo.

- Si – le respondí – claro que lo recuerdo ahora.

Y claro que lo recordaba ahora, horas antes caminé solo hasta un bar, en donde me emborraché sin control y luego él tomó el control de mí y le hizo lo que durante tantos años le quise hacer a ella y luego la guardó para mí, porque fue él quien la tuvo entre sus brazos esa vez y ahora la tendría yo en vez de él.

- ¿Naruto? – dijo ella tratando de apelar de nuevo a mi cordura – estuve esperando mucho tiempo para que volvieras hacer tú, no puedes hacerme esto.

- Si puedo – le contesté, porque ya no era él, ni era yo, éramos los dos.

Nuestro objetivo: Tomarla de nuevo, por siempre y para siempre. Aunque la tuviese que dejar encerrada en mí casa.

- Sakura – le dije con los ojos perdidos en mi deseo y la lujuria – serás mía.

- No, Naruto – dijo sollozando – no me hagas daño de nuevo.

- No seré tan malo – dije cínico, bueno le dijimos los dos, porque una parte de mí quería detenerlo, pero otra no, quería tenerla, su cuerpo, sus labios, todo ella.

- Si lo serás – dijo ella rendida.

- Bueno – sonreí cínico – sólo un poco.

Le tomé de los brazos y la azoté contra el piso, haciendo que empezara a llorar y no sabía los motivos para que me gustara tanto escuchar su llanto descontrolado. Ya estaba desnuda, pero no le iba a tomar en el sucio sótano que tanto odiaba, la alcé con cuidado y la llevé hasta mi sucio colchón mullido y desgastado.

Ya lo sabía, no era por pensar en ella, era porque en esa misma cama estaba ella y la había tomado tantas veces que se estaba empezando a desgastar, la dejé sobre el colchón y me empecé a desvestir.

Sentía su temor al ver como que quitaba la ropa, verle cómo miraba mi entrepierna y cuando bajé la mirada lo noté, tenía una enorme erección que pedía a gritos darle una descarga.

En ella…

De nuevo…..

Como siempre desde que desapareció….

Estaba desnudo, me tiré sobre ella y le empecé a besar sus tiernos labios, ya lo recordaba, yo le partí los labios en esa ocasión, cuando le mordí por no dejar besarla.

Ella lo sabía…

Y me protegía…..

Pero a mí no me importaba, sólo debía tenerla bajo mi cuerpo, suspirando, triste, sola, mía.

Bajé hasta el medio de sus piernas, le besé su intimidad hasta que empezó a ser accesible a mis dedos y a mi lengua.

Subí besando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca, ella lloraba destrozada, su amigo desde niña la violaba sin consideración y a él no le importaba.

A mí no me importaba…..

Besé sus senos, hermosos, senos que nunca tocaría Sasuke…

Jamás sería de él…

Ella era mía….

Tomé sus mejillas y la besé con ternura, ella sólo lloraba y se dejaba hacer, seguro ya acostumbrada a mis tratos y a mis caprichos sexuales.

La penetré …..que paz me da ella…

La penetro …una, dos, tres, más veces, mucha veces.. hasta que me derramo en ella.

- Naruto – dijo ella con los ojos perdidos – creo que estoy embarazada.

Abro mis ojos con desconcierto, la mujer de mis sueños va a tener un hijo mío.

Ahora la amo más….

- Te amo Sakura.

Doy una vuelta en mi cama y veo la pared con impotencia, golpeo con fuerza el colchón mullido por las noches que he pasado sin poder estar tranquilo y derramo unas lágrimas de tristeza.

Mi mejor amiga puede estar muerta y no puedo hacer nada para por lo menos saber la situación en que se encuentra.

¿Cómo sabemos que la violaron?

El muy cerdo dejó sus ropas manchadas de semen, como si a propósito quisiera que me revolcara en mi cama sin control y con rabia por no poder atraparle. Estoy seguro de que se trata de uno de los violadores en serie que hace mucho tiempo perseguimos con tanto empeño.

Bajo de mi cama y camino hasta la cocina para servirme una vaso con agua, pero me tiemblan los pies al pasar por la puerta del sótano, desde niño le he temido a ese sucio lugar que sólo me trae malos recuerdos. Recuerdos como la muerte de mi madre y de mi padre por unos malditos asesinos a sueldo, todo por el dinero de mi familia, teníamos tanto que estoy seguro lo hicieron por encargo, pero nunca pude saber de qué se trataba.


	3. PERFECTA

**PERFECTA**

Camino a paso rápido por la 27, una de las calles principales de mi pequeña ciudad, llevo mis cabellos rosas sueltos hasta la cintura y acomodo con rapidez los audífonos que me permiten escuchar mi música preferida del costoso MP4, regalo de mi último cumpleaños.

Fue un regalo de mi espléndido hermano mayor.

Estoy tan orgullosa de mí, tengo una hermosa camisa negra que deja a la vista mi cuerpo trabajado y un pantalón azul resalta mis piernas y mis glúteos.

Soy una mujer muy atractiva, eso lo sé.

Los hombres me miran degenerados, pero sonrío, no porque me guste, sino porque sé que para ellos soy inalcanzable.

Voy muy rápido porque debo llegar al gimnasio a mi clase diaria de deportes que me mantienen en forma.

Me llamo Sakura, soy una mujer perfecta y tengo una vida perfecta.

Soy hermosa…..

Mi familia tiene dinero…..

Soy muy inteligente y sofisticada….

Voy a una de las mejores Universidades del país….

Tengo muchísimos amigos a los cuales amo demasiado….

En el camino me encuentro con mi mejor amiga Ino, otra de las mujeres perfectas, que tiene esta ciudad, tenemos las dos 25 años y nuestra vida está asegurada por siempre.

Caminamos muy rápido sonrientes…

El mundo es nuestro, pero otra vez vamos tarde…

Entramos a paso rápido y corremos hasta la zona de hacer spinning, los chicos se nos quedan mirando, siempre nos reímos de ellos, son tan idiotas y tan superficiales…..

Hay los hombres…..

Estoy en mi rutina, una que es muy pesada, pero que considero normal y por lo tanto soy muy capaz de afrontar.

Soporto los comentarios abusivos del entrenador quien trata de tocar alguna parte de mi cuerpo sin mi permiso, nunca le dejo, soy una mujer demasiado perfecta para él.

Él es un simple hijo de nadie, ninguna persona de su nivel socio económico puede pretender estar cerca de mí en sentido romántico, si lo hace para servirme es otra cosa.

De pronto me empiezo a sentir mareada….

Una nausea extraña se apodera de mi estómago y debo salir corriendo al baño…

El instructor idiota trata de alcanzarme… imbécil de Lee, creo que así se llama el muy degenerado y pobretón.

Casi tumbo a los pobres que se atravesaron en el camino y abro con rapidez la puerta de uno de los baños, luego siento que la comida se devuelve por mi aparato digestivo, y me deja un sabor amargo en el trayecto, eso es muy dañoso para el cuerpo, lo sé porque soy estudiante de medicina.

- Aghhhhhhhhh- dicen mis entrañas y la puerta empieza a sonar en forma suave, pero denota preocupación.

Es Ino, está preocupada….

- Sakura ¿Qué tienes? – me dice algo perturbada - ¿No te sientes muy mal cierto? – y sigue tocando mientras vomito la merienda en la tasa del inodoro.

Salgo apenada, jamás había hecho un espectáculo tan bochornoso.

- Lo lamento – le digo con los ojos aguados y las mejillas sonrosadas, luego de salir y de limpiarme con una toalla – no entiendo, jamás me había sentido de esa manera – y sigo caminando hasta la bicicleta estática que aguarda tras la puerta del baño, pero en un descuido me desplomo en el piso.

Todo se volvió y negro y desperté en los brazos del galante Lee que me llamaba presuroso.

Ino me levanta con cuidado y dice en voz alta que no debí hacer esa estúpida dieta y limpieza de estómago.

Me avergüenzo, eso es bochornoso, jamás haría una dieta de esa clase, eso es precisamente de muy poca clase y por eso le golpeo en uno de sus brazos con fuerza.

- No me trates así – dice con molestia mientras me lleva hasta una de las sillas que conforman la cafetería del gimnasio – además prefieres eso o que grite a los cuatro vientos que estás embarazada.

Me puse pálida de inmediato, ¿me estaba diciendo que estaba embarazada?, pero no se me había pasado siquiera por la cabeza, en ninguna de las ocasiones en donde me sentí mareada o a punto de perder el sentido.

- Eso no puede ser – digo con los ojos llorosos – yo no puedo estarlo.

- Disimula tonta – me dice ella mientras me hecha agua en la cara para distraer la atención se pueden originar por el llanto – no queremos que estos idiotas se enteren de lo que pasa.

- No puede ser – digo aún sin creerlo con las manos en mi rostro – no puede ser cierto – pero con el rostro tan sereno que oculto mi estado tan deplorable.

- Ni yo – me dice enojada – disimula y nos vamos para tu casa – me alcanza mi bolso marrón en donde guardaba mis cosas –llama a tu hermano y dile que nos recoja porque te sientes mal. Seguro viene por ti de inmediato.

- ¿Mi hermano? – digo como si no entendiera sus instrucciones.

- Ya Sakura – me dijo más comprensiva – se que no estás bien, pero debemos irnos o pasaremos más vergüenzas. Lo que en verdad me asombra es que estés embarazada, cuando precisamente tu hermano no deja que ninguno de los hombres que te rodean se acerquen a menos de 2 metros de ti.

- Mi hermano – digo mirando al piso.

- Si Sakura – siguió – me parece increíble que Sasuke se haya pasado por alto a alguno de los pesados que te pretenden – se agachó y me miró a los ojos – vamos dime quién será en afortunado futuro muerto a manos de tu querido hermano.

- Mi hermano – dije susurrando.

- Ya Sakura – seguía sin prestarme atención – no le tengas tanto miedo que Sasuke no te va a comer o hacer algo por el estilo, él sólo te quiere mucho y no quiere que se aprovechen de una niña como tú.

- Ino – le digo muy fuerte y algo molesta por seguir en sus cavilaciones e ignorarme – fue mi hermano – y me dejo desplomar en mis rodillas – el papá de este niño es mi hermano.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella con sorpresa – me estás mintiendo ¿Cierto? Sasuke jamás te haría algo así. Aunque ustedes son de madre diferente, pero su padre es el mismo.

Bajé la cabeza y miré al piso con miedo, terror, sabía lo que pasaría al delatar a mi hermano.

- Miento – dije tratando de corregir mi grave error – tienes razón. Sasuke jamás me haría eso – y caminé con mis cosas hasta la puerta, pero las manos de Ino me detuvieron de nuevo.

- Era cierto ¿No es verdad? – me dice con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Y tú le quieres? – susurró comprensiva.

- Yo quiero a mi hermano como a nada en el mundo – dije melancólica – pero él me violó – dije corriendo para irme lejos de ese lugar que me estaba asfixiando y me quitaba la posibilidad de estar tranquila.

- Sakura – dijo ella con los ojos incrédulos – vamos a mi casa y allí me cuentas en verdad lo que ha pasado.

Camino hasta la cama de Ino y me dejo caer con los brazos en el aire dejando que mi estómago se golpee, me siento culpable, pero sé que no puedo hacerle daño a la creatura, aunque tampoco es su culpa. Aún es muy pequeño el chiquito.

- Toma – me dice Ino con una pastilla en la mano derecha – tómate esta pastilla que te calmará las nauseas y te quitará ese dolor de cabeza que debes sentir.

- Gracias – digo con la cara triste y me dejo caer de nuevo sobre ese suave colchón.

- Tienes una vida perfecta – dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro – deberías abortar – y luego se sentó a mi lado para rodearme con un abrazo – pero es el consejo de alguien que sabe que sufres del corazón y que un parto puede ser muy grave para ti – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos – lo voy a matar – dijo apretando uno de sus muñecos de largas orejas – él sabe que estás enferma. ¿Tomaste tus medicinas luego de que te violara?

- Si – dije recordando – dos blancas, dos rojas y una verde. Como la serpiente de colores, la más peligrosa de todas.

- Yo te quiero viva – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Pero el no me quiere viva como tú – le dije sollozando – quiere toda mi perfecta fortuna – soltando una pequeña risa y tocando mi estómago con cuidado.

- Todo esto es culpa de su madre – susurraba con los ojos cerrados mientras le temblaban las manos – luego que tu padre la tuvo como amante y tuvieron a ese bastardo – caminaba en círculos con las manos inquietas – luego que se casó con ella y te relegó a ti a los cuartos de la servidumbre, luego de todo ese hijo de puta se quiere quedar con la fortuna de tu madre.

- Es una vida perfecta – le dije llorando – ¿No lo crees?

- Dime una cosa – se acercó con cuidado para acariciar mis cabellos - ¿Hace cuánto que pasa esto? ¿Hace cuánto te viola ese desgraciado?

Yo lo pienso, no sé si decirle la verdad, pero ¿Qué más daba? Ella era mi mejor amiga y debía confesarle todo.

- Desde que tengo 16 – se lo confesé todo con un ataque de llanto – desde que mi padre murió – y me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama – ese mismo día, cuando los amigos de mi padre se marcharon y le dieron el pésame a su madre y a él, me violó por primera vez.

Inicio Flash Back

Estaba en sentada en mi cuarto, antes sólo vi a mi padre una vez dentro de ese féretro oscuro y triste, me acerqué con ternura y le besé la frente.

- Adiós Papá – le susurré y luego miré a mi madre adoptiva con tristeza.

Puedo creerle que estaba triste, creo que lo amaba mucho y a su lado con el rostro muy serio y callado estaba él, que me miraba con serenidad y sobriedad. No demostraba dolor o felicidad, él solamente me miraba con los ojos perdidos atravesándome.

Ni siquiera me miraba en verdad a mí.

Era mi hermano y desde que llegó hacía cuatro años, fue como cualquier otro, me molestaba en ocasiones logrando la risa de su madre o me acariciaba el cabello haciendo que ella se molestara con él.

Así lo supe, su madre no me quería mucho.

Caminé hasta el baño y me quité la ropa, me solté en llanto y allí frente al espejo me vi convertida en un completo despojo humano. Triste y sin padre, completamente huérfana,

- Ahhhhhh- me dije tocando mi pecho – Dios Mío – y caminé hasta mi cama, allí en la mesa de noche estaban mis pastillas, dos blancas, dos rojas y una verde. Como la serpiente de colores, la más peligrosa de todas.

Las tomé y me cubrí con una sábana, el dolor no me dio tiempo de vestirme, pero lo haría cuando mi corazón dejara de bombear como loco desquiciado destrozando mi interior.

Desperté, estaba bien, mi padre me había pagado uno de los mejores médicos y tenía la dosis exacta, así que, me coloqué la pijama de niñas que él me dio y que aún me quedaba buena. Bueno, menos los pantalones. Una camisa blanca me cubría hasta la mitad del muslo y como los pantalones, ya no me quedaban buenos, pues me colocaba unos pequeños shorts que servían para colocarme sobre la ropa interior.

Caminé hasta la cama y me cubrí con una manta que me hizo mi madre cuando era bebé, ese día necesitaba tener a mis dos padres aunque se tratara de cosas simplemente materiales. Solté mi cabello antes amarrado en una coleta y terminé mirando la puerta del cuarto antes de cerrar los ojos, sin embargo los abrí de inmediato y me levanté, pasé el cerrojo y cuando lo hice, pude sentir unos pasos que pasaron de largo por delante de ella.

Alguien estaba tras ella, lo supe por un secreto que me enseño mi padre, unos espejos colocados estratégicamente generaban uno sombras y dejaban descubierto a cualquier peligro.

- Gracias Papá – dije calmada y me dejé cerrar los ojos.

Soñé con mi padre, me abrazaba y me decía que me amaba con locura, como siempre, como amaba a mi madre, "locura de familia" decía él, era tan creativo, así ganó tanto dinero, bueno eso y que era hijo de un millonario, pero él aumento su fortuna muchísimo más.

La madre de Sasuke me odiaba porque él me dejó todo a mí.

Pero el aire empezó a mover mis cabellos, me sentí con un frió intenso en los pies y me di la vuelta para evitar el ventarrón, pero lo recordé mi ventana estaba cerrada.

Abrí los ojos.

Había un hombre besando mis pies, pero no le notaba muy bien.

- ¡Ayúdame Sasuke! – grité – ¡Hermano! – pero cuando el hombre se levantó erguido y dejó de hacer lo que hacía le pude ver, se trataba de mi propio hermano – Sasuke – dije en un susurro - ¿Qué haces? – y recogí mis pies con miedo.

Le miré con terror y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Te voy a decir unas cosas mi pequeña hermanita – susurró con una risa que me estaba asustando – hoy ha muerto el único lazo que nos mantenía unidos, se ha muerto y está a metros bajo tierra.

- No hables así de nuestro padre – dije molesta – por favor Sasuke no digas eso.

- No, déjame – siguió mientras se acostaba en la cama a mi costado derecho con mucho cuidado, yo no me corrí, jamás pude pensar que tuviera malas intenciones conmigo.

- Te comportas tan extraño – le dije mirándole con cariño a los ojos, era mi ser más preciado, mi única familia.

Me hizo acostarme frente a él y con una suave caricia pasó sus fríos dedos por mi rostro, aún así la distancia era casi medio metro entre los dos.

- Cuando es de noche me da tanto frío – dijo con los ojos tristes.

- Quizás necesitas de una de mis colchas hermanito – y le ofrecí la colcha de mi madre – cúbrete, llévala a tu cuarto y verás que te empiezas a sentir bien – le sonreía aún sin comprender.

- Puede ser – dijo él – pero ya he tratado y aún así me siento tan frió – y cerró los ojos dejando salir una lágrima.

Yo me acerqué hasta que le detuve la lágrima y se la limpié con cariño.

- No te preocupes Sasuke – le dije tiernamente – dame un abrazo y verás que yo te puedo abrigar – y le sonreí – mi padre siempre decía que ninguno de sus hijos debería tener frió o hambre mientras el viviera. Por eso yo me voy a encargar que nunca nos falte nada.

- Por eso nos dejó en la calle a mi madre y a mí – dijo resentido.

- No – dije sabiendo sus pensamientos – de verdad Sasuke – y le miré a los ojos con cariño – lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío, somos hermanos, somos iguales, a mí no me importa que tengamos madres diferentes.

- Entonces ¿Todo lo tuyo es mío? – dijo con algo de sorna en sus ojos.

Yo no lo entendí mucho las cosas, pero si él sabía que yo le quería como mi única familia, todo iba a estar muy bien.

- Si – dije sonriendo – somos hermanos y si yo tengo tú tienes ¿Qué quieres? – dije al ver su expresión cansina y aburrida.

- Tus ojos – dijo serio y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Mis ojos? – dije confundida – pero ¿Qué dices?

- Tu cuerpo – dijo acercándose un poco más.

- ¿Mi cuerpo? – dije aún más confundida.

- Tu vida – me dijo antes de golpear mi rostro y hacer que mi labio sangrara.

- ¿Qué haces Sasuke? – dije con lágrimas en los ojos y mi cara enrojecida.

- Tomo lo que me ofreces – dijo con una risa cínica y se abalanzó sobre mí.

El miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo, su cuerpo se empezó a frotarse con el mío, mis ojos se llenaron de miedo, sus manos amarraron las mías con la corbata que aún llevaba puesta.

- ¡Nooo! – dije con el pánico a flote – Sasuke ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – y me agité con miedo.

Me golpeó de nuevo, perdí el sentido y mi mente divagó en la niebla oscura del sueño. Me desperté adolorida, mis labios partidos me cobraban fuerte el dolor y él seguía a mi lado afilando un pedazo de madera con una navaja.

Abrí mis ojos muy asustada y él solo me miraba ya complacido por mi despertar.

Había llenado mi boca con una de sus medias, por eso no pude decir nada.

- Ya era hora – susurró – he tenido que empezar por mi propia cuenta hermanita. Un juego. Te voy a hacer una pregunta, si aciertas hago lo que tú quieras, si te equivocas hago algo que yo quiera.

Quería hablar, pero no podía decir nada, así que empezó.

- Bueno, ya que no tienes nada que decir: empiezo. Dime ¿A quién quería más mi padre? – susurró mientras me quitaba la media – anda Sakura, dime la respuesta.

- ¿A ti? – dije temblorosa.

- Respuesta equivocada – susurró y con la navaja rompió mi camisa dejando mis senos al aire – así que pido verte las tetas zorra.

- Sasuke – dije triste – no me trates así – y entonces me tomó de la quijada y me reprendió – ya te dije, si quieres algo debes atinar a la respuesta.

- Segunda pregunta – dijo atacado de risa - ¿Tu padre fornicaba bien? – terminó haciéndome llorar de nuevo.

- No lo sé – dije rendida.

- Vamos chiquita, trata – susurró ido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿No? – con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Mal – dijo sonriendo, quise alejarme, pero en respuesta me clavó la navaja en una parte de mi brazo – no quiero hacerte daño aún, pero si lo pides, pero la respuesta es sí ¿De dónde crees que saqué lo buen amante que puedo ser? Ok – dijo emocionado – adiós pantalones.

- Ahhh – dije asustada – me duele Sasuke – le dije triste – no me hagas más daño por favor.

- Tercera pregunta – dijo serio - ¿Te quiero aunque sea un poquito? – y soltó una carcajada.

- Si – dije convencida, pero atormentada – pero su risa me confirmó mi error.

- Mal – dijo rompiendo mi ropa interior – para mí no hay diferencia entre tú y una puta de alquiler – y me dejó completamente a su merced.

- Última pregunta – dijo muy serio mientras se subía en mi cuerpo - ¿Te voy a matar? – susurró en mi oído - ¿Qué crees?

- No lo harías, eres mi hermano.

- Error – gritó – y se bajó tan sólo la cremallera, se sacó el pene lo empezó a mover de un lado a otro en la entrada de mi intimidad. Sin quitarse la camisa, sin bajarse el pantalón, sin tratar de humedecer mi intimidad, sólo lo hizo y cuando se me sintió listo, sólo me penetró allí sin compasión.

Estoy segura que su madre lo acolitaba, estaba segura.

- Vas a renunciar a tu herencia – dijo ido en el placer que tomaba de mi cuerpo – todo tu dinero será mío y de mi madre. Tú irás a vivir a la zona de empleados sucia perra.

- Ahhhhh- gritó mi alma al sentir un desgarre en mi cuerpo, en mi intimidad – cerré los ojos y él sólo me embistió hasta que notó cómo mi cuerpo se empezaba a convulsionar.

- ¿Qué tienes estúpida? – dijo mientras mordía uno de mis senos.

Pero no dijo más al notar cómo mi pecho se movía con fuerza, lo sabía, mi corazón se estaba muriendo, unos tres minutos más y mi cuerpo moriría.

Creo que lo pensó, todo para ellos, no tendrían que esperar hasta que fuera mayor de edad, solo sería la pobre niña muerta de un ataque al corazón luego de enterrara a su padre. Paró de embestirme y mi cuerpo descansó de esa fricción que me quemaba por dentro.

- ¿Me darás todo? – dijo sereno, acomodando mis cabellos rebeldes – será mío.

Yo sólo asentí temiendo por mi vida y cerré los ojos.

- Bien hecho mi putita – dijo cuando siguió embistiéndome aún sin darme las medicinas – ahora toma – y me dio mis pastillas: Dos blancas, dos rojas y una verde. Como la serpiente de colores, la más peligrosa de todas.

Mientras me seguía penetrando.

No había compasión en sus ojos, menos en su actuar.

- Sasuke – dije rendida a una muerte segura – no lo hagas más – y solamente me desmayé bajo su pesado cuerpo.

Mientras mi cuerpo se sentía morir.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté sobre la cama, mis piernas estaban temblando, mis labios partidos, mis brazo sangrando por la herida y mi corazón roto.

La madre de Sasuke me llamó para la escuela, él mismo me llevaría, por algo era mi hermano mayor.

Me levanté muy temblorosa y caminé por dos segundos sin problemas, pero el dolor tan terrible en la entrepierna me hizo caer sobre algo acolchonado, era la ropa de Sasuke, me volteé y allí justo en el piso dormía sobre mi colcha como si no hubiese hecho nada. Me resbalé de la impresión y el despertando sobresaltado me atrajo a su cuerpo, sin pena se empezó a mover hasta que sentí de nuevo su miembro a la altura de mi intimidad.

- No – dije asustada, pero me volteó y empezó a moverse sobre mis nalgas.

Se corrió sobre ellas y luego tomó un poco de semen con sus dedos. Los pasó sobre mis mejillas y me burló de mi estado.

- Ahora si eres una puta completa como tu madre – y se empezó a reír – arréglate un poco zorra.

Fin del Flash Back

- ¿Eso te hizo? – dijo Ino aterrorizada – Sakura ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Debes venir a vivir conmigo y nunca volver a esa casa.

- A los 18 años les cedí mi fortuna – dije triste – y desde esa noche me ha violado cuando ha querido. Quise huir una vez, pero su madre me descubrió. Me encerró en el sótano de la casa durante dos semanas sin comida y me desmayé hasta casi lograr la muerte. Allí, él me sacó al fin condolido, no sin antes volverme a violar.

- Las semanas que no fuiste a clase por estar enferma – dijo Ino muy triste – debes hacer algo o te van a asesinar.

- Lo van a hacer – dije muy triste – ya no tengo dinero para pagar mis medicinas y él me sigue violando – y me solté a llorar sobre mi mejor amiga – sólo déjame morir por favor.

- No – dijo agarrando una maleta - ¿Sabes que Naruto te ama, no es cierto? – y empezó a meter ropa que ella amaba en una maleta.

- Si – dije muy conmovida – pero Sasuke lo mataría si lo sabe.

- No importa – dijo muy segura – vete con él, sabes que Naruto tiene mucho dinero, eso no le va importar – y tomándome del rostro –si Naruto lo supiera, hace muchos días había asesinado a Sasuke, sabes que no es muy legal que digamos.

- Yo lo sé – recordando a ese hombre tan apuesto que estaba enamorado de mí.

Me llevó en su auto hasta el aeropuerto, allí podría escapar y en una avioneta estaba ese rubio tan apuesto que un día conocimos en la disco.

- Hermosa – dijo pasando la mano por mi vientre – ya lo sé todo.

- Naruto – dije triste – yo no sé qué decir. Siento ponerte en este aprieto.

- No pasa nada – sugirió – por favor súbete en el avión.

Me despedí de Ino, le di las gracias, ella era una buena amiga.

Sólo llevaba una maleta y las esperanzas de una nueva vida, yo estaría bien, el dinero no me importaba y el bebé, pues no tenía la culpa de tener un padre tan malvado. Me iría hasta donde la vida me llevara, tenía esperanza.

Dejé mis cosas sobre una silla y me senté algo aliviada, porque ellos no sólo querían dinero, querían atormentarme.

- Estarás bien – dijo Naruto – sólo es por tu bien.

- ¿Mi bien? – dije sin entender.

- Por tu bien – dijo una voz que salía de la zona de los pilotos.

- Sasuke – dije asustada – no me hagas más daño, por favor. ¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ¿Acaso me piensan asesinar en una isla desierta y dejarme a la voluntad de los animales? – y me abracé el abdomen con miedo.

Me senté en una silla mientras ellos se reían sofocados por mí, seguro les parecí graciosa.

- Ya no más – dije acurrucándome sobre mis rodillas y dejando que un dolor en el pecho agudo tomara todo mi cuerpo.

Eso es, ya está bien es la suave caricia de la muere, gracias Dios, al fin me has escuchado, seré libre de mi verdugo, ya no tendré mi perfecta vida.

Sentí unos brazos tomarme con rapidez y una droga fue empujada por mi garganta con rapidez.

No pude morir aún.

Una mano acariciaba mi vientre como ido en sus pensamientos, lo sabía, era Sasuke, que hacía algo que jamás trato de hacer conmigo, ser dulce.

De nuevo, el hermano que nunca fue.

- Mátame – dije triste – por favor, se llevaron todo mi dinero, ni tengo para comprar medicinas y mi corazón está cada vez más débil. Te lo pido, Sasuke, ten piedad de mí. Ten piedad en tu duro corazón y por favor quítame la vida de una buena vez antes que mi alma acabe de desaparecer.

- Así quisiera – dijo muy suavemente – sabes que la única vez que te maltraté fue la primera, llevo más de diez años haciéndote el amor con vehemencia para que lo olvides y nunca pudiste perdonarme, por favor Sakura perdóname yo te amo.

- No puedo – dije muy triste – ninguna de las veces lo hice con mi consentimiento, siempre me has violado, me has tomado donde se te dio la gana, sin mi permiso. Sólo por necesidad y ahora ya mi corazón no da más.

- No puedes hacerme esto – dijo casi desesperado – yo tenía sólo 18 años y mi madre me manejaba, por favor perdóname y déjame hacerte feliz. He duplicado tu dinero, lo he triplicado, es todo tuyo, todo.

- No lo quiero Sasuke – dije muy triste con mi corazón latiendo cada vez más lento – igual no he tomado mis medicinas.

- Pero yo te las daba – gritó molesto – te compraba cada una de ellas para tenerte viva junto a mí, en una vida perfecta.

- Tu madre me ha dicho que no – dije sonriendo - ¿Sabes cuándo tuve mi vida perfecta Sasuke? – dije sonriendo – cuando tenía dieciséis y vi al hermano de mi vida abrazarme con ternura y luego cuando vi al hombre que amaba decirme que me necesitaba porque tenía frío.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo sorprendido - ¿Tú me querías?

- Ese día lo supe y ese día se murió – susurré con el dolor en el pecho agobiando mis sentidos – Adiós Sasuke, espero que el dinero que tienes te haga feliz. Yo lo seré con mamá y con papá.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó desesperado – esperas a mi hijo.

Pero de nada servía, mi alma estaba con mis padres y mi pequeño hijo sería un ángel del cielo.

Adiós hermano. Espero tengas una vida perfecta.

La que quisiste con mi dinero.


	4. EL HERMANO

**EL HERMANO**

Hola mi friends!

Hoy en mis relatos perversos un **SAI-SAKURA**, es algo pasado, pero siempre en voz estilo comercial y de recomendación, como el de cigarros y licores, "Esto es sólo apto para mayores de 18 años".

Si eres mayor de 18 o cumples la mayoría de edad en tu país….Pues SIGUE!...Si no…..chicos bajo su propia responsabilidad…no quiero ir pervirtiendo mentes desde tan chiquitos….

Pasando esto y si aún eres menor de edad y sigues leyendo, pues recuerda que esto es sólo un relato para distraernos y que nunca…

NUNCA!

NUNCA!

NUNCA!

Se debe hacer lo mismo en la vida real, porque créanme es muy cruel hacer daño a una persona en este aspecto… es decir Sexual …..

Ya cumplido el deber de mamá regañona, pues no sean más que bienvenidos a **EL HERMANO**.

Me caen bien.

El señor Madara es muy serio y se la pasa todo el tiempo callado o malhumorado, además de ocupado, pero no me trata mal y nunca me ha faltado el respeto.

Hace varios años que perdió a su esposa, la madre de Itachi, Sasuke y Sai. Por lo tanto, no es extraño verles vestido de negro la mayor parte del tiempo.

Itachi es el hermano mayor, que estudió derecho y tiene pensado seguir el ejemplo de su padre, ser un político o diplomático respetado, es serio y a penas si me saluda cuando quiere, es demasiado orgulloso y calculador, pero mi presencia no le molesta, pero tampoco le hace feliz; Sai es el hermano menor y es muy callado, siempre está de buen humor y me recibe cuando voy a su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, me da galletas y luego me muestra sus obras de arte, creo que va a ser un pintor muy famoso cuando se gradúe, tenemos la misma edad así por eso congeniamos mucho; y mi Sasuke es el hermano del medio, el rebelde que quiso estudiar medicina contra los deseos de su padre, sólo porque tenía la vocación de ayudar a las personas sin esperar algo a cambio, por eso me enamoré de él.

Antes ellos ni se tomaban la molestia de verme al rostro, ahora lo hacen con algo de cariño en sus ojos, con eso me basta y me sobra, porque no son fáciles de entender, pero con los meses me aceptaron, los motivos eran muy simples, yo en realidad no provengo de una familia con la importancia y el abolengo de la suya.

Sí, me voy a llevar bien con ellos cuando me case con Sasuke.

Hace tres meses que me propuso matrimonio, estábamos con nuestros amigos en la cafetería de la Universidad y él simplemente lo dijo como suele decir las cosas sin importancia.

**Inicio Flash Back **

- Te podrías casar conmigo para que te dejen venir a Italia, digo, por el permiso – dijo como si me ofreciera el menú de la comida – eso o nos veríamos cada seis meses durante cinco años, cuando mi padre cumpla sus labores – terminó tomándome la pierna en un descuido para luego susurrar más – pero creo que te necesito cerca por alguna extraña razón – y me besó en la mejilla con la delicadeza que le caracteriza ser uno de los hijos del próximo embajador en Italia.

- Sasuke – dije algo perdida - ¿Me estás ofreciendo matrimonio? – dije frente al desconcierto de Naruto e Hinata que le miraban incrédulos – ¿por un permiso?

- Vaya – susurró Naruto – no lo puedo creer Sasuke, así que al fin pudiste decirle, ya me estabas mareando con tanta insistencia en el tema. Y Sakura obvio que no se trata del permiso, es porque el idiota teme que salgas corriendo apenas te pida vayas a vivir con su familia.

Sasuke se avergonzó, nunca hacía cosas tan directas en el tema sentimental, pero esa vez seguro Naruto le amenazó para que se aventara con tremenda proposición. Eso y que en menos de tres meses se iban para Italia, yo estaba muy triste porque sabía que Sasuke eran un hombre que necesitaba el cariño de una mujer, para que llenara el vacío que le dejó su madre. Me cambiaría por migajas de cariño de otra que sólo le cumpliera sus deseos sexuales y que se aprovechara de su condición económica.

Como todas la mujeres, antes que yo.

Yo no me había acostado con él porque tenía que cumplirle el deseo a madre, me dijo que no aceptara acostarme con alguien antes del matrimonio. Yo en realidad no lo consideraba tan importante, pero una promesa es una promesa. Aunque implicara soportar el hombre que era Sasuke, digamos que era un digno representante de su género y emanaba tan sensualidad y sexualidad que tenía que controlarme antes de intentar controlarlo, cuando estábamos a solas.

- Ya cállate idiota – le espetó molesto – de veras que contigo es lo mismo que publicarlo en un periódico.

- Ya Naruto – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro – aún no sabemos la respuesta de Sakura.

- Yo – dije nerviosa, sabía que las cosas no iban a ser igual si me casaba con Sasuke, debería pasar a vivir con ellos en la embajada en Italia. Sería vivir con el señor Madara, Itachi y Sai. Sería yo y los cuatro hombres que formarían mi familia de ahora en adelante – yo …- seguía nerviosa por no saber mi respuesta, claro que amaba Sasuke, si por él yo daría mi vida, pero habían cosas que él no entendía, temía a las cosas que implicaban formar una nueva familia con ellos, que eran especialmente raros y diferentes – yo …acepto – dije al fin sin pensarlo en verdad.

- Que susto te pegaste, ¿No es cierto Sasuke? – rió Naruto – pensaste que ella iba a recuperar la cordura y no se casaría con un Casanova como tú, pervertido.

Naruto tuvo que buscar una excusa antes que Sasuke le llegara con un golpe, de pronto sólo fuimos Hinata y yo en la mesa, las dos avergonzadas por el comportamiento de los dos.

- Lo dudaste – me dijo ella buscando una respuesta.

- Si – le dije algo triste – sabes que he vivido sola y he sido independiente desde los 18, pasaría a vivir con cuatro personas que apenas si me conocen. Eso es algo que me atemoriza.

- Ellos te conocen muy bien Sakura y créeme que les agradas, de lo contrario jamás habrían permitido que te casaras con Sasuke – susurró ella tratando de buscar un lugar lejos de los oídos impertinentes – según mi padre que trabaja con el señor Madara, te han averiguado absolutamente todo y parece que les pareces, como decirlo, adecuada para su Sasuke.

- Vaya – dije algo intimidada – jamás pensé que eso hicieran.

- No lo creas – susurró algo nerviosa – debes aprender a convivir con eso, tal como lo hice con Naruto – ella era la hija de un importante empresario, así que el matrimonio con el hijo del famoso Gobernador Minato no le fue negado.

- Bueno – dije apesadumbrada - eso es sólo una parte, lo otro es convivir con ellos y llevarnos bien.

- Sasuke te quiere – dijo sonriendo – y si no te han dicho nada es porque aprueban su matrimonio, así que relájate y no dejes que Sasuke sufra – me dijo seria – lo conozco desde niño y sé que te ama, no se lleva muy bien con sus hermanos, especialmente con Sai, así que serás como ese pilar que le dé aplomo en su vida. Quiero que lo cuides y lo ames, que le des tomo lo que le han negado por ser quien es.

- Eso quiero ser – mientras sacaba el dinero de pagar la merienda – yo sólo lo quiero amar.

- Pues eso no bastará – dijo ella burlona.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – contesté confundida.

- Pues Sakura – sonrió para sentarse a mi lado, sabiendo que Sasuke y Naruto miraban distraídos uno de los autos que seguro se querrían comprar – para nadie es un secreto que tú eres virgen y creo que Sasuke no va a soportar tenerte de la mano el día de la boda.

- Vaya Hinata – dije avergonzada – pero no veo por qué llegaste a esos comentarios – tratando de evadirle – creo que no deberíamos hablar de ello.

- Yo creo que si – me dijo sonriente – igual soy tu única amiga y con alguien debes hablar – mientras me tomaba de la mano.

- Pues no sé de qué me hablas – le seguí tratando de ocultar las cosas - ¿Qué te ha dicho Naruto?

- Naruto te quiere mucho y está preocupado por ti – dijo seria – Sasuke estaba muy borracho esa noche y no supo medirse contigo, por lo menos no paso a mayores – siguió mientras me acariciaba los cabellos – debiste sentirte muy mal. Yo te entiendo, Naruto tiende a perder al control un poco cuando bebe.

- Sé que Sasuke no estaba en sus cabales – dije algo apesadumbrada – se ha disculpado conmigo de una y mil formas, en verdad sólo fue un beso algo apasionado, de inmediato se recuperó. No me miró a los ojos en una semana y me mandó tantas flores y dulces que les llevé a los chicos del hospital.

- Se sintió muy mal – decía mientras lo miraba – el piensa que te puede herir si apenas te toca, le pareces tan frágil como una florecita y eso es algo que me preocupa viniendo de Sasuke.

- Por favor Hinata – susurré – deja de darle vueltas y dime qué es lo que temes en verdad.

- Serás su esposa – susurró - el teme hacerte daño, como una vez le hizo su padre a su madre en una discusión, las cosas terminaron mal, hubo un accidente de coche y ella murió. Él se siente un monstruo si te lastima, por favor no le hagas eso.

- Pero yo no pretendo lastimarlo – le dije muy segura – sólo quiero hacerlo feliz.

- Entonces cásate con él y no temas afrontar lo que venga después – dijo emocionada – Sasuke te hará la mujer más feliz del mundo, tal como lo hace mi Naruto.

Así fue que cuando volvieron le di un gran beso que selló nuestro compromiso y a los tres meses nos casamos.

**Fin de Flash Back **

Hoy nos casamos, pero nos vinimos todos a Italia apenas terminó la boda, así que hoy será nuestra noche de bodas.

Hinata me regaló un juego de ropa interior demasiado pequeño para mi gusto, pero me dijo que debería hacer de mi primera noche con un hombre algo inolvidable, además sugirió que Sasuke era un muy buen amante, aún me pregunto cómo lo sabe, sólo espero que ellos no hayan tenido algo que ver, porque sería algo muy extraño.

La boda fue algo muy especial, una ceremonia a la luz del día, lleno de galas e invitados reconocidos a nivel nacional. Mi vestido fue hermoso, el señor Madara me entregó en el altar, al ser yo huérfana y a Sasuke, él sólo me esperó junto al sacerdote.

Su sonrisa era tan sincera y hermosa que creí estar en un sueño.

- Al fin serás mía – me susurró con voz muy baja ocasionando la risa cómplice de su padre – para siempre.

- Y tú serás sólo para mí – dije hipnotizada por el momento tan especial que estaba viviendo.

Miro mi argolla, es hermosa, tiene una piedra que parece diamante en el centro y le ha grabado un mensaje en la parte interna que dice, sólo los dos y luego serán tres. Quería hijos, ¿Tan pronto? Bueno, eso lo discutiríamos luego. Lo que en verdad me ocasionó algo de vergüenza era que tendríamos por razones de seguridad que pasar la noche o bueno el día de bodas en el mismo lugar en donde estaba el resto de su familia. Así como los días que vendrían durante cinco años.

Todos sabrían que estaríamos haciendo y eso me parecía demasiado íntimo como para que ellos lo tuvieran siquiera en mente.

- Buena noche – dijo Itachi antes de pasar a su cuarto – que duerman bien – terminó algo burlón – o mejor que no duermas hermanito – y luego al verme completamente avergonzada – y si él no duerme, pues tu tampoco así que nos veremos.

Sasuke guardó su mueca de disgusto, odiaba que Itachi hiciera sus comentarios tan irónicos, no fue la excepción nuestra boda, aunque eso podría considerarse como un adelanto para nuestra buena relación.

- Que descansen – dijo Sai al pasar para su cuarto y me dirigió una de sus tiernas sonrisas, en verdad agradecía que no se burlaran de mi situación.

Miré a los ojos a Sasuke y le tomé del brazo, me aferré tan fuerte que notó el miedo y vergüenza por la situación.

- Lo siento – me dijo algo apenado – son unos idiotas.

- No te preocupes – le sonreí – si tú estás conmigo no pasa nada.

Tras un gran número de empleados estaba el señor Madara, seguido por un séquito de trabajadores.

- No lo olviden señores – dijo serio – necesitamos que estas cartas estén listas mañana.

- Si señor – respondieron todos antes de retirarse – más tarde la traeremos para que las firme – a lo que él respondía positivamente.

- Bueno – dijo él dirigiéndose a Sasuke – estamos en casa hijo – luego me volteó a ver y me tomó de la barbilla con cuidado – tu también hija – y me sonrió por primera vez – ahora espero pronto a mi primer nieto – y se fue con sus ocupaciones.

- ¿Nieto? – dije pensativa – vaya presión – mientras le sonreía.

- ¿No quieres darme un hijo pronto? – dijo él pareciendo indignado – deberías, necesito un pequeño al cual cuidar o una niña a la cual mimar aparte de ti o no podré irme de tu lado en todo el día.

- Vaya argumento Sasuke – sonreía – entonces la amenaza es un hijo o no dejarme salir de tu cama – y le di un beso en la mejilla – bueno, me gustaría un hijo, pero por lo menos en un año.

- Un año estará bien – dijo sonriente – así podré disfrutar de los placeres de la futura madre de mis hijos sin problemas.

Sonrió tranquilo y yo también, éramos felices. Teníamos la vida por delante.

- Mi amor – dijo sereno – voy a revisar unas cosas de la casa y vuelvo pronto, acomódate en el cuarto y espérame – me sonrió deseoso de mi compañía – sabes que quiero tenerte esta noche ¿No es cierto? – confesando sus deseos.

- Si – dije avergonzada – creo que me hice a la idea.

- ¿No le encuentras problema? – susurró acercándose al rostro y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios – yo por supuesto que no – y me tomó de la cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo y hacerme notar que bajo su pantalón estaba su miembro excitado y necesitado de mí.

- Sasuke – dije apenada – eso es muy bochornoso.

- No mi amor – dijo sonriente – eso es simple deseo que tengo por ti.

Lo tomé del rostro y lo arrastré conmigo a la habitación, pero sus manos se enredaron con el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces? – susurré al verlo luchando por tener que salir.

- Te tengo una sorpresa – dijo serio – sólo espérame.

- ¿No te da vergüenza salir así Sasuke? – le dije avergonzada.

- La servidumbre está dormida, somos hombres, nos entendemos y sólo me costará una burla mañana, pero no pudo dejar de traerte una sorpresa.

- Bueno Sasuke – dije ya sentada en la cama – ve por tu sorpresa.

- Espérame – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado y dejarme allí en mi nueva habitación.

Sin duda era hermosa, muy grande, con dos camas que se podían unir y separar cuando quisiera. Esperaba nunca tener que hacerlo, además que unidas se veían como la cama que siempre soñé compartiría con mi amado esposo.

Aunque en verdad jamás pensé que fuera Sasuke. Él era como un sueño, tan perfecto que me asustaba en ocasiones verlo desaparecer como si se tratara de un espejismo.

Quité mi abrigo, luego los zapatos y con un algodón empecé a quitar el maquillaje, no fue mucho, pero tuve que hacerlo diferente a como acostumbraba, más elegante y llevar mi cabello recogido en una coleta.

Solté mis cabellos, largos hasta la mitad de mi espada y llenos de pequeños adornos plateados, pero no de fantasía, era plata real, un regalo de Sai para la boda y sin duda era el que más me había gustado. Luego me quité una hermosa pulsera que me regaló Itachi, muy espléndida para ser sincera, llena de adornos que combinaban con mi anillo de matrimonio.

Por último me quité una cadena de un material muy vulgar, tan vulgar que me sorprendió, me la regaló Sasuke, me dio algo que no valía un céntimo, era un anillo de madera, cubierto de plata y un cordón. Era de su madre y él me la regaló.

Por eso lo amaba, porque sabía convertir lo más insignificante en algo completamente valioso.

Estaba con la pequeña falda de pliegues que me habían regalado Hinata también, una de mis primeras ropas de señora de un importante joven, como lo era Sasuke, llevaba unas medias hasta la mitad de los muslos para evitar el frío y una camisa de seda que podría quitarme fácilmente.

Tocaron la puerta.

- Buenas noches señora – dijo una mujer de cabellos rubios como el sol, muy hermosa – debo verificar que todo esté bien ¿Me permite?

- Claro sigue – contesté presurosa y le dejé pasar sin cuidado – me llamo Sakura ¿Y tú?

- Si – me dice con una sonrisa en el rostro – el señor Sasuke ya nos ha instruido de todo lo necesario con usted, debemos atenderla y esperar que no le haga falta nada.

- Bueno – dije algo confundida - No te preocupes yo estoy muy bien.

De pronto tocaron de nuevo la puerta, ella se apresuró a abrir, seguro era Sasuke que ya tenía más de una hora afuera y no regresaba.

- Ya era hora – dije entre preocupada por su ausencia y temerosa por lo que implicaba esa noche.

Pero al verificar, noté que se trataba de Sai y no de mi esposo.

- ¿Sai? – dije algo confundida - ¿Se te ofrece algo? Ya es muy tarde.

Pero él sólo se abalanzó y me besó con fuerza. En primer momento no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundida y Sasuke no llegaba, ahora él me besaba ¿Qué diría Sasuke si me veía? Me pediría el divorcio de una buena vez y yo le amaba, eso sí que me destrozaría la vida.

Logré romper ese beso que me supo a desdicha, pero unas manos me sujetaron desde atrás, me volteé para ver y la misma mujer me sostenía con fuerza y me rompía la camisa para dejar a la vista mis senos, unos que fueron atrapados por Sai sin dejarme defenderme.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dije con miedo – ¿Sai qué haces? – grité con fuerza – soy la esposa de tu hermano – pero mientras le decía eso la mujer aprovechó y me desprendió de la ropa interior de mi parte baja.

Sai me aventó sobre la cama con fuerza y él quedó sobre mi cuerpo.

- Por Dios Sai – dije con fuerza y tratando de razonar – recupera la compostura, Sasuke volverá en cualquier instante y va a ser algo terrible – decía ya incrédula – por favor reacciona.

Pero su respuesta, fue tan cínica y triste que acallaron mis gritos.

- En esta familia de la que ahora haces parte – dijo muy seguro – tenemos algunos secretos – mientras se quitaba la camisa ante mi asombro y miedo – Sasuke en este momento se debe estar cogiendo a una de las mujeres de la servidumbre tal como lo hace con esta chica ¿No es cierto Ino? – dijo haciéndola mirar, ella solo sonreía con desprecio hacia mí - y yo, pues siempre me he quedado con las sobras de Sasuke, con su ropa, sus juegos, sus coches y sus mujeres. Pero hoy le voy a robar algo que nunca podrá tener, la primera vez con su esposa.

- No – dije con los ojos llorosos e incrédula – no lo hagas.

- Si lo haré – dijo con la mirada completamente perturbada – porque extrañamente ese desgraciado te ama con locura – dijo soltando una risa perversa – y estoy seguro que va a enloquecer cuando te encuentre sin ropa, violada y además muerta en el cuarto en donde se supone pasaría su gran noche.

- Sasuke – dije suavemente - ¡Sasuke! – de nuevo y con fuerza - ¡Sasuke! – terminé, porque su mano cubrió mi boca y luego la llenó con la corbata que tenía, la misma que yo misma le había ayudado a arreglar en la boda.

Se quitó los pantalones y luego la ropa interior, quedó desnudo ante mis ojos y yo le volteé la mirada.

En verdad pretendía violarme y ¿Asesinarme? …¿Por qué?

- Te preguntarás los motivos – dijo mientras se colocaba un preservativo con cuidado – la verdad son tres: El primero, te tengo unas enormes ganas desde que te conocí, dijo mientras alzaba la falda hasta mi cintura; segundo, porque odio a Sasuke y con esto lo voy a terminar de hundir, jamás se va a recuperar de tu muerte; y la tercera, soy el hijo bastardo del señor Madara, así que nunca me va a dejar lo que me merezco, así que si su hijo mayor muere en un accidente, su hijo menor enloquece, pues quedo yo. Lamento que tengas que ser una víctima más princesita, pero la verdad no me es ningún sacrificio ocuparme de ti.

No le pude escuchar más, porque sus manos empezaron a tocarme con descaro y sus piernas se situaron en medio de las mías haciendo que quedara indefensa a sus intenciones.

Sasuke no aparecía y su hermano me iba a violar en nuestra noche de bodas.

- ¡Por favor ayúdame Ino! – dije desesperada – por favor – pero mis súplicas fueron apagadas cuando sentí el miembro de Sai introducirse con fuerza y sin cuidado dentro de mi cuerpo – Ahhhhhhhh- grité desesperada – no por favor – luego de empezar a sentir la fricción de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

- Ahhhh- dijo perdido entre los suspiros – no puedo creerlo, la mujercita de Sasuke era virgen – y soltó una carcajada ahogada entre gemidos de lujuria barata y sexo forzado.

Ni siquiera le vi los ojos, ni siquiera le vi el rostro con el pánico de sus caricias asquerosas llenas de morbo y odio. Porque sabía que él me odiaba por el simple hecho que yo amara a Sasuke y que él me amara con locura.

Me lastimaba, me lastimaba demasiado, me rompía el alma y luego me volvía pedazos el cuerpo. Con su boca bajaba hasta que con fuerza mordía mis senos y con sus manos se sostenía firmemente a mis caderas para hacer más profundas las penetraciones sólo para obtener su placer. Un líquido rojo escurría por mis piernas hasta manchar la sábana, ya estaba hecho, la noche de bodas fui violada por el hermano de mi esposo.

Ahogaba mis lágrimas con sus manos sudorosas que se pasaban por todo el cuerpo palpándolo sin piedad como hambriento de placer y contacto, luego mis labios eran ocupados por los suyos que ya estaban hinchados de su afán por hacerse a cada parte de mí.

- No más – dije con los ojos cerrados – me duele mucho – y él sólo me respondía haciendo más fuertes sus embestidas.

Sentía unas manos tocar las mías mientras Sai seguía haciéndose de mi cuerpo, era la mujer rubia que con un cuchillo de cocina amenazaba mi integridad.

- Sólo será un corte – dijo con los ojos llenos de maldad – solo un corte en cada mano y no te dolerá – susurraba demente – yo no te culpo, Sasuke es tan trayente – seguía – pero debes pagar por habérmelo quitado – y con sus manos y el cuchillo rebanó mis venas que empezaron a verter su sangre sobre las hermosas sábanas blancas. Luego subió el cuchillo a mi cuello y de un solo corte trazó una roja línea de aseguraría mi muerte.

Mi respiración se fue haciendo tan débil, tan simple que yo misma agradecí por poder ser liberada de mi dolor y morir en la paz.

El dolor se hizo presente en cada una de mis células, eso sólo tenía un significado, estaba viva, pero no quería estarlo. Abrí los ojos con pesadez, con miedo de verle sobre mi cuerpo tomándolo de nuevo sin posibilidad de defensa, ayudado por esa mujer.

- Sakura – dijo una voz muy reconocida para mí, era mi Naruto que con delicadeza acariciaba mi rostro.

Quise pronunciar su nombre, pero mi voz no salía, no podía decir nada, así que una voz femenina apareció acompañando a Naruto.

- Hola – dijo dulcemente – espero que te encuentres bien mi querida Sakura – subiendo la sábana hasta que cubrió mi cuerpo – yo lo siento tanto, apenas supimos lo que había pasado vinimos a verte aquí a Italia. No te íbamos a dejar sola.

Quería saludarlos, preguntarles por Sasuke, pero no me era capaz de pronunciar palabras.

- Sakura – dijo Naruto – la persona que te atacó te ha cortado las cuerdas vocales, lo siento – y acariciando mi hombro – lo lamento tanto, pero no podrás hablar nunca más.

Unas lágrimas cubrieron mi rostro y cuando subía mis manos para no dejar que me vieran llorar, pude notar la enorme cicatriz que me atravesaba el cuello destrozando mi cuerpo.

- Era alguien que quería atacar la integridad de la familia Uchiha – dijo Naruto – sabía que tú eras la esposa de Sasuke y pretendían humillarlos y destruirlos, no le dijeron a la prensa, para todos tuviste un accidente con un enorme espejo en la casa. Créeme Sakura es lo mejor.

Cerré mis ojos, no quería verles y pensar que todo esto era verdad.

Las cosas estaban así: Era feliz, Sasuke se fue a buscarme una sorpresa, pero no llegó y según Sai estaba con una mujer mientras él aprovechó y me violó con ayuda de una supuesta amante de Sasuke. Menuda familia de locos.

Apreté mis manos con rabia y dejé fluir de nuevo las lágrimas.

- Ya no llores – dijo Naruto – sólo te han atacado, no te preocupes, afortunadamente llegó Sasuke y te pudo ayudar antes que te hicieran algo más.

No sabía que pasaba, las cosas no me cuadraban, Sasuke me había encontrado, pero ¿Cómo? Traté de hablar con ellos decirles que Sai me había violado, pero ellos ni siquiera lo tenían en mente, estaban tan engañados y yo no podía decir nada.

Llegó Sasuke y con su actuar tan frío como siempre me dio un beso en la frente y los despidió, ellos sólo pensando en que él necesitaba espacio a solas conmigo nos dejaron y salieron, pero algo en el rostro de Sasuke no me permitía estar tranquila.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – me dijo con los ojos aguados, mientras revisaba mis heridas – engañarme con mi propio hermano y luego tratar de quitarte la vida por la culpa – me tomó del rostro y me abofeteó – ahora vas a saber lo que es un completo infierno, luego del paraíso que te iba a dar y toma tu sorpresa – y me aventó unas llaves – eran las de nuestra casa, nos íbamos a mudar a la mañana siguiente, pero ya que te gusta tanto la compañía de mi hermano, pues nos vamos a quedar a ser todos una familia feliz – y salió de la habitación – pero eso de cortarte el cuello, en verdad Sakura estás tan loca como mi madre, así que vas a encajar en esta hermosa familia – terminó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Que injusticia, era una inocente condenada a la infamia eterna por quienes robaron mi voz, ese desgraciado me violó y ahora yo era la prostituta que se había regalado a su propio hermano.

No querría saber lo que opinaba el señor Madara y también Itachi, pero sobretodo no quería verlo a él, a mi violador, quizás quisiera repetir sus hazañas y yo estaría tan indefensa como un cachorro entre fieras.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – escuché una gruesa voz que rompía mi llanto silencioso – así que la hermosa esposa de mi hermano no es más que una prostituta – entró Itachi con los ojos ondeantes, pensativos, idos en sus ideas mientras se fumaba un cigarro – pero - dijo al acercarse con cuidado – creo que Sai se pasó esta vez, seducir a la hermosa mujercita en la noche de bodas – susurraba – o quizás te obligaron linda putita – dijo aún ido – eso creo, eres demasiado inocente pare ser una perdida – seguía pensando – pero Sasuke está tan celoso que no va a creer nada y para mí va a ser muy divertido ver ese pequeño infierno que te ha prometido mi hermano. No sé si lo sepas, pero mis hermanos están algo corridos, Sai está tan perturbado y Sasuke no ha podido superar la muerte de nuestra madre. Ahora tú repites su historia, que cosa más triste – y salió caminando muy divertido.

No saben lo que es tener el corazón roto y el alma vacía, pase de un sueño de Hadas a un infierno en vida, me dolían terriblemente las heridas y mi corazón latía desconsolado, los medios no lo supieron, nunca lo sabrían, la hermosa esposa del hijo del embajador en Italia, Sakura de Uchiha sufrió un desafortunado accidente que le cortó el cuello y perdió la voz, la oportunidad de demostrar la inocencia ante todos.

Un momento, puedo escribir. No, no importa, ellos no me creen.

Me levanto de cama, camino tambaleante hasta que llego al baño del hospital, todos hablan italiano, no entiendo a la mujer que habla en el altavoz, pero cierro para darme un poco de privacidad.

Me veo al espejo, sigo siendo hermosa, lo sé, pero no me importa, con uno de los frascos rompo el vidrio. Sai era un maldito que había logrado algo mucho mejor, destruirme la vida y a Sasuke con sus intrigas.

Tomo con mi mano derecha uno de los vidrios, me corto accidentalmente la mano con que lo tomé. Paso lentamente el filo por el mismo lugar que la mujer lo hizo mientras me violaban, que dolor tan profundo y ahora me duele tanto que no puedo hacerlo con la otra. Camino hasta la bañera, sería tan melodramático si me encuentran en ella, menudo escándalo, buena idea, sería una pequeña venganza.

Sonreí al imaginarme el montón de periodistas preguntando los motivos para que una joven mujer se quitara la vida en el baño del hospital por un simple accidente. Colores pasarían por el rostro de esos desgraciados. Pasaron varios minutos, en poco tiempo lograría lo que Sai no pudo, pero no querría volver a verle, nada más el recordar que me había tomado en esa forma tan salvaje me destrozaba el alma.

- Sakura – dijo una suave voz, era Hinata que trataba de buscarme seguro temiendo algo extraño en las cosas – estoy preocupada por ti – dijo temerosa – tengo miedo de que te lastimen, por favor Sakura déjame verte, yo traje un lápiz un papel, por favor escríbeme lo que pasó, te voy a creer todo, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Qué buena era ella, me quería y me creía inocente. La única, pero yo no quería vivir luego de eso, Malditos, ahora los odiaba a todos, mi brillante carrera como doctora se iba a la basura. Y él, mi amor, mi amado esposo no me creía, su familia era una mierda, tal como me advirtió Neji antes de dejarme partir con Sasuke en la primera cita, él era primo de Hinata y uno de mis primeros novios. Me dijo que no me metiera con ellos y yo simplemente lo ignoré.

- Ahhhhh – gritó ella al ver mi sangre pasar por debajo de la puerta, creo que me sentí morir y creo que Sasuke se compadeció porque el próximo hospital en donde me desperté fue en mi ciudad.

Tramitaron el divorcio tan rápido como lo fue el matrimonio, lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos con la noticia, Sasuke era un pobre desgraciado que no creía en mí y yo estaba tan sola como siempre, sólo que ahora llevaba un silencio eterno.

Afortunadamente no hubo una consecuencia mayor, no quedé embarazada y pues aparte de perder mi licencia por querer suicidarme, ahora vivía de la caridad de los que en un tiempo fueron mis amigos.

Trabajaba con Naruto y con Hinata y les ayudaba a cuidar sus dos hermosos niños, tuve que aprender el lenguaje de señas y ellos eran tan listos y tan hermosos que pronto aprendieron a comunicarse conmigo.

Pasaron cinco largos años, cinco largos años en los que me convertí en una mujer totalmente diferente. Un completo despojo de lo que fui alguna vez, pero quería vivir un poco, por lo menos mientras el corazón me lo permitiera. Estuve pendiente de las noticias, no supe más de ellos y Naruto me decía que era lo mejor, así no sufriría por mi pasado, aunque nunca se los confesé, sólo yo sabía de mi inocencia.

Una vida en silencio es muy triste, sobre todo cuando se tuvo tan cerca la felicidad y el amor de una persona como Sasuke. Quizás después de todo, él si era un sueño y se desvaneció con el viento.

Soy un despojo, lo sé, pero aún soy hermosa y todos los días recojo a los pequeños niños de Naruto en el colegio acompañada de los guardaespaldas, el próximo gobernador no puede tener a sus hijos desprotegidos. Así que los espero sentada en una banca color gris que me recuerda los buenos momentos que pasé cuando era tan joven. Los guardaespaldas alejan a los pervertidos que quieren sobrepasarse conmigo, saben que soy algo especial y desde lo que pasó con … con ese hombre, no puedo soportar tener a un hombre cerca.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo – escuché a mi lado derecho, volteo lentamente, sé de quién es esa voz.

- Sasuke – pienso de inmediato y me alejo instintivamente, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y trato de quitarme el agarre que acaba de ocasionarme sobre mi brazo.

- Sakura – me dice susurrando – mi hermosa Sakura – y mis manos le alejan, salgo corriendo, pero sus brazos me vuelven a tomar.

Quedo frente a él que me inspecciona con paciencia, mira mi vestir tan inapropiado y mi camisa llegar hasta el cuello para ocultar la cicatriz de la herida ocasionada por su propio hermano.

- Señor – dijo uno de los guardaespaldas – por favor deje a la señorita.

- No te incumbas animal –le dijo él muy molesto. Definitivamente seguía siendo el orgulloso e imponente Sasuke.

Mientras discutían aproveché y corrí muy rápido para evitar que me alcanzara de nuevo ¿Qué podría querer? Una nueva venganza, un infierno luego de cinco años no lo querría ni lo iba a soportar, con rapidez llegué hasta la casita en donde vivía desde hace varios años, yo no vivía con Naruto e Hinata, por dejarles un poco lejos de mis problemas. No quise aunque me lo pidieron.

Era una casita muy pobre, pero vivía modesta aunque sola, cerré la puerta con seguro y sentada desconsolada empecé a llorar. Bueno, en realidad a gemir de dolor sola en mi oscura ratonera.

Sasuke no me encontraría, no sabía donde vivía y si lo descubría no le iba a dejar llegar hasta mí. Me aferré a mis piernas y traté de olvidarme del mundo, de las cosas, de mi dolor, del posible dolor que me quería ocasionar una posible venganza.

- Soy inocente – gritaba mi alma – soy inocente y fui mancillada brutalmente por tu propio hermano.

- Sakura – escuché sobre mi cuerpo aterrada, olvidaba que él era listo, descubrió la puerta trasera – Sakura – de nuevo y sin pausa, pero sabía que sus palabras estaban cargadas de culpa, de pronto si era posible …. No .. no lo era ….

Levanté la mirada y allí estaba él, tan guapo como lo recordaba, pero con unos años de más, mucho más maduro y con el porte e imagen de un ángel, yo era un demonio muerto en vida. Cerré los ojos y quise correr de nuevo, pero su cuerpo se abalanzó sobre el mío, allí en el piso, de la misma forma que su hermano, con su peso entre mis piernas me atrapó como un animal y solamente me quedé en silencio con la respiración acelerada dispuesta a soportar lo que siempre me traía la vida.

De pronto Sasuke quería tener esa noche de bodas que nunca tuvimos, pero cerré los ojos muy asustada.

- Ahhh- era lo único que revelaba mi defensa, palabras no tenía.

- Sakura – dijo con voz entrecortada Sasuke bajándome la camisa para ver de nuevo esa enorme cicatriz que me quitó la felicidad – Sakura – me dijo de nuevo tomándome el rostro mientras mis ojos estaban perdidos – yo me he enterado hace tan poco tiempo – y empezó a derramar lágrimas sobre mi rostro.

Él lo sabía, pero a mí no me importaba, debió creerme, además que me violaron, me prometió dolor eterno. Sabiendo que reconocía mi inocencia orgullosa lo quise quitar de encima, pero sus manos levantaron mi falda hasta la cintura de nuevo.

Mis ojos aterrados quisieron no creerlo, no soportaría que él lo hiciera, notó el miedo que se apoderó de mi cuerpo, pues la tensión no me dejaba moverme, pero sus intenciones eran ver esa enorme cicatriz la cual había ocultado, si, no lo había dicho, pero Sai clavó el cuchillo en mi abdomen esperando que muriera. De esa herida no le dijeron a Sasuke, porque no podría ser ocasionada por otro que no fuera un atacante y eso pondría en tela de juicio las palabras dichas por Sai. El hijo del embajador.

- Llegué con una botella de Whiskey y las llaves en una caja – me dijo con los ojos llorosos mientras tomaba mi rostro para enfocar mi atención – allí sobre tu cuerpo desnudo estaba mi hermano que asustado me decía que te amaba y que luego de hacer el amor te quisiste matar por la culpa de haberme traicionado. Yo te odie tanto – me dijo acomodando su frente sobre mi pecho agitado – pero luego que me fui al extranjero, dejé que Itachi y mi padre se ocuparan de las cosas, tramitaron el divorcio y luego de dos años me enteré que mi hermano estaba muy enfermo, Itachi murió de una extraña enfermedad, pero cuando investigué supe que le habían envenenado. Recolectando los videos, encontré uno de los antiguos guardias que se lo llevaron sin revisar esa noche, allí se ve todo mi Sakura – me tomó con fuerza – por favor perdóname. Sai murió cuando estaba esquiando en Canadá – y mirándome con rabia – fue un desafortunado accidente.

Lágrimas me surgen, soy inocente ante los ojos de la persona que algún día me importó, pero ya es muy tarde, no quiero saber nada de ellos, me destruyeron una bonita vida. Un golpe fuerte abrió la puerta, eran los guardaespaldas de Naruto que venían acompañados por él mismo.

- Basta – gritó Naruto – déjala ya – y me levantó mientras me cubría – si tú o alguien de tu familia le quiere hacer daño, de nuevo no me va alcanzar la vida para hacer justicia.

- Yo la amo – dijo Sasuke con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – yo la quiero demasiado, y no puedo vivir tranquilo sin ella, Sakura óyeme no he podido vivir sin ti, te amo - y yo cerré los ojos.

Han pasado cinco años más, ya no soy tan joven, pero el pequeño pelinegro que me dice mamá me hace sentirlo.

Sasuke insistió tanto que un día luego de tantas discusiones logró llevarme a la cama y me amó haciéndome olvidar los malos tratos de su propio hermano. Ese día conocí el amor verdadero y sentí como que esa fue la noche que debí celebrar en mi boda. Ellos aprendieron el lenguaje de señas y Sasuke ha logrado reducir la cicatriz de mi cuello, casi vuelvo a ser yo, la chica feliz que una vez fui.

Inclusive tengo una vida sexual normal y muy placentera en manos de Sasuke, al fin y al cabo como dijo Hinata resultó ser un buen amante.

Mi pequeño Sanosuke es mi vida y él también sabe el lenguaje de señas, lo aprendió y sabe inclusive llevarme la contraria con ellas, aunque le pueda escuchar.

La última operación me devolvió la voz y mi primera palabra fue el nombre de mi hijo, la segunda fue el nombre de mi esposo, así es, me casé de nuevo con Sasuke, luego que supe estaba embarazada de él. Fue una boda muy sencilla con solo amigos y nada de protocolo, esa noche si la consumamos.

Creo que lo he perdonado y ahora somos felices, él me hace feliz y mi hijo es un niño bueno, como Sasuke.

No como su hermano.

No como sus hermanos.


	5. CICATRICES

**CICATRICES**

**Hola, **

**Tal como lo prometí ahora, hoy les vengo con un SASUSAKU… **

**Por favor, disfrútenlo mucho, porque es muy intenso. . . . **

Todos murieron, pero ya derramé suficientes lágrimas por ellos.

Todas las que tenía.

Por eso trato en el reflejo que me devuelve el río de verme algo sonriente, aunque me vea completamente diferente con esa cicatriz que me atraviesa el ojo derecho, pero valió la pena, gracias a ella le salvé en una ocasión la vida a Naruto.

Por eso y por culpa de mi vanidad, cosa natural en las mujeres, me he dejado un mechón que lo cubre. Nadie lo notaría al menos que levantara mis cabellos y me viera muy de cerca. Pero es algo triste llevar los estragos de la guerra a cuestas, más cuando las marcas quedan en el rostro.

Eso favorecería mi enorme frente, según lo diría Ino.

No veo por mi ojo derecho para nada, pero no me importa, porque me recuerda una de las pocas veces en que él se culpó por no cuidarme y una de las pocas en que mi dignidad salió victoriosa.

Paso mi mano por la herida ya cicatrizada y sonrió, es una herida de guerra y me siento orgullosa de ella.

Además para qué ver todo y para qué vivir aquello que quienes quiero no pueden, a veces quisiera vivir con los ojos cerrados por siempre y no volver a abrirlos nunca más, algo como un sueño eterno y que me dejara volver a verles, abrazarles, amarles, tocarles, pero bien sé que eso no va a suceder nunca.

Por esa herida yo protegía con mi propia vida a Naruto, cuando él salvaba a Hinata que estaba embarazada. Embarazada de Naruto. Y no fue una vida, fueron tres: Naruto, Hinata y el bebé.

Yo descubrí que le amaba muy tarde, cuando él ya amaba a otra. Pero yo respeté el tierno amor que ellos había formado con mucho empeño en el nido de buitres, la guerra que los ninjas sin sentimientos habían creado.

Aunque para mí, en realidad las causas de la guerra fueron los sentimientos de ellos mismos.

Aunque lo negaran con fuerza. Como todo para ellos.

Por Naruto derramé las últimas dos lágrimas, las que dejé salir en frente de mi maestra antes que ella misma fuese liquidada sin consideraciones. Luego esperé con los ojos cerrados esperando la cuchilla mortal en mi abdomen y ésta llegó tan fuerte y tan dolorosa como lo pensé.

Las venganzas estaban consumadas, las de todos por completo y por eso mismo muchas vidas fueron destruidas, aunque yo juré tratar de protegerlos.

- Sakura – escuché tras de mí – ha llegado un mensaje para ti – era una de las niñas de la aldea en la que me encontraba hace algunas semanas, y todos me apreciaban por la ayuda que les prestaba – viene de un lugar muy lejano.

- Gracias pequeña Tomoyo – le dije sonriendo – lo leeré más tarde – y recogí mis cosas para ir a descansar un poco.

Últimamente había tenido pesadillas, en donde recordaba el día de mi cumpleaños número 20, cuando murió mi último amigo, mi querido amigo Neji y junto con él el primer amor que conocí, mi primer beso y mi primera vez, mientras nos escondíamos en una bodega. Allí conocí el amor dulce y entregado de alguien que supuestamente era frío y cruel, pero que me dio más amor que alguien en toda mi vida. Sólo en una noche me dio tanto cariño que creí morir entre sus caricias y besos tiernos y temblorosos, ocultos en los estragos de la guerra.

Acaricié sus heridas de antes, cuando éramos niños, y las de ahora, que frescas tuve que limpiar. Pensar que con esa excusa empezó todo, me confesó que me amaba desde hace varios años y que sólo que me quería besar antes de morir, pero por alguna razón terminamos en algo más que inocentes besos.

Las tumbas ahora ocupan lo que en algún momento fue la mitad de la aldea, la mitad que me gustaba, la mitad en donde compartí mi vida con mis buenos amigos e inclusive enemigos. Inclusive el enemigo que nos quitó lo que más amábamos, inclusive el hombre que nos destruyó a todos.

Claro que fue él, quien otro que Sasuke. Nuestro juez y verdugo, tan sólo porque en nuestra cinta estaba el símbolo de nuestra aldea. La aldea de la hoja. Su aldea, sus amigos, todo lo que un día tuvo.

Lo consiguió a un costo tan alto y a la vez tan bajo, porque sólo fuimos unas herramientas muertas a manos de un arma tan poderosa que no debía ser eliminada.

Quizás un día cuando era niña creí amarle o quererle, puede ser verdad, pero eso que creí sentir se desvaneció tan lentamente como doloroso. Me costó a mis semejantes, mis sueños y un futuro.

Me costó la esperanza de una vida tranquila y con sueños.

Costó la vida de todos los seres que he amado.

De todos mis amigos y sus sueños.

Me costó la posibilidad de dar vida, esa espada en mi abdomen no me deja ser madre de ahora en adelante, nunca podré dar a luz a un pequeño o una pequeña que provenga de mi cuerpo. Aunque, quién querría traer a este mundo a un chiquito que pueda morir a manos de ninjas renegados o traidores.

Unos como Sasuke Uchiha con su maldito deseo de venganza y olor a muerte a sus cercanías.

Pero con la destrucción de toda una generación de ninjas poderosos y de la anterior, aquella que le correspondía a mi maestro Kakashi, no se terminó la aldea de la hoja, ella se compuso y volvió a estar habitada, pero por otras personas.

Un nuevo líder, el renacimiento de los clanes, inclusive el Uchiha, pero no el Uzumaki y menos de mi familia, porque yo era una simple chica.

Y me parece tan injusto que de todos aquellos hombres y mujeres tan increíbles, estén muertos y olvidados.

Nos convertimos en leyenda y luego en nada, sólo un rumor. En especial el rumor del Clan Uchiha. Vaya si al fin Sasuke se convirtió en toda una maldita leyenda.

Mató a Naruto tal como lo prometió en una ocasión, por supuesto, luego que sus seguidores asesinaron al resto de su familia.

Dios esa noche me quise morir, cuando el rojo de la sangre llegó a mis pies.

Tsunade quiso salvar a Naruto, pero fue detenida y cuando con mi chacra pensaba curarle, la espada me traspasó con furia, con rabia, con odio, con miedo, con ninguna consideración.

Renuncié a la aldea que me vio nacer, porque no soportaba lo que había acontecido en verdad.

Ahora no soy un ninja por lo menos en forma oficial, sólo soy una mujer que camina por los bosques con una pequeña maleta, curando a los que no tienen dinero para pagar un doctor.

Hasta ahora, con mis 26 años, he salvado la misma cantidad de vidas que Sasuke arrebató sin compasión.

Sólo por eso soy mejor que él, sólo por eso me he perdonado por no haber podido enfrentarlo, pero únicamente yo cargo el enorme peso de esa historia sobre mis hombros.

Luego de leer la carta que me ha llegado camino hacia la casa de una pobre familia muy cercana a la aldea de las hojas, no quería venir, pero me dijeron que ese pobre hombre estaba tan enfermo que no pude negarme. ¿Qué más daba?

Estaba distanciado de la aldea de todos modos y yo no había sido declarada como objetivo para ellos considerando mi situación, inclusive me dijeron que podía quedarme, así que no pasaría nada.

Nada mientras no me encontrara con Sasuke Uchiha, porque no podría contener las ganas de matarle.

Al respetable nuevo Hokage de la aldea de las hojas. Igual nadie en su vida le había puesto un dedo encima. ¿Cómo una simple mujer podría matarle?

Eso decían, aunque yo sabía que las cosas eran diferentes, nuestras misiones de niños me traían a la mente recuerdos que diferían de los comentarios, que revivían la humanidad de su alma y no vanagloriaba el monstruo en que se convirtió el día en que asesinó a Naruto.

Soy una mujer creada en el nicho de la guerra, pero también soy un cascarón vacío que tiene una pequeña luz en su alma, esa luz me la regaló Tsunade cuando me enseñó a curar tantas enfermedades y me dio la posibilidad de encontrar un farol en mi camino.

El poder salvar la vida o de luchar con todas mis fuerzas antes que la muerte nos venciera.

No era invencible, había perdido la lucha con muchos enfermos, pero la gran mayoría gozaban ahora de buena salud, la gente daba fe de mis hazañas,. Inclusive en la época de la guerra, hace 6 años, hace cinco terminó.

Cinco años sin tierra ni patria, como un paria o renegado, como un desterrado de su propio hogar.

Así me siento aunque la gente me muestre aprecio, porque a veces sentía como si algunos ambus siguieran mis pasos y me vigilaran, pero eso sucedió hace cuatro años, luego de un derrumbe en donde hubo grandes estragos, creyeron que estaba muerta en verdad.

Sólo era una copia, gracias a mi buen manejo de chacra nadie lo notó.

Teñí mi cabello de color negro, con un jutsu muy poderoso, uno muy parecido al que Tsunade utilizaba para no verse anciana, era muy útil, nadie veía mi color natural y eso me había librado la segura persecución de Sasuke, supongo que querría ver cortados todos sus lazos con el pasado y yo era uno muy fuerte.

No he querido recordarlo, pero el día que volví a ver a Sasuke, pensé que era mi amigo, su sonrisa, su rostro apacible se convirtió en una bestia en segundos y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Camino por el sendero que se me lleva a la aldea de las hojas, es uno muy vigilado, lleno de ninjas que ignoro por conveniencia, por parecer incapaz de verles. No quiero que noten que puedo identificarlos, no quiero que Sasuke piense que estoy viva, no quiero que vuelva a hacerme daño.

Bajo la mirada y me acaricio el vientre recordando aún como esa enorme espada me atravesó cuando sus ojos estaban rojos y perdidos en su enorme poder, se que en verdad él no era tan bueno como Naruto, pero ese día era un completo monstruo perverso.

- Sakura – me gritan desde atrás – Sakura, espérame por favor – y siento unas pequeñas manos posarse en mis pantalones.

- Pequeña ¿Qué haces? Debes volver a casa – le dije bajando la mirada con una sonrisa – estos son senderos peligrosos, no deben caminar sola tan lejos de tu casa ¿Hace cuánto me sigues niña? – dije ya seria.

- Hace más de dos horas – dijo apenada – pero Sakura, si me dejaba ver no me ibas a dejar venir contigo y yo quiero aprender a ser una doctora como tú.

- Vaya – dije algo conmovida - ¿Tus padres te lo permitieron? – dije tratando de convencerla para que regresara a casa.

- Claro que si – dijo ella – ellos, después de que curaste a mi padre, quieren que me convierta en una doctora como tu – y dando brincos se me atravesó en el camino – además no hay nadie ¿Qué dices?

Mire de con cuidado a los árboles que sabía estaban llenos de ninjas, unos muy poderosos y mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la pequeña Tomoyo, seguí mi caminar ahora con ella a mis pies, curiosa, despierta, linda, una niña muy bonita que seguro en el futuro sería una gran doctora.

- Pues vamos a ver a ese pobre hombre que me dicen está muy enfermo – y le agarré fuerte la mano.

Notaba que los ninjas se tensaban por mis cuidadosos movimientos, pero cuando la llevé en mis brazos, igual sólo tenía 7 años, se calmaron y nos dejaron seguir el camino. Creo que se convencieron era mi hija, porque sentí sus chacras bajar de intensidad.

- Tomoyo – dije como susurro en sus oídos – vamos a jugar a llamarnos por otros nombres, yo voy a ser Yuri, tu madre, y tú vas a ser la pequeña Mikoto ¿Qué dices? Te vas a llamar como tu madre de verdad.

- Si Sakura – dijo emocionada – digo, Yuri o mejor, mamá – y soltó una pequeña risita – vamos a curar a una persona que lo necesita mucho y a la cual vamos a ayudar ¿No es cierto?

- Si pequeña – dije algo precavida por los movimientos que se hacían a nuestro alrededor.

Caminamos muy despacio y en medio de mis comentarios sin sentido con una pequeña que se había anexado a mi viaje sin pedirme permiso, tanto, que no me di cuenta cuando terminé en la entrada de la aldea, justo como la recordaba en los buenos tiempos, tal como creí que sería en el futuro, la misma imagen que iba a permanecer eterna en mi memoria.

- ¿Qué pasa mami? – dijo ella muy metida en su papel de actriz - ¿Qué sucede? – siguió al verme que no pude contener las lágrimas.

- Es sólo que me acordé de algo muy triste, pero no es nada grave pequeña – y seguí caminando con la mirada en el piso y con los pies pesándome cada vez más, como si el simple hecho de estar tan cercana a esas tierras me hiciera perder el control.

- No estés triste – me dijo limpiándome -. Para eso están las amigas ¿No es cierto? – y abrazándome – somos buenas amigas ¿No es verdad Sakura?

- Si – le dije muy suave – pero por favor no menciones mi nombre en este lugar.

- Tienes razón – susurró – lo siento mucho - e hizo el ademán para caminar sola – quiero caminar.

- Vamos camina, que solo faltan como 10 minutos tras esa montaña y llegaremos a la casa de ese pobre hombre.

Dejé de sentir la presencia de los ninjas tras nosotros, bien que Sasuke en estos últimos años había logrado convertir a la aldea en toda una potencia de ninjas, según se decía en todas partes, los mejores del mundo, tan mortales y peligrosos como su mismo líder.

Era una casucha muy vieja y parecía caerse con el mismo viento, dejé un poco a la niña y caminé hasta que pude detener una teja que se pretendía caer para aplastar a unos pequeños animales que custodiaban la entrada.

- Mira mamá – dijo la pequeña Tomoyo – es un perrito muy pequeñito y otro y otro – con una sonrisa en el rostro – y acariciándolos con cuidado – nos podemos quedar con uno, ¿Verdad? – dijo ilusionada.

- No – contesté seria – le pertenecen al dueño de esta casa y vamos a tocar a ver si nos abren ¿Señor? – dije en voz alta.

De ella salió un joven de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros y ojos azules, tendría unos 15 años, pero esos rasgos tan similares a Naruto me hicieron retroceder unos pasos.

- Vengo por el señor Lee – dije ya compuesta – esta es su casa, ¿No es verdad?

- Entonces usted debe ser la doctora – dijo el hombre triste – mi hermano ha estado algo enfermo y no he podido ayudarle.

- ¿Tu hermano? – dije confusa – creí escuchar que era un hombre anciano – contesté de inmediato – me debo haber equivocado, porque según el mensaje el hombre debería tener 65 años y por obvias razones no puede ser tu hermano.

- Claro que no – dijo él algo cabizbajo – mi hermano tiene 27 años y está muy enfermo para ser tan joven – y se me arrojó a los pies - ¡Por favor señorita! – me gritó – no le deje morir, por favor.

Me detuve en mis pensamientos por un instante, ese chico, tan parecido a Naruto, con su mismo color de ojos, con sus cabellos rubios, pero a la vez sabía muy bien que no se trataba de él. Pero mi mente me hizo una mala jugada, el corazón se me conmovió y bien sabía que ya no era un ninja, pero no debía dejarme llevar por los sentimientos.

Por culpa de ellos no pude asesinar a Sasuke.

- No puedo hacerlo – dije dando unos pasos hacia atrás – si no es el hombre que lo solicitó, debe estar esperándome y no puedo hacerlo esperar.

- Por favor, se lo suplico – me dijo llorando – no podría ver morir a mi hermano – y se aferraba muy fuerte, tanto que me hizo caer para quedar justo frente a su rostro – dígamelo, usted suplicaría porque su pequeña hija viviera ¿No es cierto? – terminó viéndola con empeño.

- Si – le dije al imaginar él había pensado la pequeña Tomoyo era mi hija.

Pensándolo bien, ella podría haber sido la hija de Neji, me refiero en edad, es decir si yo hubiese quedado embarazada para esa época, ese probable hijo tendría los 7 años de la pequeña niña.

Sus ojos eran verdes por coincidencia, como los míos y sus cabellos eran oscuros, me causó gracia esa posibilidad, un hijo de Neji y mío, pero en verdad me conmovió la preocupación que ese hombre profesaba por su amado hermano. Tanto como para entender que posiblemente el hermano del joven necesitara mi ayuda en verdad.

- Por favor – apretaba mis manos con gran fuerza y me evitaba pensar otra cosa.

- Está bien – dije ya sabiendo que en verdad mi deber era ayudarlos – dime ¿Me puedes llevar con tu hermano?

- Ahora mismo – y me dio un abrazo que fue tan especial porque lo sentí tan honesto y agradecido - mi hermano está en la cama. Se va a poner tan feliz cuando la vea.

Tomé de la mano a la pequeña Tomoyo y caminé hasta que estuve en la habitación, era muy humilde, pero estaba tan pulcra, tan ordenada y limpia, que seguro pertenecía a un hombre que era ninja, lo que me puso los nervios de punta. Le dejé a ella sobre una pequeña silla y luego me dispuse a cumplir mis labores como doctora.

Ahora con precaución abrí mi maleta en donde tenía unos sedantes muy poderosos y colocando algunos en el porta kunais de mi pierna, algo de lo que pasaba no me gustaba. Me acerqué a la cama y los cabellos desordenados le cubrían el rostro, los ojos estaban cerrados, pero podía notar que era un hombre muy joven, casi de mi edad. La barba en su rostro no dejaba apreciar sus facciones con detalle, pero a leguas se notaba que era un hombre muy apuesto o gallardo, que ahora ardía en fiebre. Lo sabía por su acaloramiento y movimientos incómodos.

Puse con cuidado mi mano en su frente y se movió con algo de incomodidad. A lo que respondí con un sonido de silencio de mis labios y una caricia en su frente sudada.

- Basta, no temas, eres tan joven – dije en susurros – pobre de ti que enfermaste de esa manera, pero no te preocupes, se que ahora te va a mejorar y muy pronto vas a poder estar de pie de nuevo. Aunque no sé si en verdad eres un ninja, porque he escuchado que el hospital de Konoha es uno de los mejores y me parece terrible que no estés cuidado, igual no es tan grave.

Me acerqué y le abrí los párpados para verificar que tuviera reflejos, pero mi sorpresa fue enorme al notar que estaba completamente ciego. La sorpresa me hizo retroceder, con cuidado cerré los ojos para que no fuese tan evidente.

- Mi hermano es un hombre muy poderoso – dijo el joven de cabellos rubios orgulloso – hace varios años desarrolló una técnica tan poderosa, pero que le empezó a costar poco a poco la vista, por eso ahora no puede siquiera ver sombras.

Me quedé muda, le pasaba lo mismo, que a otra persona que conocía muy bien, en verdad en mi cabeza sólo existía un clan que sufría de ese mal, y el último de ellos tenía los ojos prestados de su propio hermano, si nadie más y nadie menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Pero Sasuke Uchiha era el Hokage de la aldea de las hojas y no un hombre débil que ahora estaba enfermo, sabía que era muy posible que sus ojos hubiesen perdido sus funciones, pero ahora debería estar en la torre del Hokage dirigiendo su amado ejército.

Me calmé, me calmé, obviamente no se trataba de Sasuke y no iba a dejar que el miedo me poseyera a estas alturas, mi vida y la de la pequeña Tomoyo estaba en peligro. Así que lo mejor sería curarle e irme inmediatamente, la fiebre pasaría sólo con un poco de mi chacra.

- No te preocupes – dije con una falsa sonrisa que seguro le aprendí a Sai – tu hermano estará bien pronto. Dime antes ¿Cómo te llamas? – con algo de mentira en mis intenciones – no lo sé y me gustaría llamarte por tu nombre.

- Mi nombre no importa – dijo con los ojos alegres mientras se me acercaba con cuidado, pasó su mano sobre mis hombros y se acercó a mi oído - lo más importante es que cures a mi hermano.

- No te preocupes muchacho – le sonreí de nuevo – voy a hacer lo posible para que no se sienta mal tu hermano.

- Muchas gracias, te voy a traer un té – me dijo muy cortés – y para tu pequeña hija también.

Asentí agradecida y le retiré la cobija a ese hombre para que pudiese colocar mis manos en el pecho y darle un poco de chacra, miré a la pequeña Tomoyo y le sonreí, no quería perderle de vista por alguna razón y con cuidado me quité el abrigo que siempre llevaba conmigo.

Últimamente no tenía mucha ropa, sólo unos pocos pantalones y unas camisas muy pequeñas que sostenían mis senos. Sabía que no era apropiado vestir eso, pero no tenía más opciones, dinero no tenía y ese hombre estaba enfermo y ciego, qué más daba.

Sin embargo, me detuve y antes de continuar me retiré un poco y me dirigí a Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo – dije suave – pequeña, quiero que te vayas a casa con tu madre y tu padre, no puedes estar más acá, tu sabes el camino, lo sé – susurré.

- Pero – dijo ella renegando.

- No – dije mintiendo – necesito de tu ayuda, me hacen falta unos medicamentos muy importantes y la única persona en la que puedo confiar eres tú. Ve pequeña – y le abracé – ¿me harías ese enorme favor?

- Claro que sí – me dijo emocionada – y ¿Te lo traigo de una buena vez?

- No - dije sonriendo – por favor, yo iré por él, ¿Recuerdas las plantas que buscamos hace un mes en el bosque? – dije buscando una excusa – son todas ellas.

- ¿Todas? – dijo pensativa – todas, por eso necesitas que vaya ya. Claro que si lo haré – y sonriente cogió una pequeña maleta que traía consigo y salió presurosa.

- Adiós pequeña – escuché decía el chico, así que ahora si tranquila acomodé mis manos en el pecho del joven y dejé que mi chacra fluyera poco a poco, en menos de cinco minutos estaría bien.

- Doctora mire su té – y lo tomé de inmediato, en verdad tenía hambre y hace días ni siquiera probaba algo con sabor, me había mantenido con agua y algo de masa de pan.

Seguí con mi labor.

Estaba lleno de grandes cicatrices, enormes que le marcaban el cuerpo con determinación. Notaba cómo su respiración se normalizaba y sabía que podría irme a buscar al anciano que seguro vivía cerca. Estaba satisfecha, ayudaría a dos hombres, inclusive en los terrenos de Sasuke.

Eso era suficiente para mí.

- Pronto vas a estar bien – dije en susurros y sintiéndome un poco débil, acariciando sus cabellos con la dedicación que es normal entre los médicos, en realidad compromiso con los pacientes, pero de pronto notaba cómo mi chacra era completamente arrebatado por ese hombre - ¿Qué pasa? – dije asustada al notar cómo su mano se levantaba y se aferraba a una de las mías – ¿Detente? – dije asustada – perdí todo el control de mi cuerpo, mi jutsu de protección se detuvo y me desvanecí sobre el cuerpo de mi paciente.

Me desperté algo confusa y muy mareada, me sentí con mucho frío y sin poder moverme. Unas manos acomodaban mis cabellos y luego sentía un pedazo de tela frío pasarse por mi frente,

- Despierta – dijo la voz juguetona que reconocía del joven muchacho – despierta por favor – y sentí una bofetada en mi mejilla, abrí los ojos de una buena vez y le vi mirarme con los ojos alegres tranquilos – lo siento Sakura- sama debía despertarte antes que volviera mi hermano o se enojaría mucho.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – dije susurrando y muy asustada - ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién es tu hermano? – pero sus dedos en mis labios me detuvieron las palabras.

- Ya Sakura – sama, sólo mantente despierta, ya viene en camino mi hermano.

Traté de levantarme, pero mi cuerpo estaba completamente dormido y mis habilidades neutralizadas ¿Quiénes demonios serían ellos? Y ¿Cómo sabían mi nombre?

- Por favor – me dije para mis adentros, agradeciendo que la pequeña Tomoyo estaba en casa y lejos de este peligro – pequeña Tomoyo.

- ¿Tu pequeña hija? – dijo el muchacho - no te preocupes, se la lleva bien conmigo, tengo dos hermanos de su edad y sé cómo entretenerlos con juegos y clases de comportamiento, me parece que se adapta a la aldea.

- No – dije aterrada – no lo entienden, ella no es mi hija – y bajé la mirada, ella es sólo una pequeña que me conoce, deben regresarla a su aldea, ella no pertenece a este lugar.

- En cambio tu sí – dijo desde la entrada un hombre de cabellos oscuros hasta la mitad de la espalda, sabía muy bien de quién se trataba, ya no traía barba y su semblante era muy diferente, muy repuesto, parecía que jamás hubiese estado enfermo.

- No – dije apesadumbrada – yo no pertenezco a este lugar – dije ahora con rabia – menos desde que los mataste a todos Sasuke – y dejé de hablar al sentirme muy débil.

- Sakura – dijo con los ojos cerrados y con en su mano en la espada – han pasado tantos años.

- Sasuke – dije con la mirada perdida en él hombre que era ahora - veo que los años han hecho mella en ti – con algo de sorna al verle tan repuesto y reconfortado, fuerte, poderoso, con dignidad – pero desafortunadamente – solté una pequeña risa – y eso te lo digo como doctora, veo que tus ojos se han perdido por completo – y me di la vuelta para alejarme de su sola presencia que me enfermaba – desafortunadamente es algo que no tiene reversa ¿No es cierto?

- Eso no tiene reversa – dijo con rabia – así como tampoco lo tiene la muerte.

Dejé de verle y miré hacia el techo con serenidad, fueran los planes que Sasuke tuviese conmigo, estaba controlada por ese muchacho que me seguro me dio en su te algunas hierbas poderosas.

- El se parece mucho a él – dije con la voz entrecortada – la culpa te corroe ¿No es cierto? – y cerrando los ojos – quieres sentir que sigue vivo de alguna forma, pero mataste lo más pequeño de su alma que estaba en su pequeño hijo y en Hinata.

Sentía cómo a paso lento se acercaba y el joven nos dejaba solos en la habitación.

- ¿Eso te parece? – dijo con sorna – dime qué mas piensas.

- Que aunque se parezca a Naruto, porque supongo que lo trajiste hace mucho tiempo, antes de que perdieras la vista, te compruebo que es muy parecido, pero por dentro es una miseria como tú, es todo un ninja, Sasuke. Y te tiene miedo, no te puede querer.

- No me importa si me quiere – dijo sereno - es un leal sirviente y siempre me ha traído lo que le he pedido.

- Eso no me importa, si lo que quieres es eliminarme – dije cuando le tenía muy cerca – deja ir a la pequeña Tomoyo, sus padres deben estar muy preocupados, ella no ha hecho nada y no sabe nada, por favor déjala ir, tan sólo es una niña.

- Ella vive ahora con sus padres en la aldea – dijo seguro e inclusive orgulloso – le he dado una de las casas de mi familia, que ahora son las más fuertes y resistentes de la aldea.

Le vi de nuevo, con sus cabellos largos sueltos, con su porte prepotente y agraviado ante cualquier duda o cuestionamiento a sus actos y su mano aún en la espada.

- ¿Y ahora qué sigue? Se supone que debo darte las gracias, quizás – dije calmada, quité la cobija que me protegía - ¿Qué hace el Hokage en una casa tan miserable? – tratando de levantarme, pero siendo todo esfuerzo inútil – Sasuke, vete y déjame tener mi vida, ya tienes todo lo que seguro un día quisiste e inclusive lo que tus amigos quisieron.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo molesto mientras le sentía muy cerca de mí, con su cuerpo erguido y orgulloso.

- Eres Hokage – dije cínica – cumpliste en ti el sueño de Naruto, además destruiste todo rastro de la aldea en el pasado, te vengaste de quienes te recordaban la traición y por lo visto sólo te faltaba yo. ¿Acaso te es tan importante destruir mi vida miserable, sólo por saciar su sed de venganza? – continué con los ojos llorosos – basta Sasuke – y tomando su espada con mis manos la llevé a mi vientre y la enterré un poco en mi cuerpo – acaba ya con mi patética vida y vive tranquilo – sentía la gota de sangre bañar mi abdomen – déjame morir e ir con ellos. Con la gente que amo, no con basura como tú.

- Eres tan patética – me dijo acercando su rostro a mi cara asustada – pides clemencia con la muerte, ¿No decías que eras más fuerte?

- Lo era – dije sonriendo – hace muchos años, pero si no me matas, yo te voy a matar algún día Sasuke – con la frialdad más espantosa que pude, tanto que él mismo se sorprendió en el momento – no eres más que un ciego – seguí – todo por venganza, eso sí es patético, destruiste miles de vidas por eso – y cerrando los ojos – destruiste tu vida que era tan valiosa para mí por eso – y derramé las últimas lágrimas.

- Vete, Zetsuna – dijo Sasuke en voz alta, seguro era el muchacho rubio de ojos claros – esta noche me quedaré aquí con mi mujer.

Abrí los ojos, Sasuke no podría estar hablando en serio, me levanté y tomé una de mis armas, un kunai escondido en mis pantalones, pero mi cuerpo se precipitó al piso, maldije mi estado y sentí sus brazos rodear el mismo lugar en que un día su espada se clavó.

- No querrás – dije aterrorizada sabiendo la fuerza y poder de Sasuke – yo no puedo tener hijos – continué mientras mi camisa pequeña fue destrozada en el aire – conmigo no puedes rehacer tu querido clan.

Sus manos temblaban con tan sólo tocarme y con su espada me acarició el cuello. Me amenazaba para que mis movimientos se detuvieran.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo curioso - ¿Cuántas veces has tratado de ser madre Sakura? – y tomando con fuerza mis brazos me apresó contra la cama - ¿Con cuántos hombres te has acostado? – y me rasgó los pantalones.

- Con los necesarios para saberlo – le dije furiosa al ver que me desnudaba sin reparos - ¿Acaso crees que nadie me ha amado de verdad Sasuke? – y viendo cómo sus manos se detenían por un momento – pero tú no sabes de amor o de amistad. Eso no vale nada para ti.

Pero sus manos sólo se detuvieron para alejarse de mí un momento, pensé que se había arrepentido. Le miré con algo de agradecimiento si podía y me quise levantar para recomponerme, pero me fue completamente imposible.

- No te voy a dejar ir Sakura – dijo muy suave, retirando prenda a prenda, la ropa de su cuerpo, hasta que quedó desnudo ante mis ojos.

- Sasuke – dije sin comprender sus pensamientos – no entiendo, ¿Qué cosa te motiva a hacerme esto? – continué – mátame ya, pero no me vayas a maltratar de esta manera – y quise correrme a la esquina de la cama.

- Siempre supe que ibas a ser una mujer muy hermosa – dijo mientras daba pasos muy lentos hasta mí, pero traía consigo su espada, siempre con los ojos cerrados, siempre con el rostro en el lugar preciso – hace años te dije que te rindieras, pero estabas tan decidida a defender a esos malditos traidores – y empezó a pasar lentamente el filo de la espada por mi cuerpo, desde mis pies hasta que se chocó con la única prenda que me protegía.

- Sasuke no – dije aterrorizada – es lo único que no has hecho, jamás supieron que forzaras a una mujer a tener intimidad contigo, no lo hagas ahora – pero mis súplicas fueron acalladas con un corte en la mano que sujetaba al prenda.

Ahora estaba desnuda, mis manos corrieron a proteger mi intimidad y apreté mis piernas con fuerza. Su cuerpo se inclinó hasta mi oído y dijo las últimas palabras que recordé antes de perder la conciencia.

- No seas necia, no te opongas, no vas a salir de este lugar sin haber sido antes mía – y rápidamente sus besos llenaron los espacios tersos de mi cuello – en verdad Sakura, de esta casa vas directo a la mía.

Sus manos recorrieron con cuidado mi rostro y se detuvo en la cicatriz de mi ojo derecho, sus dedos repasaron con cuidado las marcas que se hacían en mi piel. Sus besos pasaron a esa parte y con cuidado y empeño dedicaba especial atención, sus manos estaban distraídas en mis cabellos largos y de nuevo rosas, pero se desviaron al encontrar en el camino mis senos desnudos a sus manos, que luego fueron poseídos por su boca.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Sasuke? – decía muy triste – es la poca dignidad que me queda, por favor déjame ir.

- Necesito hacerlo – dijo ido en sus caricias – necesito hacerte mía, mi mujer antes de morir – y bajó sus manos hasta que se encontraron con mis nalgas – aún recuerdo el color de tu cabello y el color de tus hermosos ojos.

Lamió con fuerza mi piel desnuda y dejaba marcas de fuerza y sometimiento en mi cuerpo, por primera vez en la vida, mi cuerpo era sometido por Sasuke Uchiha. Sus manos se perdieron en mi cuerpo y uno de sus dedos se introdujo en mi ano y me hizo gritar de dolor. Luego pasó hasta mi intimidad y mis piernas se cerraron en forma instintiva.

- No me avergüences así Sasuke – dije en súplica – no me tomes, no te aproveches de mi – y los cerré de nuevo.

Sus manos acariciaban con fuerza mis nalgas y uno de sus dedos se introdujo en mi cuerpo, quise alejarme por instinto, pero su abrazo se hizo tan fuerte, que pude notar la rigidez que con el tiempo adquirió su miembro cerca de mí.

- Siempre me has pertenecido Sakura – dijo entre gemidos al subírsele el nivel de excitación que poseía sus deseos – sabía que no estabas muerta, ese fue un truco tan simple y luego apelé a tu buen corazón. A un hombre viejo y anciano no podrías negarte, a alguien que por el descuido de sus líderes estuviese a punto de morir no podrías dejar desamparado.

- ¿Y todo por este momento? – dije molesta – apenas pueda te voy a asesinar Sasuke, no por mí, por mis amigos, por mi familia, por mi aldea.

- ¿Acaso en algún momento te diste cuenta que ese hombre no era yo Sakura? Estaba poseído por ese demonio y aunque luchara no podía contenerme a sus deseos sangrientos.

- ¿Qué dices? – susurré, pero mis intenciones se cortaron cuando llevó mis manos hacia atrás y una copia suya apareció para sostenerme las manos – Sasuke ¿Qué cosa enferma me vas a hacer?

La copia se pasó por debajo de mi cuerpo, con sus manos sostenía los míos y con sus piernas rodeaba las mías dejándome completamente inmóvil, mientras Sasuke se tocaba sobre mi cuerpo, pronto se colocó sobre mí y pude sentir que las cosas no tenían marcha atrás.

- No serás el primero – le dije con rabia tratando de molestarlo, pero sus deseos parecieron aumentar.

- Pero voy ser el último hombre en tu vida Sakura – susurró molesto y prepotente – de esta casa o sales a la mía o muerta.

- Pues debes cavar mi tumba pronto, porque me das asco, no quiero vivir recordando cada toque sobre mi cuerpo con tus asquerosas manos – y llorando - ¡Te odio Sasuke! – pero me acalló con una bofetada, para luego acariciar la mejilla castigada.

- Así como tú me odias, yo te amo con la misma intensidad – y besando mis labios acalló mis gritos cuando su miembro se introdujo en mi cuerpo.

Quise gritar, pero sus labios apretaron los míos con fuerza, sus manos sometieron mis brazos y sus caderas entre mis piernas se frotaban e incitaban la intrusión que ahora le generaba enorme placer.

Soltó un poco mis labios del aprisionamiento y su respiración se hizo agitada, mientras en mi intimidad la sensación de una invasión no consentida y sin preparación me causaba algo de dolor, aunque no demasiado, ya que sus movimientos aunque fuertes eran bien hechos y enfocados en darme placer. Eso bien que lo sabía él. Más cuando sonrió con mi primer gemido de placer, más cuando en medio de sus embestidas se aferraba a mi cuerpo y acariciaba mis senos.

- Ahhhh – dije perdida en su sometimiento agresivo.

- Tus gemidos de placer me hacen sentir muy satisfecho Sakura – y soltando otro gemido me volteo dejándome frágil a sus deseos – me penetró de nuevo y se dejó correr dentro de mi cuerpo.

Cansada por los momentos de esfuerzo que acaba de pasar me dejé caer por completo en la cama mullida de sus movimientos fuertes y de sometimiento.

- No va a nacer nada de mí – dije llorando – no esperes rehacer tu clan Sasuke.

- Tal vez sólo le preguntaste a las personas equivocadas – dijo riéndose – o a las personas que estaban bajo mis órdenes quizás – y se recostó sobre mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué? – susurré sorprendida.

- Que creo pronto seremos una bonita familia - dijo suavemente besando mi espalda – algún día te explicaré las cosas Sakura, por ahora confórmate con saber que eres mía y que esto se repetirá hasta que aceptes que me correspondes, mi amor.

Pasó sus manos por mi vientre y luego me desmayé.

Mis temores se hicieron realidad, en verdad el bien no siempre triunfa y el mal siempre deja cicatrices.


	6. EL PSIQUIATRA

**LA PACIENTE DEL 312**

**Hello**

**Esto llegó a mí, en un momento de inspiración y como siempre se los regalo a ustedes. **

**La situación . . . . **

Estaba acurrucada en una de las esquinas, era la paciente de la habitación 312 y con las manos apretadas a sus rodillas susurraba palabras sin sentido.

Una pequeña bata blanca le cobijaba el cuerpo ya delgado por la falta de una buena alimentación, pero más por la distancia de los seres que amaba.

Hace más de un año que la habían internado en ese hospital, desde que empezó a ver esas extrañas figuras de demonios por todas partes, fue en su último semestre de medicina, cuando estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio con el hijo de un importante empresario, el joven Naruto Uzumaki, el amor de su vida y el seguro padre de sus hijos como ella decía.

- Demonio – decía con los ojos cerrados – ese demonio me persigue cada vez que se va la luz del día – y dejando salir lágrimas, mientras se abalanzaba al hombre – papá, papá por favor te lo suplico llévame de este lugar, ya no puedo soportar a los demonios por las noches. Llévame con Naruto, con mi ángel, él me va a llevar al cielo y me va a entregar mis alas.

Estaba completamente perdida en sus ideas sobre demonios y ángeles, desde hace mucho tiempo sus padres con gran esfuerzo trataban de pagar los tratamientos que eran muy costosos. Su padre, su madre, sus hermanos, todos ayudaban con la esperanza de que a los próximos seis meses les devolvieran sana a su amada Sakura.

- Sakura – decía un hombre con cabellos canos y mirada triste, no hay demonios en esta habitación – y abrazando a su joven hija, le retiraba los cabellos que ocultaban el hermoso rostro que ahora estaba marcado por las mellas de su enfermedad, esa que le había logrado hacer perder la cabeza.

- Naruto – decía en balbuceos – mi Naruto – y miraba hacia el techo, por favor papá, que venga con mis alas para poder volar y escapar de este lugar tan triste – y le tomaba del rostro a su padre para verle de frente – hay un demonio muy malo, uno de ojos rojos – y soltando un gemido de dolor – por favor papá, no dejes que me mate – y se volvía a acurrucar para ignorar por el resto de la visita al hombre que le dio la vida.

Y siempre salía desconsolado para verse con el doctor Neji, uno de los antiguos compañeros de su hermana en la Universidad.

- Así como lo escucha señor Haruno – dijo el joven hombre de cabellos negros hasta la mitad de su espalda – Sakura es incapaz de percibir la realidad – y acomodando los lentes en el puente de su nariz – lamentablemente no puedo autorizar la salida de mi joven amiga, por lo menos no, durante los próximos seis meses.

- ¿Tanto tiempo doctor? – contestó el hombre anonadado – mi hija era tan vigorosa y alegre, se pasaba los días estudiando tanto para ser la mejor de las doctoras y de repente pierde los estribos de esa manera. Es tan injusto.

- No se lamente señor – contestó el joven – haremos lo posible para que ella recupere la noción de la realidad. Recuerde que está viva y que tiene una familia que la espera en casa.

- La verdad, creo que es la última vez que vamos a poder cancelar sus cuidados, su hermana pequeña va a entrar a la Universidad y su madre ha estado algo enferma – y dejándose rendido en la silla acolchada del lujoso consultorio del doctor – será la última luz de esperanza para ella. Luego sólo le podremos ofrecer oscuridad y abandono.

- No sé qué decir – dijo con voz triste Neji – hacemos lo que podemos, pero ella insiste con sus visiones de demonios y ángeles – y bajando la mirada – en especial Naruto. Lo hemos intentado absolutamente todo, pero parece que nada ha servido para que recupere el sentido de su vida.

- Naruto – dijo el hombre viejo con rabia para caminar hasta la ventana – ese muchacho se olvido de mi hija y se ha casado con tu hermana – y bajando la mirada apenado por aludirse a la hermana del doctor que tanto esmero y cuidado ofrecía a la muchacha – no es su culpa, lo sé, pero él decía amarla y ahora ni siquiera la viene a visitar.

- No lo culpe señor – decía Neji – mi hermana acaba de dar a luz a su segundo hijo y él no hace más que cuidarlos, estoy seguro que cuando se entere de todo va a sacar el tiempo, no le dijimos nada porque sabíamos se iba a venir de inmediato y los dos embarazos de Hinata fueron muy delicados – y viéndole al rostro – debe comprendernos, queremos a Sakura, pero mi hermana tenía un embarazo muy riesgoso. Le ruego que deje este asunto en nuestras manos.

- No me importa si le dicen o no, en verdad ya pasaron muchos meses y me da lo mismo – contestó el hombre – solo cuiden de ella, no quiero y tampoco creo poder soportar el verle así de nuevo, ella es mi vida y se está muriendo en vida. Sálvela doctor.

- Mire – contestó alcanzando un papel al hombre – son por los gastos de los próximos meses, le ruego los reciba, considere que son los sentimientos de Naruto e Hinata juntos por ella.

- No los puedo recibir – dijo él – sólo cuídela y trátela bien, ella es un ángel – y salió acomodando el sombrero y el abrigo en su cuerpo. Además molesto porque sabía que en el fondo estaban comprando su silencio para no hablarle a Naruto acerca del estado de salud de Sakura.

Ella pensaba que Naruto estaba muerto, eso se lo dijo él mismo al verla sufrir, cuando el tan sólo la dejó abandonada por casarse con la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos, él solo la abandonó y nunca se supo más porque se fueron a vivir al extranjero, muy lejos de ella.

- Como siempre lo hago – dijo él – pero en verdad ese hombre es un estúpido, no recibió este cheque tan jugoso que me ha donado el amable Naruto – y sonriendo arrogante – creo que me servirá para los gastos de la semana – luego los guardó en el bolsillo de su bata – o para comprarle un regalo a la linda enfermera Ino.

Y así como el tiempo había destruido a una joven hermosa y la había convertido en un remedo de sueños, perdida en sus delirios de demonios, que nunca se supo cómo empezó.

**El doctor. . . **

Cerró los ojos cansada, todo el día lo pasó observando por la ventana de esa lujosa habitación que le servía de cárcel. Lo tenía absolutamente todo, pero era también su infierno particular. Por lo menos le parecía el cuarto más bonito en los momentos de cordura y podía ver desde la ventana las montañas y un pequeño riachuelo que bajaba a tan solo unos metros del salón principal.

Se trataba de un lujoso centro de rehabilitación ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad de Konoha y a donde muy pocos enfermos podían ingresar, los más acomodados. Pero sus padres hacían el esfuerzo y ella lo sabía, por eso debía dejar de soñar, o mejor tener pesadillas con esos seres imaginarios.

Por eso se lo propuso y más cuando conoció a su nuevo doctor hace tres meses.

La primera vez que lo vio, se sonrojó por primera vez, bueno, en lo relacionado con un hombre, porque el único que le había despertado esos sentimientos había sido su amado Naruto, pero él estaba muerto.

Sintió sus pasos, serenos y calmados, lentos, ruidosos y anunciándose como siempre.

Había llegado su doctor, el más amable y guapo del lugar, le atendía con tanto esmero, y ella tenía pesadillas con él, lo sabía porque siempre que empezaban no podía moverse y luego desvariaba con las aberraciones que imaginaban le hacían.

Nunca le veía al rostro a ese hombre, era muy amable y bueno. Le avergonzaba el tan solo perderse en sus ojos hermosos cuando en su memoria o bueno, en su imaginación rondaban esos pensamientos oscuros y atormentadores.

Y entonces ella sabía que en este momento su destino se partía en dos opciones, era la realidad y se trataba del doctor o era el demonio que se disfrazaba de su aspecto, ese demonio, el que tenía los ojos rojos, su carcelero, el carcelero de la habitación 312.

Lo sabría porque, o seguía normal o no podría moverse y empezaría a marearse.

La puerta dejó sonar un rechinido muy ruidoso y ventajoso para que ella pudiese percibir cada cuanto una persona llegaba.

- Angelito – dijo suavemente el hombre cuando ingresó a la habitación, que más parecía un cuarto de cualquier joven que un hospital.

Ella cerró de nuevo los ojos, no sabía que pensar y estaba algo confusa, como todos los viernes la drogaban para la llegada de su doctor, creía que la pensaban peligrosa, como siempre ella recobraría nuevamente la cordura más tarde.

Acomodó una silla frente a la cama y la invitó a sentarse frente a él.

- Buenas noches doctor – dijo ella avergonzada mirando al piso y tocándose la muñeca de la mano derecha hasta que se le volvía de un color rosado, luego rojo.

- Basta – dijo el doctor – te estás haciendo daño Sakura – y le tomaba de la mano con cuidado y le sonreía.

- Lo siento doctor – decía ella avergonzada y reprimía sus acciones nerviosas gracias a los medicamentos – es sólo que no me siento muy bien.

- Dime Sasuke – decía el joven doctor - ¿Te sientes bien? – y le soltaba para mirarle con más seguridad - ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas? – y anotaba en una pequeña libreta.

- Yo – dijo ella aún más nerviosa – sigo teniendo esas pesadillas – y volteando al rostro al otro lado de la habitación – hace una semana tuve otra – y llevando sus manos a la cara – lo siento doctor, pero son tan reales.

- ¿Pero por qué las disculpas preciosa? – susurró el joven algo sorprendido.

- No doctor – seguía ella – por favor olvídelo – y se levantaba para caminar de nuevo hasta la ventana, hasta donde el doctor siempre la seguía y le acompañaba por unos minutos, ya era una costumbre, ya era una cita sin querer, siempre lo hacía.

Porque cada vez que se abría la puerta de la habitación 312, existían los dos caminos y cuando el resultante era la visita del doctor, le resultaban los minutos más agradables de su estancia.

- ¿Tienes miedo de mí? – decía el hombre.

- No – seguía observando con detenimiento el paisaje – es posible que tenga más miedo de mí.

**El culpable. . . . **

- Buenas noche doctor Neji – dijo la joven enfermera Ino – la paciente del 312 sigue con nosotros ¿No es cierto? – dijo algo pensativo – la verdad con las últimas sesiones pensé que las cosas habían cambiado – y bajando la mirada – es una lástima, los tratamientos del doctor Sasuke suelen ser tan efectivos con el resto de los pacientes.

- Quizás, esa muchacha es un caso perdido – dijo el hombre molesto por la intromisión – pero el doctor Uchiha es el mejor psiquiatra de todos, con el tiempo seguro mostrará resultados.

- Eso espero – dijo ella – es una mujer muy hermosa para terminar sus días en un lugar como estos, tratamos de cuidarlos, pero la vida es muy poco parecida a como es afuera – y alejándose – doctor, lo dejo, debo darle las medicinas a los pacientes.

- Claro que es muy hermosa – susurró cuando ella se fue – pero es muy esquiva – y soltó una carcajada – Ino nos vemos por la noche.

- ¿Es una cita? – contestó emocionada la muchacha.

- Por ti preciosa – inquirió el – seguro que sí.

Unos pasos resonaron por los pasillos.

- Neji – sonó fuerte – ya te dije que no te refieras así de ella.

- Señor Uchiha – dijo el hombre bajando la mirada de superioridad que fue rápidamente superada por la del nuevo personaje – lo lamento. Pensé que estaba haciendo sus negocios en Norte América. Igual aunque sea doctor, los negocios de su familia le quitan mucho tiempo, ¿Seguro que desea seguir cumpliendo sus obligaciones con los pacientes?

- Basta – dijo molesto – no quiero que nadie se entere de quien soy en verdad – dijo soltando una sonrisa que dejó a la vista sus hermosa dentadura - No me molesta ayudar a terminar la miseria en la que viven estos pobres hombres – y observó con cuidado cada uno de los pacientes que le devolvían una sonrisa.

- Eso y su paciente preferida ¿No es cierto? – dijo casi en tono de broma.

- Espero por tu propio bien, que a ella nadie la haya tocado desde que ingresó a este centro de rehabilitación – con una mirada amenazadora le retó – es lo mínimo que te pido por el buen dinero que te hechas al bolsillo.

- Pues nadie más que usted le ha puesto las manos encima – se defendió el joven – de eso no cabe duda, los exámenes médicos mostraron que ella era casta cuando ingresó a este centro. Bueno – y mirando ahora si de frente al aludido – eso hasta que usted empezó a darle un tratamiento especial. La pobre no pudo ni tenerme cerca por varias semanas pensando que le iba a hacer daño.

- Ya te dije que mis intenciones en este hospital no son exactamente altruistas – dijo sonriente al reconocer en su ayudante a un hombre audaz .

- Desde que la vio en la Universidad – dijo Neji – pero ella estaba comprometida con mi cuñado – y parándose en frente de Sasuke con un lapicero en sus dedos seguía viéndole con determinación – no acabo de entender cómo ha conseguido que las cosas cambien de este modo tan radical, no me quejo en verdad, la felicidad de mi hermana lo vale todo, pero ¿No le parece algo cruel tenerla encerrada en este lugar?

- No es de tu incumbencia – dijo molesto – pero ya que insistes, no es cruel porque ella tiene todos los cuidados que necesita para estar cómoda – y soltando un suspiro – nadie la maltrata.

- Eso no piensa ella – dijo Neji algo molesto – menos cuando usted la fuerza a tener relaciones – y ahora haciéndose el indignado – la violación sexual a una persona desvalida es un delito que se castiga muy fuerte – y soltando una pequeña risa mientras lo miraba – eso va a salir muy costoso señor Uchiha.

- Codicioso – dijo Sasuke – es uno de los pecados más graves – sereno ahora – tendrás tu dinero en la cuenta como siempre y deberías dejar de pensar tanto en dinero, no es todo en la vida. Un bono de 5.000 dólares espero sea suficiente por tu silencio y por las cámaras. Ya sabes que me gusta privacidad en mis momentos íntimos.

- ¿No le resultaría más cómodo una prostituta? – inquirió Neji – le saldría más barato y no pasaría por tantos problemas legales.

- No quiero compartir mi cama con una prostituta, como quizás tu acostumbras, a diferencia tuya, en mi familia somos muy selectivos con nuestras compañeras sexuales y no cualquiera nos entusiasma, por eso cuando encontramos a alguien que despierte nuestros impulsos hacemos lo necesario para conseguirlo.

- Es digamos que – dijo pensativo Neji – uno de los lujos que usted se puede dar, destruir una vida, o bueno, dos con la de mi cuñadito, comprar al personal y viajar constantemente – y sonriendo más – en verdad envidio su vida, debe ser algo excitante.

- Tus palabras son algo pecaminosas Neji – dijo burlón – pero muy ciertas, así lo hizo mi padre con mi madre, mi hermano con su mujer y ahora yo lo hago con la mía.

- ¿Está queriendo decir que piensa formalizar las cosas con Sakura? – contestó asombrado Neji – pero ella ni siquiera es consciente de lo que hace o dice.

- Le gusto – dijo Sasuke – ella está enamorada de mí, pero no quise perder el tiempo enamorándola o haciendo que terminara su relación con tu cuñadito, como le dices, así que obtuve lo que deseaba y me ha gustado mucho.

- Es gracioso como empieza a hablar como esa hermosa paciente – soltó alegre por la fuerte suma que se acaba de echar al bolsillo – debe tener cuidado o va a terminar como ella.

- Quizás – dijo sonriente – es posible que la hermosa Sakura no esté tan loca como todos piensan – pasó su mano por la corbata y se quitó el elegante abrigo que le cobijó durante el fuerte aguacero que acaba de acontecer – es una tierna desquiciada, una desquiciada que me pertenece.

**Hace dos semanas . . . . **

Caminaba el señor Uchiha o como le decían en el hospital, el doctor Uchiha por los pasillos del centro de rehabilitación terriblemente costoso y elegante fundado por sus antepasados hace más de cuatro generaciones. Sus antepasados y los antepasados de otra poderosa familia que había perdido la herencia de sangre, gracias a la muerte del último de los descendientes en la generación anterior, todo fue una locura y los negocios se complicaron.

Pero a él ahora sólo le importaba llegar al cuarto de su enferma preferida.

Como le había extrañado, sus cabellos sedosos, sus labios carnosos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y avergonzadas, sus senos preciosos que había saboreado hasta el cansancio, sus muslos torneados y firmes los cuales llenaba de morados y chupetones siempre, porque le gustaba el sabor de su piel.

- En verdad soy un maldito bastardo – dijo sonriendo – pero me la voy a coger toda la noche – recordando las escenas de las últimos encuentros con su paciente preferida, la paciente de la habitación 312.

La paciente más caliente del hospital, la paciente más sensual e inocente que emitía los gemidos que lograban excitarle de una forma incontrolable.

Todo lo que hizo, lo hizo para tenerla sólo para él, le hizo tanto mal. . . .

Le dañó la cabeza. . .

La volvió loca por completo. . .

Le trastornó la vida . . .

Le quitó la felicidad por completo. . .

Aunque en verdad ella no estaba tan loca. . . . al fin de cuentas.

Un rechinido deja las puertas abiertas de la enorme habitación y allí sentada en el piso, como siempre estaba ella, sentada jugando con sus cabellos y haciéndose una trenza.

Lo odiaba, le gustaban sus cabellos sueltos y regados por su cuerpo desnudo, pero por ahora iba a tratar de redimirse por el daño que le había hecho, caminó hasta el lugar en que ella se ubicaba y se colocó a la altura de sus ojos.

- ¿Princesa? – susurró él mientras retiraba algunos mechones y se acercó hasta que el rostro le llegó al cuello – preciosa, dime algo.

- Doctor – dijo ella susurrando – me va a dar mis alas, ¿Verdad? – y acercándosele un poco – usted me va a sacar de acá ¿Verdad doctor?

- Vamos – dijo él con una sonrisa y bajando sus manos hasta sus senos, tocándolos con cuidado – ahora no soy tu doctor Sakura.

- Demonio – dijo ella tratando de alejarse - ¿No es cierto?

Sonrió perdidamente y se soltó un poco la corbata.

- Solo un poco – susurró mientras se quitaba la bata – mentiras, en verdad soy un completo demonio.

Y se le abalanzó encima con desespero, de inmediato se abrazó a su hermoso cuerpo y levantó la bata para repetir lo que hacía cada una de las noches en que dormía en el hospital, tomarla sin contemplaciones, mal o bien ya reconocía cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo.

De repente, una marca, un corte en su cadera.

Una herida sobre su hermoso cuerpo, sobre su mayor posesión.

Le tomó con fuerza, le rompió la bata, la tiró sobre la cama y le dejó un momento

- Eres un demonio – susurró llorando mientras se cubría con una de las sábanas – no entiendo por qué me haces tanto daño – y se dejó llorar sobre la cama.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso? – dijo con rabia conteniéndose con mucho esfuerzo – quién te tocó princesa.

- No lo entiendo – gemía ella muy triste – usted me hace tanto daño y se preocupa porque tengo esa herida en el cuerpo.

- ¿Quién te tocó? – dijo molesto y ofendido, se lanzó en su contra y apenas le tocó el hombro desnudo supo quién le había lastimado – así que fue ese desgraciado.

- No – dijo ella nerviosa – no – acurrucándose para agarrar sus rodillas – yo no quería, yo no quería – y empezó a llorar – estaba aquí tranquila y entró a la habitación cuando era muy tarde y me sorprendió – dejándose caer desconsolada.

- Aún así no te logró hacer nada – dijo él orgulloso y prepotente – ni siquiera te tocó un cabello y por eso te caíste de la cama – caminaba hasta que estaba de sobre la cama y luego sobre ella – aunque él te iba a hacer lo mismo que yo te hago cada noche, conmigo no te defiendes de la misma forma ¿No será que en verdad te gusta la forma en que te toco princesa?

- No – dijo ella sollozando – sólo quiero estar en mi casa con mis padres y con mi familia – y resbaló sobre su propio cuerpo.

- Es una lástima que estés desquiciada – dijo él – porque así de loca nadie te va a creer nada – y se quitó la camisa, le pasó las mangas por sus manos y le amarró a las barandas de la cama – parece que nuevamente voy a tener que atarte para que no te vayas a caer como pasó con ese desgraciado, no te preocupes yo me encargo de él.

- Yo te conozco – dijo ella con una luz de lucidez en sus ojos – eres ese muchacho tan extraño que me veía desde el auto negro – dijo segura – tu traías los demonios tras de ti – gritó – tu los mandaste hacia mi lado – y se quiso alejar de su cuerpo.

- No – contestó serio – en verdad yo soy el demonio completo querida Sakura.

- Yo lo sé – dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas – malvado.

- No – contestó él seguro – me llamas malvado porque te enseñé a conocer el placer de la carne antes de un compromiso – y sonriendo – eso de nada sirve si no existe la pasión y deseo que yo tengo por ti, mujer – le gritaba.

- No – decía Sakura por última vez.

Antes de lo que siempre pasaba, antes que él se desnudara y le obligara a mantener relaciones cuando ella ni siquiera podía defenderse.

- Te gusta cuando te toco – dijo Sasuke y pasó sus manos ondeando las curvas de sus senos, acomodó sus dedos en los pezones sonrosados y los apretó con cierto gusto aberrante.

- Ahhh – dijo Sakura mientras cerraba sus piernas, bien sabía que no se conformaría con tan solo tocarle.

Bajó su rostro lentamente hasta que chocó con las masas que ahora le proporcionaban placer, sacó la lengua y pasó muy despacio por los orillos de la aureola de sus senos.

Se quitó la camisa y soltó sus pantalones, le dolía la entrepierna de tan sólo estar en esa situación.

Ella se revolcaba debajo de su cuerpo tratando de quitarse de encima a ese demonio cruel.

- Quieta – dijo suave, subió de sus senos a sus mejillas y pasó su lengua para saborearle de nuevo, cada vez que podía.

Sus hábiles manos retiraron el resto de ropa de su cuerpo, su miembro excitado le pedía a gritos que se adentrara en ella y terminara con ese suplicio que le atormentaba día tras día, pero no lo hizo, como siempre.

Entonces sabía que era el momento, la hora de dejar salir quien era en realidad, ella temerosa lo sabía, siempre pasaba antes que se la follara, siempre sus ojos y se perdía de tal manera que no podía ni moverse.

- ¿Otra vez? – susurró ella atormentada.

- Tranquila, sólo será un momento - y bajaba para olerle cada parte de su cuerpo, pasaba por sus muñecas y las besaba, mientras a ella le daban escalofríos, cuando recordaba como los doctores pensaban que se hacía daño ella misma – que hermosas piernas tienes – y entonces al fin luego de tanta espera sacó su miembro palpitante y lo empezaba a masajear.

También la tocaba a ella, con los días supo los puntos que ella le excitaban, debajo de su cuello en una parte especial que sólo el reconocía, dentro de ella, en un punto exacto de penetración ella perdía el control, en su espalda, pasar sus manos por debajo de las costillas y justo encima de sus nalgas la encendía.

Y entonces pasaba lo que siempre pasaba, la dominaba, su cuerpo obedecía sólo a los impulsos de su dueño y no se resistía, no podía evitar sentirse parte de un juego y simplemente dar lo mejor de si misma.

Aunque se la estuvieran cogiendo como poseso, aunque no quisiera, él siempre, con sus ojos rojos la obligaba.

Y ella lo disfrutaba y le ayudaba.

Entonces sus manos terminaban en sus sedosos cabellos, sus labios eran comidos por los de su amante, sus senos violados por la boca de su acompañante y su cintura prestada al que con frenetismo se frotaba a su intimidad.

Ella pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Sasuke y con fuerza se aferraba cuando él se quería alejar para verle dominada, sometida, engañada, utilizada y excitada, eso lo volvía loco de pasión y se arrojaba de nuevo en su contra.

Era como una guerra, pero entonces cuando ella había disfrutado de su cuerpo él hacía lo de siempre, le agarraba las manos con fuerza en contra de su espalda y la sometía a la pared, él siempre la tomaba con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño, sólo que le gustaba el sexo duro, el sexo fuerte, y ella en el fondo subía su excitación a límites insospechados.

- Dime que te coja de una buena vez – susurraba Sasuke al morderle suavemente el lóbulo del oído.

- No – decía ella segura – obviamente sus acciones diferían de sus sentimientos y eso demostraba una vez más que el demonio de ojos rojos, su carcelero la controlaba.

- Como lo pensé – dijo él – será divertido – y le soltaba las manos, la llevaba a la pared y se adentraba en ella sin contemplaciones, como un animal en celo y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, que podía tomarle cuando quisiera, como quisiera.

Pero ella, estaba sometida y vulnerable.

Nunca hubo un beso para el demonio, ese se lo llevó una vez, pero el doctor Sasuke, en un impulso que Sakura le ofreció.

Siempre ella de despertaba con el cuerpo adolorido, pero sin recordar muy bien las cosas, siempre eran como recuerdos cortados en su cabeza.

**Las razones . . .** .

Contesta rápidamente su estruendoso celular, al otro lado de la línea su ocupado padre le afanaba.

- Sasuke ¿Qué haces? Hace más de dos meses que debiste traer a la heredera de los imperios Haruno, la abuela de esa joven necesita ver a su nieta antes de morir y mis negocios no pueden quedarse a medias por culpa de tus caprichos ¿Qué hiciste con esa pobre mujer Sasuke? Te conozco y sé que puedes pasarte cuando algo se te mete por ceja y ceja.

- No te preocupes padre – dijo serio y sonriente – ya lo tengo todo solucionado, pronto iré con mi amada esposa, es una hermosura y seremos muy felices, este bebé que viene en camino es una enorme alegría.

- Me alegra Sasuke – dijo al otro lado el hombre mayor – siempre sabes cómo enorgullecer a tu padre.

- Siempre lo hago todo por ti padre – sonreía victorioso – dejaré la clínica y mi esposa viajará, solo tiene dos meses pero esperamos que el bebé nazca allá.

- No me la imagino – susurró el padre – debe ser una hermosa joven.

- Es como a su edad era mi madre, seguro que estarás orgullo de mí padre.

- Siempre Sasuke. 


	7. ASCO

**ASCO**

Hola!

Para tomar un descansito de mis adorados fanfics, pues escribo unos cortos que me parecen muy divertidos…

¿A qué no?

Vale que si!

De ahora en adelante voy a enfocarlos en lo que podemos llegar a sentir por las acciones de las personas que nos rodean y el de hoy….. voy a llamarlo ASCO ….

El mató a todas las personas que quería.

Mató a mi Naruto…

Mató a Tsunade…

Mató a Kakashi…

y por último frente a mis ojos, mató a …..Sasuke.

Luego que pudo estar en paz consigo mismo y con las personas que le rodeábamos, luego de mucho tiempo de dolor guardado en su corazón que explotó en mis brazos una noche que hicimos el amor en mi cuarto, porque no le gustaba la soledad de sus casas o la indignación de quienes se creían con derecho a juzgarle.

Yo sólo lo amé…

Y él me lo arrebató de los brazos….. cuando él también acababa de encontrar el amor en mí.

Maldito asesino de sangre fría y ojos del demonio.

Pero no me mató a mí y no lo hace aunque se lo pida de rodillas cada vez que puedo. Simplemente me dice que me necesita para que trate de encontrar una cura a sus ojos y que luego me hará el favor de matarme rápidamente y sin dolor.

Por lo menos sin exceso de dolor por el favor que le hago.

Eso dice Itachi Uchiha.

Entra por la puerta de la cabaña, en donde me tiene hace más de un mes, me mira con desprecio. Bueno, trata de mirarme con desprecio, porque sus ojos ya no le dan mucho, no se lo he dicho, pero parece que los va a perder muy pronto. En verdad he tratado de ayudarle, porque realmente ya no me importa si vivo y muero, además de saber que él averiguaría en cualquier momento si trato de hacerle daño.

Me ha torturado cruelmente con sus técnicas, me hace ver una y otra vez, las muertes de mis seres queridos sólo para vanagloriarse de su poder.

En especial la muerte de mí amado Sasuke.

Sasuke, mi amor, pronto estaré contigo – digo cada mañana con tristeza en mis ojos, pero siento que la vida se me alarga, así no lo desee, porque él no me deja terminar con ella.

Se sienta en una vieja silla color verde, esa silla era de la oficina de Tsunade, pero irónicamente luego que destruyeron mi casa y todas las vecinas, se dedicaron a recolectar cada una de las cosas que les parecieron útiles.

Volteo la mirada, no quiero verle, me da miedo, su nombre implica dolor y desgracia en mi vida.

Le odio como a nadie.

Quisiera asesinarlo ahora.

Él adivina mis pensamientos y se ríe cínico.

No podrías – me dice con desgano – si no pudo hacerlo mi hermano, menos una mujer como tú, sin la suficiente energía para un ataque – camina hasta donde estoy, me sigue mirando con odio y repulsión – me das asco – me dice en un momento determinado.

¿Acaso dijo que yo le producía asco?

Me levanto, él si me da asco. Me voy en su contra con rabia y le logro aruñar el rostro haciéndole sangrar, pero eso es lo máximo que puedo lograr, inclusive en esta ocasión he sobrepasado los límites.

Me da una bofetada y termino en el piso sangrando por la boca. Me ha roto los labios por segunda vez desde que lo vi.

**Inicio Flash Back **

Estaba con Sasuke, hace mucho que había regresado y me regalaba una flor blanca que estaba en el prado, estaba algo avergonzado por un acto al que calificó de cursi y algo estúpido, al ver cómo se formaba una sonrisa en los labios de Naruto.

No te rías imbécil – dijo Sasuke con algo de rabia, mientras hacía un gesto muy cómico para los años que tenía.

Sasuke – dije con cariño – gracias amigo – y él me sonrió dulcemente como siempre, desde hace un mes que me había pedido ser la madre de sus hijos. Bueno mejor, que me había convertido sin querer en la madre de sus hijos.

No soy tu amigo – me dijo sonriente – soy el padre de ese niño – y me tocó el vientre con cuidado.

Vamos Sasuke – dijo Naruto ya serio, desde que se había casado con Hinata y tenía a dos pequeños niños de cabellos rubios, un pequeñito de dos años y una niña de meses – me alegra que seas un buen padre pero debemos ir a investigar a la zona Norte por petición de la vieja.

¡Naruto! – grité molesta, le encantaba insultar a mi maestra, sobre todo cuando ella no podía hacer nada por reprenderle.

Vayan chicos – les dije con cariño y me acerqué disimuladamente a Naruto, le golpeé con cuidado la cabeza y le di un beso en la frente.

En cuanto a Sasuke, sólo le abracé como si tuviera un presentimiento, y le besé en la boca.

Te amo Sakura – dijo él tomándome de las manos – yo – bajó la mirada hasta mi vientre – yo sólo te amo demasiado – y me abrazó muy fuerte.

Ya – me alejé y le sonreí, arreglando sus cabellos desordenados por la hierba y lleno de pequeñas plantas – sólo regresa con bien, mira que hay un niño que va a necesitar de un padre.

Pobre niño – dijo Naruto sonriente - Sakura ¿No quisieras ser mi segunda esposa mejor? – y recibió un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó en el piso.

Sasuke se había enojado.

Ya Naruto – dijo él – ve a avisarle a Hinata, para que no se preocupe por ti, es un viaje algo demorado.

Muy bien – dijo serio – mientras tanto ustedes dos acábense de despedir.

¿No crees que Naruto es un hombre increíble? – le dije a Sasuke muy orgullosa de mi amigo, pero me alzó una ceja de inmediato.

¿Tanto como para ser el padre de tus hijos? – afirmó medio molesto y prepotente, sintiéndose ofendido por no haberlo elogiado seguro a él, así era mi Sasuke.

Es que el trabajo de hacerme el amor, no puede hacerlo un hombre increíble – susurré mientras le tomaba de la espalda – sino un hombre muy fuerte, que haya sido algo malvado y que esté muy bien ¿Conoces a alguien que me pueda hacer el favor? - y se volteó para mirarme complacido – vale Sasuke y dile a ese hombre que sólo serán tres veces por semana y que cuando desee podría engendrar a sus hijos, pero sólo si quiere, bueno, luego de tener el tuyo – y me volteé para hacer que me iba – que tengas una buena misión.

Oye – me dijo mientras se acercaba hasta mí y me robaba un beso muy apasionado – no me quiero ir sin haberte hecho el amor.

Le sonreí con ternura y le besé de nuevo, siempre le había amado y ahora lo amaba mucho más, luego nos metimos al bosque y tuvimos lo que él llamaba sus sesiones de amor, aunque para mí el amor duraba todo el tiempo, era simple y apasionado sexo animal.

Habíamos terminado, él desnudo sobre mi cuerpo y yo en contra del piso incómoda sobre un tatami que siempre estaba allí, ya me había parecido sospechoso que él lo comprara sólo y me invitara en esa ocasión para llevarlo al bosque.

Sasuke – dije susurrando – eres un idiota – y él soltó la carcajada.

Esta vez – y besando mi vientre desnudo y subiendo su mano por mis piernas - ¿Cuál es el motivo? – y pasaba su lengua por mi estómago.

Me haces cosquillas – le dije soportando la risa – y la razón es porque me hasta ahora me di cuenta los motivos para traer este tatami al bosque.

Eres muy inocente – me dijo atacado de risa – pero gracias a eso en unos ocho meses me vas a tener cuidando la leche en la cocina y cambiando pañales.

Eso es tan injusto – dije irónicamente – ahora que lo pienso perder la virginidad en un tatami en el bosque fue algo muy tierno de tu parte ¿No es cierto Sasuke?

Vamos Sakura – dijo tratando de convencerme - no es mi culpa, yo sólo caminaba por el bosque y allí tú estabas allí casi desnuda.

Sasuke, estaba herida y me estaba cambiando las vendas del torso – y le golpeé molesta – esa vez casi me abro las heridas.

No te molestes mi amor – me dijo tiernamente.

Sasuke – dije seria - ¿Desde cuándo eres tierno? – y le toqué los cabellos tratando de dejar en mis manos algo de su aroma varonil que noté desde que era tan sólo un niño y cerré los ojos perdida en las sensaciones que acaba de pasar en sus brazos.

Al tener su piel sobre la mía, sus labios en mi cuerpo y sus manos acariciarme con anhelo, sólo le quería amar.

¿Sasuke? – le volví a preguntar, pero sus ojos estaban posados en la cima del árbol que estaba sobre nosotros.

¡Sakura corre! – me dijo rápido.

¿Sasuke? – dije mientras me levantaba y trataba de buscar la ropa.

Pero quién lo podría imaginar – se escuchó sobre nosotros.

Sasuke se colocó delante de mi cuerpo estando aún desnudo.

Sasuke, ¿Quién es? – dije asustada colocándome tras de él para cubrir mi desnudez.

Sakura – dijo mirándome con los ojos reflejando el mismo infierno y sólo me abrazó – es tarde – me terminó mientras me tomaba de las mejillas.

Fornicando como animales – dijo de nuevo la voz – eres tan débil y estúpido hermano. Por sexo cambiaste el poder y la gloria. Cuando podrías tomarla luego de tener el resto.

¿Hermano? – dije asustada, Sasuke sólo tenía un hermano – Itachi Uchiha.

**Fin Flash Back **

Lo otro que vi fue a Itachi Uchiha bajar del árbol, y lanzar a Sasuke contra un árbol y yo, sólo quedé ante sus ojos que no demostraron piedad y con una kunai la clavó en mi vientre.

Lo sabía, seguro nos espió desde el árbol y mantuvo oculto su chacra, pudo ver las acciones tiernas de Sasuke por su hijo y decidió matarlo por simple gusto.

Luego asesinó a Sasuke muy rápido mientras yo me desangraba, y luego se escucharon las explosiones por toda la aldea.

Todos murieron sin piedad, pero él me cargó luego ver que estaba con vida, luego de su ataque. Me llevó por las construcciones totalmente destruidas y en el piso estaban todos los cuerpos de los aldeanos.

Los niños de Naruto estaban en el piso llenos de sangre, tratando de ser protegidos por él, que estaba muerto muy cerca a ellos. Hinata no le veía, seguro estaba muy cerca.

Me dolió tanto ver los pequeños hijos de Naruto lastimados e imaginar el dolor de padre que debió sentir mi querido amigo. Desde ese momento le rogué que me matara para irme con ellos, para encontrarme en algún lugar del otro mundo con mis seres queridos y con mi amado Sasuke, con mi pequeño hijo.

Eres un maldito bastardo – le dije mientras me limpiaba los labios lastimados y toqué inconscientemente mi vientre, desde que me lastimó tenía la manía tratando de encontrar en él un recuerdo de Sasuke o de mi vida pasada.

¿Quieres un hijo? – me dijo serio.

¿Un hijo? – le dije con impotencia - ¡Quiero mi hijo! – le grité – el hijo de Sasuke – mientras los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Te voy a dar un hijo – me dijo con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro – piénsalo sería un niño Uchiha y se parecería a tu amado Sasuke.

No – dije llena de pánico, mientras que trataba de retroceder a su alcance – yo no quiero un hijo bastardo de ti – y corrí hasta las afueras de la cabaña, igual no me persiguió, no podía ir más lejos, las cadenas en mis piernas no tenían más alcance.

Le vi salir a paso tranquilo hasta que me dio alcance y se empezó a desvestir.

Ya cumplí con informártelo, no te pido permiso zorra – susurró burlón – como virgen no eres, supongo y espero que Sasuke te haya instruido muy bien en cómo dar placer a los hombres – y se dejó casi desnudo ante mis ojos que sólo tenían destellos del sol – o ni para eso sirvió mi hermano.

Por favor – dije suplicante – no me hagas esto – terminé – ¿no tienes respeto por las mujeres?

Por ellas si – dijo maldadosamente – pero la zorra de mi hermano me es lo mismo que una prostituta así que abre las piernas de una buena vez – y retiró todas las prendas de su cuerpo.

No – dije furiosa cerrando mis piernas a cualquier posibilidad de su acercamiento.

Vamos niña – dijo al estar totalmente sobre mi cuerpo – llevo mucho tiempo sin pasar por una mujer y necesito sentir una suave piel junto a la mía.

No – dije asustada – Si lo haces, te mataré cuando menos lo pienses.

Eso quiero verlo – dijo soltando una carcajada.

y me penetró de una vez, adolorida recibía sus embestidas y me sometía entre el frio suelo y su cuerpo.

Lo odiaba, pero lo que más odiaba era ver en sus ojos el mismo color de Sasuke, sus mismos rasgos de maldad y el mismo infierno que un día él mismo me mostró cuando lo encontramos en el bosque muy cerca.

Casi me mata, inclusive me hirió de muerte, pero Naruto logró controlarlo, duré varias semanas en el hospital y Tsunade creyó que iba a morir, pero ella era una buena médica. Me salvó.

Sasuke se sintió tan mal conmigo, primero le veía a lo lejos por la ventana del hospital desde que recuperé la cordura, luego pasaba seguido aunque quisiera que no lo notara, luego me empezó a visitar, pero yo no lo quería, por primera vez le odiaba por hacerme daño.

El quería hablar conmigo, pero yo lo evitaba, al punto de perderme en los bosques para no verle, le temía, la verdad la espada clavada en mi costado no era agradable.

Pero entonces una noche que triste caminaba sin rumbo, él me descubrió cambiándome las vendas y se acercó suavemente al punto que terminé descubriéndome por completo y él simplemente me atrapó y me besó.

Luego yo sólo cedí y terminamos haciendo el amor por primera vez.

No como ahora, donde estoy sometida a los deseos de su propio hermano.

Hay un arma que consiste en dos puntas que se pueden clavar al tiempo en forma paralela y en sentido contrario, es arma la he fabricado y la dirijo hasta mi pecho.

Empiezo a mover mis caderas para estimular lo que el siente, abro mis piernas para que se distraiga, lo hace, si hace mucho tiempo hubiese sabido que él bajaría la guardia con sexo, me había entregado hace mucho.

Con agilidad la logro encajar en su corazón, su cuerpo se viene sobre mí. Dos opciones, vivir con un posible hijo suyo en mi cuerpo o morir ahora. Quiero morir, no deseo vivir con recuerdos tan amargos, le dejo clavarse sobre mí y le doy el abrazo de la muerte.

Adiós vida, adiós otros seres vivos.

Yo abrazo la muerte.

Me despierto, una suave caricia está sobre mi rostro.

¡Sakura!- dice un muchacho rubio como de seis años.

¿Pequeño Yuki? – digo asustada.

Papá – gritó – me ha reconocido.

Sakura – veo a Naruto, por Dios, está vivo.

Trato de moverme y bajo mis manos, sin embargo, me encuentro con algo que no esperaba, mi vientre ha crecido, es un bebé dentro de mí.

Dios mío, seguro que las personas que amo sobrevivieron y me rescataron de los brazos de la muerte y seguro ahora espero un hijo de ese desgraciado.

Cierro los ojos, dejo escapar lágrimas y aguanto el llanto, pero una mano me acaricia la mía que se aferra a la sábana.

Sakura – abro los ojos, miro con desconfianza, es Sasuke.

Está vivo, pero qué demonios pasa.

Tranquila – me dijo él – muestro bebé estará bien, ya nadie podrá separarnos.

Itachi – dije nerviosa.

El murió cuando Sasuke pensó que te había asesinado, pero te sometió a sus técnicas haciéndote creer cosas terribles, según parece.

Estoy tan confundida – agarraba mis cabellos con nerviosismo – ya no sé que es real y qué no - y me dejaba llorar.

Sasuke tocó mi vientre que seguro era de 9 meses, estría a punto de parir y me besó.

Dime si mis besos parecen falsos – dijo orgulloso.

Ya no se si es falso o no – dije algo nerviosa – pero es la única realidad que me gusta.


	8. CULPABLE

**CULPABLE**

**Hola….**

**Soy Minerva0924 o Eco y vuelvo con una historia que te pondrá los pelos de punta… **

Mi dedo tembloroso se acerca para palpar su mejilla derecha sonrosada por los golpes, pero de la herida que separa la piel de su rostro brota una enorme cantidad de sangre que mancha mi mano.

La retiro rápidamente, pero ya mis manos están de nuevo manchadas con su sangre, me tardé horas en removerla en la última ocasión, pero ya no será necesario hacer algo, creo que está muerta.

Aunque por mi cabeza no se pasa ni por casualidad la misericordia.

Es culpable.

Miro hacia el lado derecho, la ventana me permite ver el bosque, luego de tantos años y en el mismo lugar en donde comenzaron las cosas, las he terminado ….

Allí está y creo que los pulmones se le han llenado de sangre, quizás no debí golpearla tan fuerte.

Pero cuando me acordé de sus pecados le mueca de arrepentimiento se me borró de la cara de inmediato.

Por algo hago justicia, nadie me puede culpar a mí.

Ella es la culpable.

Por algo es mi venganza personal.

Por algo está en el piso completamente lleno de sangre y es mi prisionera, mi más preciado botín.

La hija de mi peor enemigo yace muerta en el suelo y yo he consumado mi venganza.

¿Cuál fue su pecado?

Muy fácil, ser la hija de su padre.

Tener su mismo color de ojos y el mismo tono de piel.

Ser tan parecida a él y ser lo único que él amaba.

Si.

Amaba.

Soy un maldito bastardo, pero eso pasa cuando se cobra venganza, se corre el riesgo de hacer cosas que parecen ser incorrectas.

Cosas que pueden parecer malvadas, pero en verdad sólo se obra con justicia.

Yo soy un justiciero, un justiciero con su propia venganza.

Le volteo a ver de nuevo y una pequeña piquiña en mi pecho me hace lagrimear, ella parecía tener mi edad físicamente, pero su mente era como de una joven de apenas 16 años.

Yo tengo 21 años en los que no he hecho más que clamar por justicia.

Es tan curioso que en mi fecha de nacimiento lograra arrebatar la vida al último de los bastardos que asesinó a toda mi familia.

El día de mi cumpleaños asesiné a una mujer frágil que llevaba a cuestas el peso de los pecados de sus padres.

- Sasuke –kun – suena tras la puerta, es mi pequeña sobrina Yuri que trata de abrirla lentamente, pero su padre cierra la puerta con rapidez.

- Vamos pequeña – le dice calmadamente – tu tío está cuidando de nosotros – le sigue sabiendo que había asesinado a la mujer que desde hace varios días sufría en mi cuarto de las peores vejaciones que se puede someter a una joven.

Ella se había hecho amiga de mi pequeña sobrina, la muy desobediente se logró colar en mi habitación hace varias noches cuando aún estaba cuerda y consciente.

La muy tonta ni siquiera le pidió ayuda, sólo se presentó con el nombre que es maldito en mi casa: Sakura Haruno.

Las mismas vejaciones que sufrió mi madre en manos de su padre, se las he proporcionado.

**Inicio Flash Back**

Todo empezó hace seis semanas.

Amaba el silencio.

Estar rodeado de todos y a la vez de nadie era, uno de mis mayores orgullos desde hace varios años, cuando me convertí en el mejor asesino de estos lugares.

Me temían y odiaban, por lo tanto me respetaban.

Mi familia sabe que soy un asesino y lo permite, porque desde niño hemos buscado venganza.

No.

Miento.

Buscábamos justicia.

Aprendí también a ser cauteloso, a pasar desapercibido, pero en ocasiones mi apariencia me lo impedía.

"Guapo" decían mis amantes.

Sólo sonreía cínico al verme con la apariencia de un ángel y saberme tan sucio o podrido como la peor de las inmundicias.

Desde el día en que supe lo que quería hacer de mi vida, me supe una escoria, pero no me importaba saber que lo era.

Lo sabía y lo disfrutaba, utilizaba mis atributos en pro de mis misiones.

Un éxito del 100% decía mi hoja de vida.

La última de mis víctimas había sufrido la muerte más horrible de todas.

Era un político tan corrupto como cruel y en sus haberes estaban la pederastia y el homicidio.

Podría decirse que lo gocé, más cuando mis manos llenas de sangre le cortaron el último aliento de vida.

- Bien hecho – me dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios hasta la cintura que sonreía complacida – una escoria menos en la sociedad Sasuke – dijo luego de la misión.

- Solo hacía mi trabajo Tsunade – contesté sereno – y no necesito de tus halagos, aunque mi paga no estaría mal ahora – le volteé a ver con desgano estirando la mano.

- Son 15.000 dólares Sasuke – acotó la mujer – tómalos ahora, pero tengo una oferta para ti – sonrió sabiendo que yo nunca daba un no por respuesta.

Bajé la mano desganado de nuevo con el sobre lleno de dinero, me levantó de la suave banca ubicaba en el parque central de la ciudad de Konoha.

- Y ¿Quién es ahora? – murmuré sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos y guardando uno en mi boca. Alejándome de ella.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hicieron a tu madre? – dijo serena la mujer sabiendo que estaba tocando un punto sensible. Me levanté molesto y con una gélida mirada acusé asesinamente a la mujer que de inmediato siguió para evitar lo que seguro pondría fin a su vida – Oye – me dijo serena – en verdad no te lo recuerdo por gusto, la próxima misión tiene que ver con eso.

- Y ¿Cómo demonios tendría que ver con el asesinato de mi madre? – le grité molesto – al menos que …

- Si – contestó ella triunfante – hemos hallado al asesino de tu madre, pero tengo una condición para darte todo lo que quieres saber – mientras me enseñaba un sobre color beis.

- ¿Qué cosa? – contesté irritado con los ojos rojos de furia y los puños apretando la gabardina gris que me cubrían, seguro que les estorba para decidirse a darme esa información ahora.

- Debes asesinar a ese hombre y toda su familia como misión – susurró calmada frente a mí - ¿Eso es problema para ti?

- Bien sabes que no – dije con una sonrisa retorcida – menos en esta ocasión.

Le arrebaté el sobre y caminé lentamente hasta un lujoso auto color azul oscuro de tan sólo dos semanas de comprado.

Era lo de menos, al fin iba a obtener mi preciada justicia.

Me infiltré en su casa, era el nuevo jardinero, el nuevo jardinero de la lujosa mansión Haruno.

Escupo en sus malditas flores.

- Madre estoy muy feliz – decía una joven de cabellos rosados hasta la cintura – Sai me ha propuesto irnos de viaje hasta New York y posiblemente me pida matrimonio ¿No te parece genial? – y sacando un libro lleno de apuntes y correcciones – ¿crees que pueda terminar mi carrera en Estados Unidos? Estoy muy emocionada mamá, he aprendido demasiado y me parece que me quiero dedicar a la investigación para encontrar cura a las enfermedades. Nadie morirá mientras pueda hacer algo madre.

- Si mi pequeña – susurró una mujer en silla de ruedas – pero deberás venir a visitarme muy seguido – tosió con algo de fuerza – serás toda una doctora. Eres tan buena y tan dulce como tu padre, mi pequeña Sakura.

- No te preocupes madre – contestó la muchacha enternecida – vendría cada fin de semana hasta que me gradúe y luego te vendrías con nosotros, a Sai le encantaría vivir contigo, ya sabes que te quiere como una madre.

- Es un buen chico – dijo la señora – pero los negocios con tu padre lo han vuelto algo serio.

- Es por su padre – susurró la joven – debe manejar los negocios de su familia.

Pensaba que ese hombre no había tenido hijos, pero seguramente esa mujer era su hija, hermosa, pensé de inmediato, pero mi sed de venganza transformó su belleza en un veneno ante el recuero de mi madre.

Su belleza fue robada por la muerte cuando ese maldito la violó y la asesinó frente a los ojos de mi padre.

Ese día tracé mi venganza.

Ese Sai, seguramente era el hijo del gobernador, lo recuerdo porque tuve que cuidarle hace meses de unos asesinos tan peligrosos como yo, era un imbécil con mucho dinero, pero no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de una mujer como ella.

Era hermosa, pero sacudí mi cabeza y esa se convirtió en mi mejor venganza …

Trabajé día y noche en esa maldita casa, en donde me atendieron tan bien que lo odiaba. Desayuno con los otros empleados, almuerzo del mismo nivel que el de los señores y cena especial.

En varias de las ocasiones ella vino hasta la mesa y se sentó con nosotros, notaba su mirada inocente sobre mi torso a veces denudo y luego ruborizada se retiraba hasta que ya lejos la escuchaba culpable llamar a su novio y preguntarle cualquier estupidez.

Su madre murió a la semana de mi llegada cuando ella estaba de viaje, creo que nunca se lo perdonó y cuando cerró sus ojos pareció darme las gracias por enviarla junto a ella.

No quería hacerle un favor, inclusive me quise detener cuando palpé la suave piel de su cuello y su torso desnudo, ella definitivamente era culpable, pero también hermosa.

Creo que también sus ojos mentían con inocencia.

El veneno fue efectivo con su madre, la pobre mujer no debía sufrir, no tenía la culpa de haberse casado con un engendro, pero la hija debía morir con mucho dolor.

Un día llegó la hora cero, el momento de tomar justicia, ella dormía en su habitación, tan confiada de sus amados empleados, tan confiada de mí que se arrepentiría para siempre.

Guardé un cuchillo de su propia cocina en mi pantalón y caminé hasta su habitación.

Entré silencioso y cauteloso de no hacer ruidos, su habitación no era como me lo imaginaba, no estaba llena de peluches o moños estruendosos color rosa. En verdad se trataba de una estrictamente ordenada habitación llena de libros y porcelanas de bailarinas.

Además que era de un tono azul suave …..

Como mi cuarto de niño …..

Irónica coincidencia.

Días después me enteré que ella deseaba ser bailarina para el ballet de la ciudad, pero sus padres jamás la dejaron, gracias a ello supo que deseaba ser doctora y curar a los enfermos.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Sus cabellos están manchados de sangre, sus manos caen por el orillo de un escalón y de ellos gotean sin parar las consecuencias de mis golpes.

Camino hasta ella, le levanto la cabeza y la acomodo en mi regazo con una actitud tan contraria a las últimas semanas, creo que quisiera transmitirle una especie de explicación a lo que fueron mis actos, pero sus ojos están cerrados.

Un momento, sus ojos están dejando escapar una lágrima, hay un movimiento tras sus párpados.

Me alejo de ella, la dejo en la cama y me escondo de mis demonios …

Ella era hermosa …..

No …

Es hermosa ….

¿Cómo pude hacerle eso?

Era venganza, justicia, pero algo me dice que esos dos conceptos no pueden estar juntos.

Le miro de nuevo, sus brazos tienen marcas de mis manos que se hicieron cuando yo …..

**Inicio Flash Back**

Cuando estuve en su habitación recordé la comodidad que en algunos tiempos tuvo mi familia, tanto dinero que nos dábamos la gran vida mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano mayor y yo.

Mi hermano mayor Itachi no estaba en casa cuando eso pasó, se encontraba en el extranjero estudiando para terminar la escuela de negocios que luego le permitiría administrar nuestras empresas, pero eso se fue a la basura cuando descubrió lo que había pasado.

Ya no teníamos empresas que administrar.

Saqué el cuchillo dispuesto a clavárselo en su pecho, justo en el corazón, pero cuando me acerqué le vi dormir plácidamente y me sentí enormemente atraído por su cuerpo casi desnudo.

Era sin duda la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

El cuchillo cayó de mis manos y éstas supieron que hacer.

Me despojé de mi ropa.

Con mis manos ahogué el grito que se le escapó al sentir un extraño ocupar su cama, pero mis deseos le salvaron la vida en esa ocasión.

No me habría costado nada clavarle un puñal y dejarla así no más.

De eso daría fe más de una de mis ex amantes ahora muertas, que aunque me atraían murieron en mis manos por algún motivo, como descubrir mis verdaderos intereses o mi oficio de asesino.

Apenas vio mi rostro dejó de moverse y lágrimas le cubrieron el suyo del susto, trató de tocarme el rostro con sus manos pero lo alejé molesto.

¿Acaso trató de ser dulce?

La estaba tratando de violar.

Que estúpida era esa niña tonta.

Bajé mis manos de su rostro en un experimento.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – me dijo llena de miedo.

¿Acaso no era obvio?

No, no lo era.

Ella no podría saber que la iba a asesinar primero y que luego decidí dar un giro a mis planes.

- Venganza – fue lo único que le respondí antes de romper su pijama y verla por completo desnuda.

No me equivocaba, ella era en verdad hermosa.

Coloqué un trozo de su pijama en la boca y no pudo gritar o pedir ayuda.

Cuerpo joven y tierno, brazos y piernas firmes con olor a flores, senos suaves al tacto y olorosos también.

Con mi nariz empecé a olerla poco a poco, deseaba sentir casi mío ese dulce aroma.

Pero lo más asqueroso era que su nivel de belleza empezaba a desbordarme al punto de hacerme enojar.

¿Cómo el fruto e hija del mal podía ser tan hermosa y dulce?

No.

No quería verle su hermosa cara suplicante.

La volteé de una buena vez y rompí su ropa interior con rabia.

Empujé su rostro contra la cama para no dejarla gritar y mientras lo hacía coloqué mi virilidad en su intimidad.

Me costó un enorme trabajo entrar en ella ….

¿Virgen?

Si

Ni su amado novio la había tocado, pero eso no me importaba porque me sentía tan libre de dolor y preocupaciones mientras me apropiaba de todo su ser.

Embestirle era tan placentero como besarle su espalda desnuda temblorosa.

Ya no lloraba e inclusive había dejado de moverse, era un objeto en mis manos.

El objeto de mi venganza y el desfogue de mis frustraciones.

El sudor proveniente de mi cuerpo cansado de tomar prestado el suyo o mejor tomar el suyo como pago por los pecados de su padre, caían sobre ella.

Cuando se enterara su padre de esto iba a sufrir tal dolor y allí yo aparecería y le quitaría la vida a él.

Luego que enterrara a su amada y hermosa hija.

Cuando terminé de satisfacer mis deseos sin pensarlo dejé que mi cuerpo se vaciara en ella.

Jamás lo había hecho.

Creí que ella estaba muerta porque estaba completamente inmóvil, en ese momento sentí pánico porque creo que quería no muriera.

Increíble cuando hace poco tiempo entraba con la firme intención de arrebatarle la vida.

Le volteé con cuidado y con los ojos intranquilos le vi al fin completamente trastornada y desconsolada.

Se levantó pero sus piernas lastimadas le fallaron y cayó al piso golpeándose.

Mis manos se colocaron sobre ella, sobre su cuello y su respiración se calmó hasta que perdió el sentido.

Luego la llevé a casa y allí la tuve permitiéndome de ella hasta que pareció empezar a perder la cordura.

Parecía un cordero asustado y triste.

Su cuerpo tenía mis golpes y mis besos de forma simultánea.

Hasta que una noche ella se atrevió a rebelarse a sacar a luz el poder su padre.

En esa ocasión me molestó tanto que no me pude contener.

Igual me preocupaban mis acciones, yo la iba a matar por venganza o por justicia, pero al contrario de esto di rienda suelta a mis deseos y le tome como la hermosa mujer que era.

Nunca alguna mujer me despertó esa clase de deseos.

Si lo cuento en número de veces la violé casi en 40 ocasiones.

Sólo la última vez le golpeé tan fuerte que casi muere.

Le golpeaba en las mejillas, le golpeaba en la espalda, en las piernas y en los brazos.

Casi conscientemente le golpeaba en lugares que no la lastimara, nunca le golpeaba el rostro o su estómago.

Parecía querer matarla, pero nunca me esmeraba en ello.

La última vez fue casi un accidente, uno que casi la mata, como hace tiempo debí hacerlo.

Pero cuando la golpeaba me sentía como un maldito animal, como un cabrón, como lo que siempre supe que era.

¿Qué más daba entonces?

**Fin Flash Back**

Cuando la violé sin contemplaciones y ahora que puedo verla viva, me alegro irónicamente porque podría tener de nuevo ese suave cuerpo debajo del mío …

¿Cumpliendo mis deseos de venganza?

No

¿Cumpliendo mis deseos de hombre?

Sí, porque desde el día que la vi supe que deseaba …¿Tomarla?

Me levanto del piso debo cumplir una cita con uno de los pocos hombres en que confío en mi vida.

La dejo tal como está y cierro la puerta luego de vestirme y quedar tan pulcro que sería muy difícil averiguar lo que hago en mis ratos libres.

Recibo una llamada mientras bajo las escaleras.

- Sasuke – dice la voz femenina.

- ¿Qué quieres? – digo con desgano.

- Maldito bastardo – dijo enojada – tienes a la hija del embajador de los Estados Unidos y no has cumplido tu misión. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Debiste asesinarlos a todos hace tiempo.

- Es mi problema – le contesté furioso – jamás pensé que el bastardo que asesinó a mi madre fuese alguien tan importante. Es difícil cumplir tan rápido la misión.

- ¿Qué haces con ella Sasuke?

- Igual estará muerta dentro de poco ¿No es lo que te interesa?

- Mi problema es que necesito a la familia del embajador muerta para dentro de poco, no me interesa los medios que utilices para ello – cayó un poco para seguir diciendo – Sasuke, no soy una santa, pero ella es sólo una niña, no la hagas sufrir demasiado, sólo liquídala y déjala morir en paz, no me agrada pensar las torturas a las que la sometes. Debe morir pero no …

Le colgué el teléfono con rabia ….

O tal vez pensando que yo tampoco quería lastimarla más ….

Menos sabiendo que debía morir muy pronto ..

Quizás debería devolverme y liquidarla ahora.

Lo dudo, me doy la vuelta, pero no.

Mi único amigo siempre sabe que decir para que haga lo poco consciente que hago en mi vida.

Camino por ese parque en donde jugábamos de niños.

Yo era millonario y con un chofer que me paseaba cuando mis padres estaban ocupados, mientras él era un pobre niño de la calle que mugroso me quiso robar un pedazo de pan que llevaba en una maleta.

Mi chofer lo golpeó cuando lo descubrió, pero yo sólo quise jugar con él.

Ese día se hizo mi mejor amigo y yo él suyo.

Con el tiempo terminé en sus mismas condiciones y mi hermano cuidó de los dos.

Era mi segundo hermano y amigo.

- Detective – susurré con un pedazo de pan en mi mano derecha – como siempre te traigo mi regalo.

- Idiota – me dice algo sonriente – como siempre me traes pan aunque no lo quiera. Me vas a reclamar ese pedazo de pan hasta que me muera.

- Quizás hasta que yo muera – le digo seco y pesimista – toma idiota.

- ¿En qué andas ahora Sasuke? – me dijo preocupado y misterioso.

- Vivo la vida- sonreí – solamente vivo la vida con mi familia, tal como debe ser.

- Mientes tan mal cuando estás conmigo – me sonrió tranquilo – siempre haces lo que no deberías. Anda Sasuke, dime que tú no tienes nada que ver con ese secuestro.

- ¿Cuál secuestro? – digo haciéndome el idiota. Igual Naruto, mi mejor amigo siempre me cree, él es un buen idiota.

- Te quieres hacer el idiota conmigo – sonrió apenado – ella es amiga mía y no puedo encontrarla, me siento como un completo idiota.

- ¿Quién era tu amiga? – miento con descaro.

- La hija del embajador de los Estados Unidos – susurró desesperado – la conozco desde que estaba en el orfanato – me miró triste y acongojado – creo que la han asesinado – y apretó los puños con mucha impotencia.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, esa misma mujer que él buscaba, estaba muriendo en mi cuarto mientras hablábamos. A esa misma le había violado durante horas sólo por gusto y no me arrepentía de haber sentido esos labios en los míos.

- Es una lástima – terminó tomando otro de mis cigarrillos.

- Dime que no eres tú – me susurró con fuerza y casi súplica. En un descuido me agarró de la camisa y contra la pared, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sufriendo me miraba justo a los ojos – prométemelo Sasuke, júrame que no la tienes ahora.

Le quito con rabia, más aún por saberme descubierto pero lo disimulo.

- ¿Qué te dice que la puedo tener?

- No lo sé Sasuke – me contesta – pero cada vez te metes en problemas más graves y cuando pasa algo tan terrible que parece inhumano, por tu misma boca me entero que fuiste tú – me dejó y apoyándose en la baranda – su madre la abandonó de niña y luego a los 12 años, su padre la encontró en el mismo orfanato donde yo estaba, era una bastarda, pero la esposa del embajador la aceptó porque ella no podía tener hijos y el hombre se encariñó al verla tan parecida a él – terminó serio – aún lo recuerdo, ese hombre serio y cruel le miraba con cara de atontado cuando tocaba el violín y sonreía, ella es todo un ángel.

- No entiendo en dónde entro yo, Naruto – le dije hipócrita.

- Ayúdame a encontrarla entonces Sasuke – terminó dejándome boca abierto – si me ayudas te colaboraré incondicionalmente cuando lo necesites. Lo prometo.

- Naruto, ¿por qué alguien querría secuestrarla o hacerle daño si es todo un ángel?

- La madre del embajador es una poderosa empresaria dueña de una empresa de armas – me habló en voz confidencial – heredará mucho dinero y un emporio enorme, pero alguien desea quedarse con todo, no le conviene una hija altruista que sólo quiere salvar a los niños de la calle. El embajador tiene cáncer y morirá en pocos días, luego de la muerte alguien se apoderará de todo sin piedad.

- ¿Y si es tan grande este asunto, cómo puedo ayudarte?

- Porque en verdad, las únicas personas capaces de cometer semejante atrocidad y asesinar a una niña son los de la agencia en la que trabajas, pueden engañar, mentir descaradamente para que culminen sus intereses. O como es tu caso sólo poner una cantidad de dinero.

- Me siento como si me despreciaras Naruto – sonreí cínico - ¿Acaso crees que soy una basura?

- Claro que lo eres – me dijo sonriendo – quiero tanto que dejes de serlo sólo por darle gusto a una absurda venganza. Todos sufrimos Sasuke, además según mis averiguaciones, el hombre culpable de tu caso es alguien que tenía interés en tu dinero y hasta el momento sólo creo que pudo ser Madara. Sasuke él no estaba por Italia tal como lo dijo, él estaba en el país y creo que sus hombres lo hicieron.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver ahora? – le digo confundido y alterado.

- Sasuke – dijo serio mirándome al rostro – te interesa, Madara era enemigo de tu familia. Tu padre antes de morir acudió al embajador para pedirle protección, pero el pobre hombre no pudo hacer nada. Madara asesinó a la madre de esta chica desaparecida y la tuvo que abandonar para que no la asesinaran también. Ustedes dos están conectados y si quieres saber que pasó con tu familia debes ayudarme a encontrarla y protegerla antes que Madara le haga daño.

Un escalofrió me recorre, siento algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

Arrepentimiento y dolor.

- Ella es inocente – digo inconsciente.

- Claro que lo es – grita Naruto – Sasuke , tu le hiciste algo – dijo dolido – contéstame – me gritó ahora – maldito bastardo – terminó llorando de rabia e impotencia, antes de desplomarse en la silla.

- Yo – dije rápido – no la tengo – mentí – pero mi mirada me delataba.

Lo dejo hablando solo, camino hasta esa enorme construcción que hace mucho tiempo no visito y me arrodillo frente a ese hombre crucificado.

- ¿Qué hice? – digo en voz baja y me suelto la bufanda - ¿Era inocente? – y miro los arañazos de la última vez antes de violarla.

- Una injusticia parece – dice a mi lado esa dulce voz joven y buena que hace semanas tenía junto a mí. Como un fantasma la voz de ella resonaba en mi cabeza y una figura fantasmal se aferraba en mi brazo – tengo 21 años y soy estudiante de medicina, vivo con mi padre y mi madre adoptiva, pero ella ha muerto porque le he dejado sola, soy un completo monstruo.

- Yo lo hice – dije en voz suave – la maté con un veneno.

- Tengo tanto frio – susurró en mi oído – Sasuke por favor abrígame – le miré y estaba desnuda con su cuerpo lleno de golpes y moretones sangrantes – ¿sabías que cuando era niña un chico parecido a ti me regaló de su pan porque tenía mucha hambre en un parque?- sonrió el fantasma – pero era un niño bueno que me abrigó con su bufanda – cierro los ojos con desespero, la recordaba, la misma niña del parque que jugaba con Naruto y tenía hambre, les di de mi comida, pero a ella no la volví a ver, creo que a los pocos meses fue adoptada.

Ahora lo sabía, en verdad su padre vino por ella.

Salgo corriendo, el hombre de la cruz me lo ha confesado todo, yo no me he confesado con él, en verdad ella es inocente, no es culpable.

El único culpable soy yo.

Nunca fue culpable, aunque su padre fuera el asesino.

Debo ir por ella y ver que no se muera.

Mi sobrina juega con sus muñecas, mi hermano lee un libro y parece que ella no existiera.

Abro la puerta y su cuerpo yace en el piso muy lejos de donde la dejé, una navaja, mi navaja abrió sus venas y la sangre está por todo el piso.

Corro a ver su pulso.

Es tarde, muy tarde.

- Estúpida mujer – grito encolerizado, pero luego me calmo, ella aguantó demasiado.

Ahora soy lo que más odio.

Un hombre como el que asesinó a mi madre.

Un momento, ella abrió los ojos.

Está viva.

No sé qué hacer ahora.

Toca su vientre.

Lo toco con ella, parece abultado.

Ella tiembla y me tiene miedo.

Yo me temo aún más.

Porque yo soy el culpable.


	9. OBSESIÓN

**OBSESIÓN**

**Mi regalo de navidad para todos… espero que lo disfruten porque me puedo demorar algo en volver a escribir….**

**Saludos…. **

Su voz es encantadora y su rostro es un hechizo para quienes se encuentran ante su presencia.

Antes de salir al escenario delinea sus ojos con un lápiz negro y sus cabellos rojos como el fuego caen sensualmente sobre su rostro como si se tratara de una aparición.

Por lo general mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras canta, pero cuando lo hace su sola presencia es suficiente para quienes lo escuchan.

Aún así cuando los abre, los demás pierden el control al sentirse completamente atraídos por ellos.

Es un hombre muy apuesto, en realidad es toda una estrella del rock.

Es el príncipe de la oscuridad para quienes lo escuchan.

Las letras de sus canciones enloquecen a quienes tratan de entenderlas y caen rendidos a los deseos de su nuevo señor.

El escenario está oscuro, las luces se encienden llenando de colores los instrumentos y allí en el fondo de todo, una figura se levanta al ritmo de una hermosa voz.

Todos están perdidos luego, han caído en el hechizo de su canción.

Su nombre es Sasori, la estrella de rock.

El concierto termina como siempre, es todo un éxito y debería ir a celebrar, pero esta noche tiene una cita especial con su manager.

De todas maneras le da lo mismo, no tiene ganas de fiesta, ya está cansado de ser el centro de atención por donde vaya, todas las mujeres con las que se acuesta le parecen cada vez más una sola y últimamente tiene ganas de hacer otras cosas.

De pronto le está cansando la fama y el éxito, aunque la fortuna nunca le ha molestado, de todas maneras siempre tuvo dinero, es un heredero de una enorme fortuna familiar.

Sin embargo, lo que le corresponde desde niño sumado a lo ha conseguido le hacen uno de los solteros más codiciados del medio y del mundo.

Camina hasta la ventana de la enorme habitación en el hotel y su frente choca cansina con la ventana de vidrio que le deja ver el sin fin de luces de Konoha.

Acomoda mientras tanto la corbata en su cuello, es una estrella del rock, pero sabe ser elegante y formal, aún más cuando quiere pasar desapercibido.

Peina su cabello hacia atrás y luego hacia el lado, en verdad no parece el mismo, ahora se ve aún más guapo y atrayente.

Él lo sabe, por eso con frustración revuelve sus cabellos y tomando la gabardina roja sale caminando tranquilo hasta el restaurante del hotel cinco estrellas.

Su vida gira en torno a tres ejes: Dinero, música y sexo.

Su vida excluyó hace mucho tiempo otros tres ejes: Tranquilidad, libros y amor.

Renunció a todos ellos porque vendió su alma a algo más interesante: El control de todo lo que le rodeaba.

En realidad no se trata de dinero, siempre lo ha tenido.

No se trata de la música, puede guardar sus canciones para él solo.

El sexo lo disfruta, pero la verdad le daría lo mismo hacerlo con un pedazo de torta que con una de sus tantas amantes o fans.

Se convirtió en una marioneta que se movía con los tres hilos que eligió como destino.

Subió al ascensor con la mirada justo en el piso al notar que alguien más estaba utilizando ese servicio, arrugó el ceño pensando una histérica que pronto se le iba a lanzar, pero en verdad no pasaba nada.

Luego de un minuto en silencio y supuesta tranquilidad a su lado empezaron unos sonidos extraños, se trataba de un sonido especial producido por el morder de una uñas.

De reojo observó a su lado derecho, en realidad era una mujer con un vestido negro.

Cuando percibió el olor de su perfume se animó a levantar la mirada y chocó con una dubitativa mujer que jugueteaba con sus dedos y mordía sus uñas con algo de infantilismo que contrastaba con una hermosa figura.

Parecía el cuerpo de las prostitutas costosas que él pagaba, pero ella no parecía serlo, más bien parecía una mujer con clase.

Además una prostituta no se pondría lentes para atender a un cliente exigente si era uno como él.

Se le cayó en el juego un anillo dorado a la mujer y él galante lo recogió antes que chocara con el piso.

- De veras lo siento – dijo ella anonadada con la velocidad de su acompañante – es que estoy algo distraída.

- Eso veo – le contestó él pasando su mano de forma sensual por su cabello, más por costumbre que otra cosa, pero ella lo ignoró dejándolo sorprendido.

Recibió el anillo agradecida y el ascensor llegó a su destino, se trataba del mismo piso al que él se dirigía.

- Muchas gracias – le agradeció ella sonriendo.

- De nada señorita – terminó él – en verdad será por mucho, pero eso lo veremos – luego para él solo.

Miró hacia la zona de mesas y allí estaba su manager, el respetado señor Deidara quien manejaba su carrera como todo un amo de los medios.

En verdad la mitad de su fortuna se la debía, pero él le pagaba bien y Deidara estaba satisfecho.

- Buen día Sasori – sonrió ampliamente – me alegra que vengas a verme.

- Sabes que soy muy responsable con mis amigos – sonríe cauteloso mientras de reojo observa a la chica de cabellos rosas que acaba de dejar sentarse a unas cuantas mesas de la suya.

- Veo que ya pusiste tus ojos en algo interesante – le volteó a ver Deidara – pero, es una mala opción.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – contestó Sasori - ¿Quién es ella?

- Es la hermana del dueño del hotel, el joven Naruto Uzumaki y pues es la prometida de uno de los socios.

- ¿Quién se la coge? – dice susurrando mientras la mira con deseo y pasa la lengua por sus labios.

Deidara suelta una carcajada que lo hace derramar un poco el vino.

- Pero que impertinente Sasori – susurró – ella es el pastelito de nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha – Sasori sonríe malicioso.

Claro que conoce a Sasuke Uchiha desde niño y una de las pocas personas a las cuales le gustaría hacerle una muy mala pasada.

- Pensé que para ser tan hermosa se trataba de una prostituta – y mirándola aún con mayor malicia – una que contrataría ahora por un par de horas.

- Vaya concepto que tienes de las mujeres – y observándola de nuevo mientras se pasaba un cigarrillo hasta la boca – no todas las hermosas son prostitutas y no todas las prostitutas son hermosas.

- La quiero – le cortó Sasori – la quiero en mi cama esta noche.

Deidara tosió un poco y acercándosele al rostro le dice serio.

- No juegues con esto Sasori – y señalando a un joven de cabellos negros y porte prepotente siguió – ese que ves sentarse frente al joven de cabellos rubios y la chica, no es otro que Sasuke Uchiha – tomo un poco de su vino y continuó su historia – es el hijo del medio de la familia Uchiha, el mayor Itachi Uchiha maneja los hoteles en el extranjero. El hijo del menor, Sai Uchiha es un pintor afamado en Londres. Pero Sasuke Uchiha es el predilecto de su padre Madara Uchiha y seguramente será quien maneje el emporio de la familia luego de su muerte.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la chica? – contestó sin sorprenderse Sasori. Ya los conocía, desde niños.

- Ella – dijo - según dicen, es brillante. Logró cautivar a un hombre que se decía jamás caería en las manos de una mujer, quizás porque es definitivamente buena. Movería cielo y tierra por cuidarla, además tiene los medios y los recursos Sasori. Además dicen que ella está profundamente enamorada, si desearas tener algo con ella sería en contra de su voluntad. Olvídala de una buena vez. En verdad creo que harías mucho daño Sasori.

En la otra mesa, ella avergonzada aceptaba un abrazo impertinente del hombre de cabellos negros que le besaba la mejilla y pasaba las manos muy cerca de sus nalgas.

Definitivamente en ese compromiso había amor.

Quizás debería renunciar a ese deseo que no le dejaba pensar ahora para nada.

Cenaron, pero no pudo despegar los ojos de la hermosa mujer, acompañó a Deidara hasta el parqueadero del hotel y allí su regreso fue detenido por el mismo.

- Oye – dijo Deidara intranquilo – no vayas a hacer nada estúpido – susurró – no es sólo la familia Uchiha, la familia Uzumaki tiene un enorme poder y podrías ser atacado por dos enormes poderes.

- Basta – dijo Sasori – no soy tan estúpido, voy a dormir de una buena vez.

Regresó al ascensor con la cabeza baja y mirando en el piso la posibilidad de una idea que le hiciera reprimir el terrible deseo que sentía por esa mujer que le pertenecía a otro, alguien que no le agradaba mucho en verdad, pero que tampoco le había hecho algo malo.

Música suave que le taladraba los oídos sonaba dentro del ascensor, pero sus ojos se abrieron y agudizaron cuando una cariñosa pareja subió junto con él sin siquiera notarlo.

- Vamos – susurró él – déjame hacerlo, sólo por esta noche – era Sasuke.

- No – decía ella avergonzada – vete a tu casa y mañana nos vemos en la noche Sasuke, no seas tan meloso – y esquivando un beso furtivo justo en los labios – además debo estudiar, mañana debo presentar un examen muy difícil.

- Vaya – susurró Sasuke – sí que me tienes sufriendo Sakura – sonrió rendido mientras le pasaba el brazo por la cintura – debes prometerme que me dejarás desquitarme por esto sin que hayan quejas.

- Lo prometo decía ella sonriendo divertida – y dándole ahora si un beso tierno – mi padre es muy quisquilloso Sasuke y no pretenderás algo conmigo en sus propios hoteles, la verdad no te lo perdonaría. Ni mi hermano.

De pronto notaron que alguien estaba con ellos, cómo pudieron ignorarlo, él siempre era el centro de atención.

- Sasuke – dijo ella apenada – compórtate.

Sasuke volteó a ver de reojo a su acompañante y con una sonrisa de superioridad ni siquiera se disculpó, sólo se abrazó a ella con más fuerza.

- A él no le importa – susurró en los oídos de su novia – apuesto inclusive que lo disfruta – sonriendo ampliamente y apretando el botón para detener el ascensor.

Sasori frunció el ceño, disfrutaba de la chica, pero no de él imbécil que la manoseaba frente a él.

Sasori se colocó frente a Sasuke con la firme intención de afrontar un insulto, mientras Sasuke reaccionó presumido con total disposición a responderle cualquier palabra que le rebotara.

- Por favor Sasuke – dijo la chica asustada – es sólo un malentendido, por favor – suplicaba abrazando la espalda de su novio – hazlo por mí Sasuke – mirando con algo de temor al hombre de cabellos rojos que le observaba profundamente.

- No llores amor – dijo el joven de cabellos negros – es sólo un idiota – y le besó la frente tiernamente – vamos, te dejo en tu cuarto.

Sakura agradeció que el ascensor se detuviera justo en ese momento y apretando con ahínco el fuerte brazo casi lo arrastró hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

En el ascensor alguien acababa de cambiar de opinión, en verdad esta noche u otra iba a cometer una completa estupidez.

Era una persona bohemia, y aunque caía en el desorden con su persona, era disciplinado y cada día dedicaba parte del tiempo a su cuidado personal, no sólo en el cuerpo, también en el espíritu como le enseñaron sus padres.

Tiró la gabardina al piso con rabia, arrojó luego la camisa, la corbata, el chaleco, los pantalones y la ropa interior mientras caminaba hacia la ducha, pretendía darse un chapuzón de agua fría para calmar sus deseos, pero justamente allí en el cuarto frente al suyo estaba ella quitándose prenda a prenda la ropa que le acaba de ver usar.

No se resistió y su mano se dirigió directamente a su miembro que estimulado por sus pensamientos le pedía tomar a esa joven hermosa y sensual que se movía graciosamente frente a sus ojos.

Estaba haciendo pasos de ballet, como un ángel que exponía su divinidad frente a sus ojos, pero para él los mensajes le llegaban transformados, como una incitación maliciosa a la autosatisfacción, todo en un deseo reprimido y exacto en ella.

Acomodó el brazo derecho contra el vidrio de la pequeña ventana de la ducha, mientras que con el derecho hacía suaves movimientos que placenteros y mortificantes lo llevaban a un seguro clímax.

Sus deseos ya no tendrían reversa, porque en su cabeza la idea iba e iba creciendo sin posibilidad de replantearse la posibilidad de dejarla en paz.

Cuando sintió el máximo de su excitación, ella dejaba caer la última prenda de su ropa sobre el piso, eso y su hermoso cuerpo lo convencieron.

- Lo lamento hermosa bailarina – dijo suavemente abriendo la ducha y metiéndose para limpiar los estragos de su pasión desbordada – no podría morir tranquilo si no te tengo aunque sea en una sola ocasión.

Ella inocente miraba emocionada su anillo dorado, el anillo de compromiso que hace pocos meses en una fiesta muy elegante le fue regalado por Sasuke, frente a su hermano y su padre.

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación de la señorita Sakura Haruno estaban dos boletas para el concierto tan esperado de fin de gira del joven Sasori.

- Vaya – dijo ella en voz baja – así que ese joven del ascensor era ese famoso cantante. Su música es increíble pero Sasuke la odia, espero que sea todo un éxito. ¡Yoko! Quieres ir a ese concierto – le gritó a la joven que le ayudaba – puedes llevar a tu novio, es un cantante muy bueno.

Sasori la escuchó desde su cuarto y la copa que tenía en la mano se le quebró abriendo una herida profunda que lo hizo reaccionar.

La noche llegó de nuevo y luego de unas copas se dirigía hasta la habitación con los tragos tomando el control de sus acciones.

Dicen que las coincidencias no existen, pero en el ascensor subía ella, con varios libros que le hacían tambalear.

Con delicadeza colocó sus manos en la cintura de la mujer y le permitió recuperar el equilibrio.

- Gracias – respondió ella con la compostura recuperada – es que debo estudiar demasiado.

- No te molestes – dijo Sasori con voz sensual que le hizo temblar a la muchacha – pero no deberías estudiar tanto. Te pierdes de muchas cosas – y colocando sus manos en las nalgas de la chica la apretó contra su cuerpo ansioso de hacerse a ella – entre estas.

- ¿Cómo se atreve? – dijo ella – suélteme – pero cuando trato de soltar los libros las manos del joven le cubrieron el rostro. Segundos después se apagaron las cámaras, por pocos dólares todos se venden, inclusive los guardias del hotel.

La suite se ubicaba en el último piso y el ascensor sólo llegada a cinco cuartos en el hotel:

El del padre de Sakura.

El de ella.

El del hermano.

El de la novia del hermano.

Y el más costoso ofrecido a los clientes del hotel, él.

La soltó apenas entró en su cuarto y ella empezó a gritar cuando descubrió de quién se trataba, estaba como poseída debido al miedo que le ocasionaba lo que él le pudiera hacer.

- ¿Qué quieres? – susurró ya más calmada en el piso con los libros regados y algunos con quiebres causados por la caída.

- Verás hermosa – susurró mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala y se quitaba la gabardina – quiero cogerte toda la noche y espero que estés de acuerdo, puesto que me niego a aceptar un no por respuesta.

- Claro que no – gritó ella asustada tratando de salir de la habitación, pero el abrazo del joven de cabellos rojos le evitó cualquier posibilidad – no, por favor.

- Vamos – siguió completamente perdido Sasori - ¿Cuántas veces te lo hace tu amado novio en la semana? Viéndote, estoy casi seguro que no puede contenerse más de 10 minutos a solas contigo.

- Sasuke no es así – dice ella corriendo hasta el teléfono de la habitación, pero las líneas no servían.

Creo que tu padre te va a extrañar por un buen tiempo, preciosa.

- Por favor – dijo ella apelando a su cordura y aferrándose a su ropa al verlo despojarse de la camisa – esto traerá consecuencias muy graves en tu carrera, luego de esto terminarás en la cárcel y me destruirás la vida. Piénsalo – decía ella cubierta en lágrimas – mi hermano y mi padre te van a asesinar luego de esto – ya desesperada.

- Tu padre es un pobre anciano que se destruiría si sabe esto – dijo muy seguro – y tu amado hermano es muy interesante – continuó dejándola pensativa - ¿Nunca te has preguntado los motivos para sobreprotegerte tanto? Sólo cedió ante su mejor amigo porque Sasuke es muy inteligente y también descubrió que ante los ojos de Naruto Uzumaki no eres solo una hermana, sino un objeto de deseo.

- Eso es mentira – dice ella sorprendida – mi hermano no es un pervertido.

- Sólo te voy a amar – siguió mientras se quitaba los pantalones y los bóxers dejando a la vista una erección que le asustó a la muchacha.

- No – gritó ella al tratar de escapar gateando por el piso, pero un abrazo aprensivo de Sasori y con su peso la aplastó bajo su cuerpo que ardía en deseo y lujuria.

- Prostitutas de cabellos rosa – decía al arrancarle el abrigo – cada vez que te mira se contiene de hacerte lo mismo que voy a hacerte ahora. Princesa, deberías sentirte muy culpable, estás enloqueciendo a tu hermano de simple y puro deseo.

- Eso no es cierto – decía ella mientras Sasori amarraba las manos de su princesa con los pies de una mesa de noche y las piernas con la base de una mesa comedor.

Su escenario estaba dispuesto, la musa de sus deseos disponible para acceder a ella con toda tranquilidad y morbo.

Caminó hasta su cuarto en completo orden y en un cajón estaba lo que buscaba.

- Hace mucho que no te necesito – susurró a punto de enloquecer de deseo – pero es en esta ocasión en que me vas a servir para algo mejor – sacó el pequeño paquete y caminó hasta donde estaba la hermosa mujer llorosa y triste.

- Suéltame – dice ella – te conozco, eres ese cantante, tu música es hermosa, no es como esto – terminó llorando.

- No trates de manipularme nena – dijo atacado de risa Sasori – en realidad mi música no expresa mi alma – y clavó con rapidez una pequeña jeringa que estaba en el paquete, sus ojos se volvieron pesados y ella estaba despierta, pero completamente indefensa.

Ahora ella era toda una muñeca para él, una princesa que sería la protagonista de sus canciones hasta su muerte.

Nunca había forzado a una mujer, pero ella se había convertido en una obsesión apenas la vio.

Fue completamente loco e incomprensible, pero con tan sólo verle supo que le pertenecía y que la iba a tener desnuda en sus brazos mientras se posesionaba de ella.

Con ella era muy diferente que con las otras mujeres, ella era pura y limpia, pero él la iba a corromper para él.

Para que se adecuara a él y a su vida.

Retiró los zapatos y subió lentamente sus manos acariciando sus piernas hermosas, subió hasta que sus manos llegaron al orillo de su falda.

Reteniendo un orgasmo seguro ocasionado por esas caricias, levantó la falda y arrastró hacia abajo las medias veladas.

Con rapidez arrancó su falda que cedió a sus fuertes manos.

Luego con cuidado y luego de buscar una navaja que siempre llevaba consigo, cortó la camisilla que le cubría esos hermosos pechos que ahora tan sólo se escondían en un top deportivo que lo enloquecía.

Soltó con cuidado sus brazos y piernas y la llevó a su cama con vehemencia, ella no era una prostituta, ella era una princesa, era la dueña de sus canciones y deseos.

Desató la incómoda tela de su sostén deportivo y lo arrojó por un orillo, mientras lo hacía notó a un joven caminar presuroso por el cuarto de su princesa.

- Puede ser tu padre – y mirando bien – no, es joven, puede ser tu hermano o tu prometido – mientras le dejaba al aire los senos que ansioso deseaba meter en su boca.

Bajó la pequeña tanga que cubría su intimidad y observó a una joven en verdad muy hermosa, una que era suya por esta noche.

Abrió sus piernas y delicadamente ascendió hasta que llegó a su intimidad, en ese momento sintió una estocada en el corazón, estaba a punto de hacer algo tan terrible con una mujer que deseaba le diera más que sexo.

De todas maneras, ella no le iba a dar más aunque se lo rogara.

Así que colocándose sobre ella, se ubicó entre sus piernas con cuidado, colocó sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y soltando la mano derecha la ubicó en su miembro que ya listo introdujo en ella.

Sólo deseaba tomarla y ella abrió los ojos llorosa, consciente pero sin posibilidad de defenderse.

El abrazó su espalda dulcemente con la ternura y compromiso de un amante y la embistió suavemente.

- ¿No te defiendes? – preguntó él con los ojos perdidos en el desconcierto y el placer – no parecías una puta – terminó suavemente mientras la seguía embistiendo cruelmente.

- No – susurró ella temblando con los ojos llorosos – no soy una puta – y tratando inútilmente de alejarse era manipulada por la estrella que se jactaba de ella.

- Vamos dímelo princesa – decía mientras bajaba su boca a los dulces senos que hambriento comía - ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – ante la última embestida del poseso cantante – es sólo un deseo – y se rompe en lágrimas soportando el clímax que le daba uno de los hombres más codiciados del mundo – no me embaraces, por favor – pero él no la escuchaba.

- No pidas por favor – sonrió él perverso – te estoy violando, no estamos haciendo el amor – cruelmente y malvado con ella sólo para humillarla.

Ella sólo trataba de asumir lo que pasaba mientras llenaba de jadeos tristes la habitación, él la llenaba de jadeos roncos y bruscos.

Con el tiempo las acciones se volvieron bruscas y ella terminó lastimada.

Asustada por los daños sobre su cuerpo y sobre su alma.

El concierto de ésta noche fue el mejor de todos, el famoso cantante Sasori abría sus ojos llenos de un nuevo sentimiento y los fans habían enloquecido.

Era el último de la gira de conciertos y ahora se retiraba a unas merecidas vacaciones.

Los fans protestaron, pero él ya lo tenía decidido hace mucho tiempo, iba a volver a casa con su hermano Gaara para vivir tranquilos.

Al fin les había hecho caso e iba a sentar cabeza.

La fiesta de despedida fue exitosa, todos se lamentaron, en especial su manager Deidara que extrañaría sus bonificaciones y sueldo.

- Te voy a extrañar cabrón – dijo Deidara con algo de nostalgia.

- No más que yo – susurró tranquilo – cuídate mucho amigo.

- ¿Dónde la tienes? – se le acercó al oído Deidara con curiosidad – hemos hecho muchas cosas tu y yo de las cuales no me voy a sentir orgulloso, pero estoy casi seguro que a ella la tienes tu – terminó para verle a los ojos.

- Claro que no – dijo Sasori – bien sabes lo que dijeron los medios, la pobre muchacha se suicidó y cayó sobre un auto haciendo que explotara haciendo imposible reconocerla. La dentadura dijo que era ella – y sonriendo casi cansino –no puedo hacer nada contra la ciencia.

Afuera un hombre de cabellos negros se estaba embriagando sin control y rompía las copas con rabia, su hermosa novia estaba muerta, se había suicidado y él no sabía los motivos para que esto pasara.

Una llamada le dijo que ella se había quitado la vida porque su propio hermano la había violado esa misma noche, pero él no podía dar crédito a algo en contra de su mejor amigo.

Naruto tenía ciertos deseos por ella y él mismo lo sabía porque se lo había confesado, por eso mismo insistió que se casaran y se la llevara lejos pero si no lo había hecho antes no lo haría ahora.

De todas maneras los doctores lo dijeron, ese cadáver pertenecía a su amada Sakura.

Naruto estaba borracho y consolado por su novia, ella era una chica buena, pero estaba destrozado. Han pasado varios meses desde la muerte de la hermosa heredera de los hoteles Uzumaki y nadie supera la triste realidad. Los medios tampoco.

Sasori sube a su avión privado, en él lo espera su amado hermano Gaara que lo recibe con un abrazo, él es algo duro y cruel, pero su punto débil es el hermano menor que se dio a una vida un poco loca y bohemia.

Pero siempre sería su hermano mayor y lo cuidaría.

- No vas a saludar a tu hijo hermano – dice Gaara al dar paso a la otra habitación del avión – ella está un poco confundida pero va a estar bien. Es un niño con todos los rasgos de nuestra familia y tiene una potente voz, te felicito hermano.

- ¿Está muy mal?

- Ve tu mismo a verla.

Allí en una cama sencilla estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosa hasta la cintura que daba de amamantar a un pequeño de cabellos rojos que no paraba de llorar.

- ¿Cómo estás querida?

- Bien – dice ella algo cansada - ¿Terminaste tus negocios?

- Claro que sí.

- Es que me siento algo mareada.

- Ya mi amor – susurra mientras le acaricia la cabeza con una pequeña venda – te golpeaste muy fuerte cuando te caíste de la habitación del hotel, pero no te preocupes, los doctores te revisaron y no tienes nada – mientras se acercaba y la besaba con deseo.

Sasori – decía ella entregada al beso – no sé por qué tengo tanto miedo – y se soltaba un poco en llanto.

- Ya mi amor. Mientras estés conmigo nada te va a pasar. Gaara llévate al bebé para hablar con mi esposa.

- Ven con tu tío Gaara, pequeño Sasori – y le acariciaba las mejillas sonrosadas – te pareces tanto a tu padre cuando era chico.

Ella se abraza a él con fuerza y aún así tiene miedo.

Él baja sus manos con vehemencia por el cuerpo de su esposa tan solo cubierto por una delgada bata y acaricia los pechos llenos de leche de su pequeño hijo.

- Esas pesadillas me están matando – llora ella desconsolada – me siento caer por ese abismo y aún me duele recordarlo.

- Ya mi amor – suelta él al fin sufriendo porque la amaba.

Ella no lo soportó y apenas él se descuidó al tomar una ducha, caminó hasta el balcón y se quiso lanzar al vacío.

Se dio cuenta y la detuvo, pero se golpeó muy fuerte con la baranda sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Cuando despertaba ella no recordaba ni su nombre.

Afortunadamente su hermano Gaara estaba en la ciudad y vino al hotel para atenderla.

Ella estaba bien, Gaara era un buen médico y prontamente adivinó lo que pasaba. Sabía que su hermano se había pasado, es decir, la había violado.

Lo reprendió, la muchacha era muy débil y sobretodo de buena familia.

Cuando compendió que Sasori la deseaba para algo más que lo que había acontecido, acepto hacer algo al respecto y consiguió un cadáver para hacerla pasar por la joven.

Todos lo creyeron, había sido un accidente, estaba muerta ante los ojos de las personas a las que alguna vez en la vida le importó.

Ella estaba muy confundida, más cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba embarazada.

Se la llevaron muy lejos sin que nadie lo notara, la llevaron al país en donde vivía Gaara y muy pronto cuando las giras terminaran Sasori haría público su retiro de la música.

Se casaron en una ceremonia privada, sólo gente muy conocida y le cambiaron el aspecto, nadie que la viera en la calle adivinaría que se tratara de la misma persona, menos cuando todos pensaban que estaba muerta.

Menos con un estómago de 8 meses de embarazo y mucho menos con Gaara cumpliendo sus antojos.

No recuperó la memoria, menos con las inyecciones que mantenían un estado semiconsciente, un estado en donde ella aprendió a enamorarse de su amado esposo Sasori.

Sin embargo en las noches soñaba con un joven de cabellos negros al cual ella trataba de reconocer.

Le dijeron que su familia había muerto en un accidente y que sus hermanos mayores habían muerto en el mismo.

Su nombre ni a ella misma le gustaba, prefería amor, querida o mami cuando su pequeño hijo creciera.

Se aferró al pecho de su esposo, abrió la camisa un poco desabotonada y dio suaves besos en el pecho fuerte que cada noche le abrazaba.

ajó su mano y acarició lentamente los abdominales quitándole la camisa.

Él ya sabía lo que venía, ella deseaba que la amara, porque en forma increíble se sentía segura cuando le hacía el amor, cuando la tomaba y se posesionaba de ella.

Cuando la primera vez quiso tomarla de nuevo, pensó que ella se iba a negar, pero ella al contrario le respondió extasiada.

Según Gaara, ella inconscientemente recuerda el sexo como el último momento de lucidez y quiere recuperar lo que sintió antes de ese instante.

A él no le importa ayudarle, mientras pudiera hacerla suya y ella aceptara, mientras la pobre se engañe creyendo que las inyecciones son para ayudarla, cuando solo la hacen olvidarse de los imbéciles que la rodeaban antes.

Acaricia su rostro, delinea sus labios con ternura y se acerca para besarla.

Ella desliza su bata y se entrega como siempre que su esposo también la solicite.

Sasori quiere un nuevo hijo en su vida.

Ella deja que él la toque, igual bien sabe que es la mayor obsesión de su amado Sasori, aunque ella siempre que le tenga cerca le de unas enormes ganas de llorar que irónicamente calma cuando se rinde a él mismo.

Él está obsesionado con ella, de todas formas ya es suya y sus hijos son de ella.


End file.
